Probando Matrimonio
by Gaiasole
Summary: En clase de estudios muggle se propone una dinamica muy especial que le dara a James la oportunidad perfecta de conquisatar a Lily, de paso Sirius y Remus puede que tambien consigan a alguien Especial. Terminado.
1. Estudios Muggle

※

I

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

ESTUDIOS MUGGLE

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Recuerdo que era el quinto curso cuando estaba yo en compañía de mi buen amigo canuto en una de las bancas de las ultimas filas de la clase, o podía ser de otra manera, estudios muggle era otra materia que compartíamos con los Slytherin, ¡Otra clase más juntos!

A lado de nuestra banca estaba mi otro buen amigo Moony que como siempre prestaba atención a clase, ya le eh dicho que un día de esto le va hacer daño pero suele ignorar mis consejos de esa índole, a lado de el se encontraba Peter, un caso perdido en cuestión de estudios o en cualquier otra cuestión. Lo habíamos adoptado un día sin saber muy bien porque, juntos éramos el grupo conocido como los merodeadores.

Pero ahí enfrente de la clase, ahí estaba la luz de mi corazón: Lily Evans. Con esa cabellera pelirroja que siempre me veo admirando por un largo rato, tiene una piel nácar que parece suave al tacto y sus ojos son preciosos, ¡Merlín esos ojos verdes! Cuando te miran te hacen sentir…

—¡Perdido!- golpeó Sirius a James en la cabeza cortando sus pensamientos— ¡Llevas media hora perdido en no se que!

—¿Y me tenías que golpear?- reclame molestó.

—Por lo menos no te despeino Potter- dijo la chica rubia junto a mi pelirroja ambas se habían girado a vernos y reían de buena gana. La rubia era Nicole Olin.

—Esa fue buena- rió Sirius recibiendo un zape esta vez de mi parte.

—Andas muy bromista Nicky- dije mordaz.

—¡Nicole Potter, Nicole!- aclaró la rubia molesta.

—¡Silencio!- llamó la atención Remus y hasta entonces oí la voz de la maestra.

—¿Entendieron?

—Yo no- soltó Sirius la lengua más rápida de Hogwarts y el cerebro más lento, es que si carbura a la vez le da algo.

—¿Qué no entendió señor Black?

—¿Todo?

—¡A callar!- ordeno al maestra al oír las risas— Bien lo mencionare una vez más y ¡Preste atención Black!- le reclamo a mi amigo cuando este me llamaba— Como les dije vamos hacer una dinámica que será su calificación final en esta materia, es una dinámica que suelen practicar los muggles, ¡Y todos tendrán que realizarla sin pretexto!- afirmo al ver la mueca de asco de los Slytherin.

—¿En que consiste?- se oyó una voz.

—"_Otro distraído_"- pensé.

—Se formaran parejas, ¡Suelte a Potter, Black! Son parejas para matrimonio.

—¡Ay!- agrego Sirius aventándome.

—"_Pero que se cree que soy_".

—Como decía, serán matrimonios por su puesto solo en parte teórica, se tendrán que administrar como lo haría un matrimonio normal y tendrán a su carga un huevo el cual representara a su hijo, el huevo esta hechizado así que yo sabré si le tratan bien o mal, dependiendo del trato, de su administración y de la relación será su calificación así que espero que se esmeren. Ahora todos escriban en un pergamino su nombre y colóquenlo sobre su banca.

Siguiendo indicaciones todos escribimos nuestro nombre y después de eso la maestra con un accio ya los tenía todos en un recipiente algo extraño, algunos Slytherin murmuraban su desagrado pero la maestra hacia oídos sordos mientras empezaba a sacar los primeros dos nombres.

—Les pido a alguno de los dos mencionados que pasen por su huevo, señorita Evans haga favor de no decir de que son los huevos- dijo la maestra al ver la mano levantada de Lily— Bueno la primea pareja es la de el señor Malfoy y de Black.

—¡Protesto!- se paro enojado Sirius— ¡No me pienso casar con Malfoy, exijo el divorcio!

—¡Se refiere a mi estupido!- grito Bellatrix en dirección a su primo.

—Mejor siéntate canuto- le dijo James a Sirius ante la estrepitosas carcajadas y el abochornado Sirius.

—Ve- le ordeno Lucius a Bellatrix que estaba enfrente suyo.

—Si quieres ese huevo ve tu Malfoy- hablo Bellatrix sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—"_Maldita_"- se levanto molesto Lucius tomando el huevo.

—Muy bien, la siguiente pareja es Lupin y Dalmine.

Una guapa castaña era Natalia Dalmine la otra mejor amiga de mi Lily, Remus estaba loco por ella aunque nunca lo admitiría, para cuando ella se giró y sonrió en dirección a mi amigo puedo asegurar que Lunático se sonrojo.

—Perfecto, siguiente pareja Black Sirius y Olin.

—¡Que!- salto la fiera, perdón la rubia Nicole.

—No se aceptan quejas- hizo oídos sordos la maestra.

—Voy por él- ya se levantaba Sirius.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!- reclamo Nicole— Este es capaz de cocinarlo- le susurro a mi pelirroja yendo ella por el huevo.

—Que poca fe, ni un omelet me haría con eso- me dijo Sirius haciéndome reír.

—¡Potter y Evans!

—"_Que dijo_"- se me quito la risa cuando Lily ya estaba con el huevo en mano y me miraba suspicaz.

—No te tomes en serio lo de estar casados- me dijo ella antes de girarse orgullosamente hacia otro lado.

—"_Estoy casado con Lily Evans_"- mi sonrisa se extendió dejando a todas las de esa clase suspirando, excepto claro, a mi esposa.

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :


	2. Mi Odisea

※

II

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

MI ODISEA

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Sirius y yo estábamos muertos de risa en el pasillo después de que terminara tan extraña clase, nuestra risa provenía del hecho de saber las demás parejas. Al cara grasienta de nariz ganchuda; Snape, le había tocado con la pesada y no estoy hablando solo de forma literal de Daisy Brook el idiota iba tener que cargar con el huevo y con su esposa, y lo segundo créanme que era más pesado.

Pero la pareja que definitivamente se llevaba las palmas era la de Peter, al no haber muchas mujeres en clase le había tocado con Crabbe y ahora ellos llevaban la nota de ser una pareja moderna de homosexuales en plena crianza de un bebé, ninguno de nosotros estaba bien seguro de quien era la madre ahí.

—Aja, ja, ja quien dijera que fueras tan moderno colagusano- seguía molestando Sirius a la rata del grupo.

—¡No me digas eso Sirius!- chillaba.

—Mira que tienes mala suerte- hablo el buen Remus— Tu papel fue el ultimo en salir.

—Bueno ya hablando en serio- dije yo— ¿Quién es la mama ahí Wortmail?

Una nueva carcajada estallo en el pasillo mientras entrábamos al gran Comedor.

—Hola Sirius- se acerco Lucy una guapa Ravenclaw que estaba volada por canuto.

—Hola- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla mientras nos alejábamos a nuestra mesa vi a mi amigo tropezar.

—¡Hey!- exclamo Sirius enojado, la zancadilla a mi amigo fue causada por Nicole que no dudaba en embromar a mi amigo.

—¡No le debes dar malos ejemplos al niño!- exclamó la rubia.

—¿Qué niño?

—¡Tu hijo, idiota!

—Mejor nos sentamos- me llamo Remus, yo seguí su consejo y terminado sentados enfrente de Lily y Natalia ya que la rubia peleaba con canuto— Hola Lily, Natalia.

—¡Hola Remus!- saludaron al par.

—¿Y no me saludan a mi?

—No nos gusta gastar saliva Potter-me dijo Lily.

—Podríamos usar tu saliva en algo más entretenido Evans.

—Piérdete- me dijo con la cara roja, me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

—Te tomas muy enserio lo de la dinámica Nicole- hablo Sirius.

—El niño percibe las cosas, lo sabrías si hubiera puesto atención en clase- decía con un huevo de tamaño mediano en brazos como todos los demás solo que este era de color muy blanco con unos puntitos negros muy pequeños.

—Pues mi hijo sabe que saludar a una chica no esta mal, seguro que el será igual que yo.

—¿Un don Juan?- pregunto Natalia.

—No- negaba Sirius con la cabeza.

—Más bien un patán- le dijo Nicole a Natalia haciendo reír a Lily y a los demás, incluyéndome.

—Te estas pasando Nicole.

—Bah, tonterías- termino de decir mientras todos comenzábamos a comer.

—Remus- dijo Natalia luego de un rato— ¿Has pensado como nos vamos a organizar para el niño?

—¿Por qué le llamas niño si no es más que un huevo?- pregunto Sirius recibiendo una patada de Nicole según percibí.

—¡Insensible!

—No lo había pensado pero si quieres nos podemos organizar en la biblioteca cuando terminen las clases- participo Remus.

—Me parece bien- sonrió Natalia.

—Potter, tú y yo también nos vamos a organizar.

—Como quieras cariño, eso si el niño no duerme con nosotros- asegure firmemente.

—¡Tu y yo no vamos a dormir juntos Potter!

—¿Entonces que clase de matrimonio es este eh?- le codeé a Sirius.

—¡Apoyo a James! No tiene caso un matrimonio así que al fin de cuentas uno tiene necesidades.

—¡La profesora dijo que solo era teórico par de bobos!- reclamo Nicole.

—¡Pero la profesora es una aburrida!– dije yo— Opinó que se haga práctico y le demos un hermano al pequeño Harry.

—¡Pero le has puesto nombre!- me reclamo mi pelirroja.

—Pues claro, no pretenderás que le diga a mi hijo huevo, cabezón o blanquito, no señor- golpeé con mi puño la mesa— Mi hijo se va a llamar Harry James Potter.

—¡Agarrame!- le dijo Lily a Natalia antes de arrojarse sobre James.

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

—Entonces Potter lunes, miércoles y viernes Harry estará contigo los demás conmigo y los domingos medio día cada quien, ¿Entendido?

—Imposible.

—¡Que!

—Imposible el lunes tengo entrenamiento, el miércoles es día de hacer citas, el viernes son las citas y el domingo descansó- asentí con convicción— No se puede.

—Ah claro, tu agenda es apretada Potter.

—Así es cariño.

—¡Pues me importa un comino!- estaba roja— ¡Es tu hijo y lo tendrás que cuidar!

—Tu madre luce tan bien histérica Harry- tomo James el huevo en sus manos sonriendo.

※ : ※

—¡Me niego!

—¡Niégate y le digo a la maestra!

—Dile, no me importa- se encogió de hombros Sirius.

—¡No seas chiquillo Black!

—¡Pero estoy chiquito!- dijo con voz bajita Sirius.

—¡Ah, te voy a pedir el divorcio!- decía una alterada Nicole cuando por ahí pasa Diggory— ¡Hola Amos!

—Hola guapa, te veo luego tengo cosas que hacer- se marchó.

—¡Ajá! Así que eso es Nicole nos quieres abandonar por otro- dijo Sirius tomando el huevo— A mi y al pequeño Canutito.

—¿Ca…que?

—Canutito, ¿A poco no es lindo?

—¿Qué clase de estupido nombre es ese?- alzo la ceja Nicole.

—¿Qué?, se oye lindo.

—¡Ah!- gritó Nicole.

—Por gritos como esos fue que nos acaban de sacar de la biblioteca, ¿No te da vergüenza con canutito?

※ : ※

—Seguro que ira a una universidad.

—¿Y que crees que estudie?- pregunto Remus.

—Tal vez sea medimago- dijo la dulce voz de Natalia.

—Eso estaría genial- sonrió Remus— Yo eh pensado en esa carrera para mi.

—¿En serio? Yo también.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?

—"_Increíble, esos dos ya hasta tienen la carrera para el niño_"- me decía yo llegando a la biblioteca.

Andaba buscando a canuto después de todo era Lunes, día de entrenamiento, por suerte Lily lo comprendió tan bien que me dijo que me tocaba martes, jueves, sábado y el domingo completo, ¿Muy equitativa no?.

—James, ¿Buscas a Sirius?

—Si Moony, pensé que estaría aquí.

—Pues si estaba, pero luego de sus gritos Pince los saco a el y a Nicole, imagino deben de estar en el lago o cerca de él.

—¡Iré a buscarlo! Gracias lunático.

※ : ※

—¡Me saca de quicio!- entro Nicole azotando la puerta y asustando a Lily.

—¿Black?

—Si, es un padre irresponsable.

—Ni que lo digas, pero tu también lo has hecho rabiar bastante hoy.

—¡Se lo merece!- decía dejando el huevo en la mesa.

—¿Porque no solo aceptas que te fascina?

—¡No es verdad!

—Claro que lo es.

—Bueno aunque así fuera solo eh salido una sola vez con él.

—Nunca me has platicado de esa cita, ¿Por qué?

—No por nada- dijo apresurada— ¿Puedo ver tu huevo?

—Claro, el pequeño Harry.

—¿Le vas a dejar el nombre ese?

—Pues si después de todo es el único hijo que Potter va a tener conmigo.

—Eso sí- decía volteando el huevo verde con unas líneas doradas que cruzaban diagonal— Que huevos tan extraños.

—¡Hola!- entro Natalia con su huevo azul en mano este solo tenía un punto con una forma medio rara de color blanca— ¿No es lindo mi hijo?

—"_Eso lo dice más por el padre que por el hijo_"- sonrió Lily.

—Que suerte a Natalia le a tocado con el chico que sueña.

—¡Pero si a ti también!- reclamo Lily— ¡Mi marido en cambio es mi odisea!

—Una en la que te quisiera hundir, para que negarlo Lily- como respuesta Nicole recibió un almohadazo.

※ : ※

—¡Estoy muerto!- dije acostándome en mi cama.

—Pues tres horas de entrenamiento no son para menos capitán James- dijo Sirius.

—Lo valieron puesto que estamos mejorando, ¿Y que tal tu tarde Moony?

—Bien, estuve con Natalia.

—¡Bien hecho Remsie!- le despeino Sirius— Ya vas aprendiendo.

—No me llames Remsie- dijo peinándose cuando en eso entro por la puerta Wortmail con ese feo huevo.

—¿Y el huevo?- le pregunto Sirius— ¿No conseguiste que Crabbe se quedara con él?

—No— chillo con fingida angustia.

—Bueno es normal- dije.

—¿Por qué dices eso James?

—Elemental mi querido Remus, el primer día los huevos siempre se quedan con la madre- dije estallando en risa.

**_Continuará..._**

※ : ※


	3. Extravio

※

III

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

EXTRAVIO

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que la maestra nos asignara la sacrificada tarea de ser padres; admito, la idea de estar casado con Lily me hace feliz en éxtasis pero eso de andar con un huevo por el colegio pues al principio lo dude en hacer. Porque digo, ¿Qué chica se va a fijar en alguien que carga con un huevo que es su supuesto hijo, ah? Pues a diferencia de lo que se pueda creer es llamativo para ellas, mira que son raras y eso lo comprobamos canuto, moony y yo este martes.

_Un día antes…_

—¿Tu que dices James lo ocultó en mi mochila o lo dejo en baño un rato?

—¡Canuto no puedes andar dejando a tu hijo en el baño!

—Pero Moony me voy a ver muy ridículo entrando al gran comedor de un lado cargando la mochila y del otro un huevo, ¿No James?

—¿Por qué tendrías que verte ridículo? Yo creo que lucirías mas bien muy responsable y formal con tus obligaciones.

Cuando dije eso quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, el par de tontos de Remus y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas mirándome como el bicho raro del club del merodeador, ¡Por merlín que le estaba quitando el puesto a Peter! Por su puesto no me hizo ninguna gracia seguir con sus burlas hasta la entrada al comedor, no se porque era el único que no le deba pena su huevo porque hasta Remus lo había ocultado con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

—Espérate James- me tomo del brazo Sirius cuando ya iba a entrar al comedor— ¿Estas seguro que vas a entrar con eso?

—Eso tiene nombre Sirius y es Harry o en su defecto James.

—Vamos hermano piénsalo bien yo lo guarde en mi mochila o puedes hacer como Malfoy que se lo dejo encargado a Goyle.

—Ya te dije Sirius, es mi hijo y no tengo porque ocultarlo.

—Esta bien cornamenta pero conste que te lo advertimos.

Decididamente entre al gran comedor como siempre y bueno todo era normal excepto porque en cuanto entre al gran comedor todos pararon de comer para girarse a verme como si jamás en los años de internado me hubieran visto y lo peor ocurrió cuando miraron con más atención la cosa que llevaba a mi costado izquierdo es decir mi hijo Harry.

Lo admito toda la seguridad de James Potter se hizo pedazos pero regreso de inmediato en cuanto un suspiro de las chicas de todas las mesas se hizo presente y pronto me encontré rodeado por todo el sector femenino incluidas las Slytherin, ¡Slytherin enemigo mortal de un león! En especial de este león, admito que había unas muy bellas serpientes y todas estaban alrededor mió admirándome con desfachatez. La quijada de Remus y Sirius fue directa al suelo en tanto yo sonreía complacido.

—¡OH James es tan lindo!

—¡James, que mono que eres!

—¡Mira que cosita!

—¡Y mira como lo lleva James!

—¡Ah!- suspiro general por parte de todas.

—¿Tiene nombre James?

—Claro, se llama Harry James Potter.

—¡OH se llama como su padre!

—¡Que lindo!- dijeron todas a la vez.

—Pero han visto eso- hablo Lily que estaba sentada junto a Nicole y Natalie a quienes tuvo que agarrar para que no fueran al encuentro de James como todas— Potter se esta luciendo, ¡Con mi hijo!

—Que mono ah sido Potter- soltó Nicole sin pensarlo.

—¡Natalia!- chillo Lily— Dime que brazo te duele cuando esta a punto de darte un infarto.

—No te lo quiero decir Lily porque te va a dar un paro cardiaco en cuanto te diga que pienso igual que Nicole.

—¡Pero tu también!- se alejo Lily soltándolas y viendo a ambas correr a la multitud— Me tengo que conseguir más amigas- se sentó Lily de nuevo en su lugar luego de haberse levantado.

—Y nosotros un nuevo amigo- escucho en cuanto se sentó hallándose entre Remus y Sirius.

—¡Como es posible que James este con toda esta atención!

—Ese Potter- susurro Lily— Es que a sido hasta ahora el único de todo nuestro curso que ah traído cargando su hijo en brazos, todos los demás lo han ocultado, hecho invisible, dejado con su madre y otros más patéticos guardarlos en la mochila- bufo la pelirroja.

De pronto Sirius y Remus palidecieron y maldijeron su suerte. Cuando la pelirroja continúo hablando ambos pensaron que lo de James era el mejor karma de todo el mundo mágico.

—Aunque saben algo también hubo otro chico que trajo su huevo.

—¿Quién?

—Yo- dijo Wortmail mientras los dos leones y la leona se alejaron asustados al no notar cuando se acercaba Peter y este llego como si de un espectro se tratara.

—¡Nunca vuelvas hacer eso Wortmail!- le reclamó Remus.

—¿Por qué no me han puesto la misma atención que a James cuando entre?- preguntó la rata.

—No cuenta Peter, contigo se trata de la madre- le dijo Sirius echándose a reír seguidamente de Remus y Lily.

—¿De que ríen?- llego un sonriente James seguido de Natalie y Nicole.

—¡Bonita entrada Potter, así o más extravagante!- reclamo Lily.

—OH Lily cariño, no te pongas celosa yo te quería poner toda la atención del mundo pero ya ves me acapararon pero te lo compensare lo prometo.

—¡James!- me grito de repente Sirius bastante excitado.

—¿Qué? Seguro que tú también quieres atención hocicus.

—Yo no, pero mira quien viene para acá- me señalo nervioso.

Tuve que contener el aire al ver que desde la mesa de Hufflepuff se acercaba Ámbar. Era la chica de séptimo curso más hermosa, ¡La chica que todos quieren! Y se estaba a cercando a mí con una sonrisa que solo podía ser descrita como coqueta.

—Hola James.

—"_Sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre_"

—No se si me conozcas yo soy Ámbar de séptimo curso.

—Te conozco- susurré— "_Donde, donde me deje la voz seductora ahora, vaya apple_"

—Que alegría entonces no te importara ir conmigo a Hogsmade el próximo sábado, ¿No?

—¿Las doce del medio día esta bien?- sonreí mi apple se mantenía intacto pensé.

—Claro estaré esperando que llegue el día- dijo besando la mejilla del merodeador.

—¡Tengo una cita el sábado!- dije alegre y hasta entonces me percate de la furia de mi torbellino rojo.

—Que alegría Potter- se levanto Lily saliendo del comedor.

—Hasta hace un minuto eras un encanto Potter- me pego un codazo Nicole.

A decir verdad no entendí el comentario de la rubia aunque había muchas que no entendía como la cara de enojo de Lily, la mirada de reproche de Natalia y los constantes, lo siento no me di cuenta de Nicole cada vez que me piso durante el resto de clases que habíamos tenido ese día.

Lo que si sucedió con certeza fue que me reí de Remus, Sirius y Peter al conocer la razón de porque había sido el centro de atención en cuanto entre al gran comedor. No es que no este acostumbrado a la admiración y exclamación de asombro cada que alguien me ve pero lo de hoy día había sido grandioso.

—Más te vale cuidar bien de él Potter- me dijo Lily cuando a la hora de la comida.

—¿Me crees tan mal padre?

—¡Si!

—Discúlpame- hizo una ademán de ofendido James— Pero no te eh dado motivos.

—No tardaras en hacerlo, créeme- me señalo de forma acusadora alejándose ahí con su pandilla; vale, sus amigas pero esas tres juntas son una pandilla.

—¡Por fin!- exclamo Sirius— ¡Creí que no se irían!

Yo solo asentí comprendiendo que era hora de hacerle una pequeña visita al pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, para los inexpertos debo informales que me refiero a Snivelli alias Snape, nuestro objetivo favorito para hacer bromas, ¡Hora de divertirse!

—Snape no nos ah hecho nada últimamente- hablo la voz de la razón .

—¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó una delgada voz cobarde.

—¡Primero que nada localizar al objetivo!- hablo la voz alegre

—Lado norte, debajo del árbol, tras la roca grande, frente al lago, solo y con ganas de ser embromado- hable yo sonriendo siniestramente junto a Sirius que era la voz alegre.

—Los huevos van a ser un problema- nos dijo Remus.

—Es verdad- respondió Sirius viendo los huevos de Peter, Remus y el mió de paso.

—¿Dónde te dejaste a canuto, ah Sirius?

—Se lo quedo Nicole, parece no confiar en mi.

—Esas chicas nos están conociendo muy bien eso no puede ser bueno, ¿Alguna explicación Remus?

—Seis años tenían que surtir efecto James.

—Este bien, ante lo evidente…- dije con voz seria— Peter tendrás el honor de…

—¿Si, James?- pregunto ilusionado.

—Quedarte a cuidar los huevos en lo que nosotros tres hacemos la broma- le dije dándole mi huevo y el de Remus.

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

—¡Ah por fin terminamos!- exclamó una muy contenta Natalie.

—Es el colmo, tres metros de pergamino Slurghon debe estar enojado con alguien.

—¡Vamos chicas no ah sido tanto! Tenemos suerte que los merodeadores no estuvieran cerca, no habríamos terminado tan temprano.

—Es verdad, hay mucha paz en…

Natalia no termino de hablar cuando una explosión se oyó a lo largo de todo el castillo sobresaltando a los habitantes, de inmediato numerosos rostros se asomaron a la ventana más cercana para ver una gran bocanada de humo cerca del lago que parecía emitir ondas por lo fuerte de la explosión, al lugar habían llegado todos los profesores que estaban más cercanos y Hagrid que siempre paseaba por los jardines.

—¡Que pasó, que pasó!- se acercaba una asustada McGonagall.

Conforme el humo se iba dispersando Minerva vio una figura tirada en el pasto junto a un libro y bajo una capa al parecer de Slytherin a su lado estaba tirado Remus J. Lupin, sobre una roca estaba un risueño James que no parecía haber reparado en la presencia de la maestra y se escuchaban unas fuertes carcajadas que Minerva no sabía de quien era hasta levantar su vista para ver en la copa del árbol a Sirius Black colgando. En cualquier momento parecía que Minerva explotaría por lo roja de su cara.

—¡Todos ustedes a la dirección!

Desde la torre de Gryffindor Nicole reía en tanto Natalia miraba preocupada a Remus y Lily hacía como que leía un libro cosa totalmente falsa pues en realidad todavía no veía lo que buscaba.

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

—¡Aja, ja estuvo genial!- se reía Sirius retorciéndose en la silla al final de una hilera de cuatro que estaban dispuestas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore que intentaba mantener una postura seria ante los profesores a su lado que eran Slurghon y Minerva.

—¡Es que no tiene un poco de decencia Black!

—Pide mucho- pensé riendo a mis adentros.

—¡Y usted de que sonríe Potter!- me dijo la morsa calva.

—De nada profesor Slurghon.

—¿Señor Snape ya se encuentra mejor?

—Medianamente profesor- contesto Snape.

Sirius en cuanto volteo a ver lo que contestaba la serpiente de nuevo comenzó con unas destornilladas carcajadas que lograron despertar a Fawkes de su letargo aunque también rió un poco al ver al joven a lado de Sirius; Snape, había quedado de un color violeta bastante cómico además de un corte de peinado bastante original que dejaba su cabello como una coronilla. Como aquellas que usaban frailes en épocas muggles muy viejas.

—Profesores creo que concordamos que el alumno Severus no a tenido nada que ver con la broma, les ruego que lo lleven a la enfermería y me dejen hablar con estos tres chicos

—Lo siento Dumbledore pero yo no me voy, esto merece un castigo muy fuerte- dijo Slurghon— en todo caso atacaron a alguien de mi casa

—Este bien, me parece justo… ¿Minerva?

—Acompáñame Severus- y ambos salieron dejando al risueño Sirius que se había levantado para ver el corte de Snape por detrás.

—Silencio- dijo la voz amable del director y de inmediato Sirius callo y sentó— ¿Han visto la gravedad de lo que han hecho?

—¿Gravedad? Pero si sigue vivo- y ahí iba si señores Sirius Black metiendo las cuatro justo en el momento menos oportuno, la boca más rápida de Hogwarts.

Era una suerte que Remus y yo a veces nos comunicáramos con las miradas y que este entendiera que debía callar a Sirius aunque fuera con un golpe bajo.

—Sirius bromea señor- hable hasta entonces— estamos concientes que nos excedimos, no calculamos bien el químico todo estaba planeado para lanzar tres gotas, lamentablemente la cuenta nos a fallado-hable solemnemente con Remus a mi lado asintiendo y Sirius tragándose su dolor y también asintiendo con la cabeza gacha, Remus puede ser muy tranquilo pero un golpe suyo bien te deja sin sentido. Fuerza de licántropo a fin de cuentas.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos de camino a nuestra sala común con Sirius sonriendo a pesar de su dolor, Remus comiendo chocolate de donde lo saco no sé y yo sonriendo al recordar la cara de Slurghon esa que tanto me gusta y que nos dice: Desgraciados, se salvaron de nuevo. El día terminaba bien.

—¿Cómo les fue chicos?- nos recibió Peter en la entrada del dormitorio dándole su huevo a Remus.

—Bien Wortmail, mañana nos darán los castigos Dumbledore se los quedo pensando.

—Oigan quiero platicarles algo- dijo una nerviosa rata y entonces recordé que el no había estado la broma y mi mirada recorrió el cuarto.

—¿Dónde esta Harry?

—Verás James pues Harry- colagusano trago en seco y no dijo nada.

—¿Dónde esta Wortmail?

—Pues verán yo no pensé que la broma fuera tan explosiva y pues me sorprendió de sobremanera y…

—¿Dónde?- le tome por la camisa.

—¿Lo perdí?

James recordó entonces la escena de la tarde.

—Más te vale cuidar bien de él Potter- me dijo Lily a la hora de la comida.

—¿Me crees tan mal padre?

—¡Si!

—Discúlpame- hizo una ademán de ofendido James— Pero no te eh dado motivos.

—No tardaras en hacerlo, créeme- me señalo de forma acusadora alejándose.

—Odio cuando Lily tiene razón, ¡Ay madre!

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :


	4. Tio Hagrid

※

IV

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

TIO HAGRID

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Era de noche y el reloj que estaba junto a la cómoda de Moony apenas marcaba las ocho justo la hora de la cena en el gran comedor. Yo, Remus, Sirius y Peter estábamos sentados sobre nuestras camas viéndonos en completo silencio aunque cada quien reflejaba algo diferente con su expresión.

Remus reflejaba para variar un actitud pensativa, Sirius bueno el rostro de Sirius era el de siempre parecía que nunca estaba pensando nada y de repente nos sorprendía con alguna locura o una estupidez lo que le llegara primero, Peter tenía el rostro contraído y aterrado viéndome y yo pues tenía la cara de asesino maniaco salido recientemente de Azkaban y para hacer alarde de este titulo tuve la extraña sensación de arrojarme al cuello de Peter por segunda vez en esa noche.

—¡Te voy a matar!- decía apretándole el cuello.

—¡James!- se levantaron de inmediato Sirius y Remus tratando de detenerme.

—¡Que clase de tío eres tu, mira que perder a Harry!

—¡Ja...ja...mes!- intentaba pronunciar Peter fallando terriblemente.

—¡Bestia como es posible que te asustaras y lo dejaras solo!

—¡Suéltalo James, lo vas a matar!

—¿Como crees que sería el fantasma de Peter, ah Remus?- dijo Sirius de pronto soltándome del brazo.

—¡Sirius!- le reclamo Remus soltándome también— ¡En que maldita etapa de tu vida perdiste la sensatez!

—¡Vamos, que solo era un pregunta Remus, no es para que te pongas en ese plan que tanto se asemeja al de mi madre.

—¡Chi…chicos!- gritaba el angustiado Peter.

—¡Que demonios pasa ahí adentro!

—Lily- como un resorte me separe y me arregle lo mejor que pude corriendo a abrir la puerta— Querida mía que gusto verte por aquí, seguro que me has extrañado en la cena y has venido por mi que gran detalle por tu parte pelirroja de mi corazón.

—No se que te fumes Potter pero cada día estas peor, eh venido porque McGonagall teme que estén haciendo otra de esas estupidas bromas que nos restan puntos y por si no lo has notado no vengo sola.

Era cierto, junto a ella estaba Nicole y Natalia. Esas tres eran inseparables pero sin lugar a dudas la cabecilla de ahí era Lily, mi hermosa pelirroja, ¿Ya les eh mencionado lo hermosa que es?

Bueno si ya se que lo hice, ¡Pero no me importa se los volveré a decir, así que se aguantan! Lily es la chica que me gusto desde que íbamos en primero aun lo recuerdo fue en la estación 9¾ estaba yo junto a mi abuelo esperando el expreso de Hogwarts.

_Años atrás…_

—Abuelo, ¿No habías dicho que este expreso es muy puntual?

—Y lo es James.

—¿Entonces porque seguimos aquí parados viéndonos?- a mi abuelo le debí parecer muy gracioso porque se rió.

—James, el problema es que el tren sale a las once y falta media hora para que sea esa hora.

—Ah- fue mi muy seca respuesta.

Miraba a todos a mi alrededor como si nada, no me importaban en lo absoluto y el hecho de que unas niñitas tontas rieran al verme no me inmuto en lo más mínimo, yo paseaba mi mirada reconociendo algunos rostros como el del pesado de Malfoy que como siempre te miraba para arriba de los hombros, cerca de él estaba Snape que había conocido en una fiesta de los Malfoy a la cual me obligaron asistir siendo la primera y ultima vez que iba lo único buena de la maldita fiesta conocí a Sirius y de inmediato hicimos mancuerna, el hecho de que el pastel explotara en la cara de todos los invitados ese día no fue simple casualidad, aunque es mejor que ningún Malfoy mucho menos la señora de esa familia se entere. Las mujeres se ponen muy mal con esos asuntos.

—¡Miren a quien encontré!- llego mi abuela con un Sirius de once años igual que yo aunque el iba con cara de pereza, el sueño de Sirius era sagrado según él para mantener una belleza intacta como era su caso.

—¡Hola James, hola abuelo de James!

—Hola Sirius- rió mi abuelo. Esa mañana estaba muy risueño creo yo.

—James te ves bien hermano, es una suerte que a ti el madrugar se te de.

—¿Te han levantado muy temprano cariño?- le pregunto tiernamente mi abuela a Sirius, seguramente se lo pregunto porque los tres conocemos a la madre de este y es un autentico Troll.

—¡Si abuela de James! Imagine usted que clase de infame despierta a alguien tan pequeño como yo a las diez de la mañana.

Los rostros de mis abuelos se vieron contrariados y yo me eche a reír pensando que nosotros llevábamos despiertos desde la siete y este tonto recién media hora antes ya estaba levantado, me distraje cuando alguien cruzaba por la barrera y fue la primera vez que mi sonrisa se congelo. Esa era la primera vez que veía Lily pero ella pareció ni si quiera notarme pues me paso de largo a mí, mis abuelos y Sirius que se seguía lamentándose de su temprano despertar.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo mira!- le jale el bolsillo a mi abuelo.

—¿Qué quieres que vea James?- se agacho entonces hasta mi poca altura..

—La chica de fuego, la de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué pasa con ella James, la conoces?

—Que va para nada, pero va hacer mi esposa- le dije con infinita seguridad.

Y aquí estábamos cinco años después cursando el quinto curso y con una Lily muy cambiada, más alta que la primera vez que entro en el radar de mi visión con esos intensos zafiros que tenían luz propia lanzándome miradas acusadoras.

—Potter bajen ya porque de lo contrario McGonagall vendrá por ustedes.

—Ya vamos Lily- dijo Remus saliendo del cuarto junto a Peter mientras Sirius me jalaba y todos bajamos rumbo al gran comedor.

—Si no llega antes matabas a Peter- me dijo Sirius cuando nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa donde ya estaba la cena servida.

—¡Cállate!- le dije pues estábamos sentados junto a Lily y las chicas.

—¿Qué ocultan eh Potter?- nos pregunto Nicole a Sirius y a mi, siempre tan suspicaz, esa era Nicole Olin hija de una prestigiada y famosa familia de sangres puras provenientes de Irlanda, era una chica muy guapa y con mucha fama dentro del sector masculino que la consideraban inalcanzable, a mi siempre me había parecido una caprichosa y bastante desconsiderada con nosotros los merodeadores.

Más de una vez me pareció ver que sus ojos azules miraban con cariño a Sirius y siempre que yo no taba esa mirada ella giraba su perfilado rostro a otro lado haciendo ondear esa larga melena rubia. Aunque debía admitir que Nicky; forma en que le llamaba para hacer la enojar siempre consiguiéndolo era una chica madura para su edad, inteligente y muy valiente jamás se lo diría.

—Nada Nicky, nada porque no mejor sigues con ese puré de patata en tu plato.

—¡No me llames Nicky!

—Oh, la linda Nicky no quiere que la diga, ¿Oíste Sirius?

—No James, ¿Que decías?

— Solo decía Nicky, Nicky, Nicky y Nicky.

—¡Lily dile algo!

—Estoy cenando Nicole, no me amargues la noche- dijo muy sería Lily sin si quiera verme momento que aprovecho la rubia para mirarme y sonreír mordaz, era un problema que todos supieran que Lily es mi punto débil. La única que no se enteraba era la susodicha.

— Nicky- dije por última vez cuando Remus me dio un codazo y a Nicky le dio otro su amiga Natalia.

Natalia Dalmine era una chica bastante fantástica, la más inteligente de nuestra casa claro después de mi Lily que era brillante, Natalia era de cabello castaño claro corto haciendo juego con sus ojos miel. Se podría decir que era como una pequeña niña bastante dulce y encantadora de esas que a todo el mundo le caí bien y que no le afligía en lo más mínimo ser mestiza y que Malfoy le declarara su odio por esto, aunque hay que admitir que a nadie nos importa las malditas ideas radicales de Malfoy que simplemente es odioso.

—Potter, ¿Qué milagro que no has traído a Harry? Pensé que querías ser la atracción también en la cena.

Ante las palabras de Lily, yo y mis amigos nos congelamos en tanto las chicas nos miraban con infinito interés, Wortmail solo bajo la mirada bastante acongojado, ¡Y mira que lo tenía que estarlo! Era su culpa que Harry anduviera en no se donde.

—Si cariño es solo que Harry estaba cansado y lo deje dormido pero mejor me voy a cuidarlo, ¡Los veo luego! Sirius por cierto espero que esta cena te dure un largo tiempo a ti y a todos unas dos horas no estaría mal. Los veo luego.

En cuanto salí por las puertas del gran comedor eche a correr a nuestra torre esperando que Sirius entendiera el mensaje o que en definitiva Remus le tradujera que necesitaba dos horas para hacer algo. Específicamente buscar a Harry. Entre corriendo al cuarto y saque mi capar de invisibilidad, el mapa de merodeador y salí a buscar a Harry, seguramente alguien lo habría tomado y conociendo a todos los alumnos de las casas salí disparado a Slytherin, empezaría primero por buscar entre mis enemigos o las personas mas sospechosas.

¿Qué como conseguiría entrar a la sala común de Slytherin? Un merodeador nunca revela sus secretos así que fui primeramente al cuarto de Nox, Malfoy, Snape, Goyle y Crabe de inmediato comencé a aventar cosas por todos lados, una corbata de Malfoy, un juguete algo raro de Nox comida y más comida, esos malditos libros de magia negra de Snivelli, un sostén, siempre sospeche que esos tenían algo de raros. Harry no estaba ahí.

Siguiendo en Slytherin fui al cuarto de las chicas la placa frente a la puerta decía Bella, Narcisa, Andrómeda, Pansy y Prince. Entre y me quede helado al ver la decoración tan tétrica pero igual comencé a buscar entre sus cosas, primero Bella, veamos un libro de magia negra, barniz negro, rosa negra, zapatillas negras ¿Qué color será su preferido? Pensé sarcástico.

Luego seguí al de Narcisa encontrado unas pañoletas que se veían bastantes caras, unos perfumes también caros y un cofre con varias joyas, vale ya se que no podría ahí caber Harry pero soy curioso, aunque eso no era nada impresionante, lo impresionante era que debajo de todas sus cosas había un álbum de fotos con muchas pero digo en verdad muchas fotos de una sola persona, ¡Era yo en todas salía yo! Muy guapo cabe destacar. De inmediato las avente y me dirigí al otro baúl saltándome el de Andrómeda que sería incapaz de hacer algún daño.

Después de mucho rebuscar me dirigí a Ravenclaw había perdido cuarenta y cinco minutos en la mazmorra serpiente, con paso regular llegue hasta la casa de los inteligentes, arrogantes águilas que siempre tenían cambios tan bruscos. Ahí perdí otros treinta minutos así que con mucha prisa fui a la casa de los nobles tejones, la verdad ya sabía yo que no encontraría nada y mi voz era profética pues de veras no encontré nada aunque me pareció curioso ver una foto de Nicole en el baúl de Diggory.

En cada habitación de chica había encontrado al menos una foto de por lo menos un merodeador aunque solo una chica tenía la de Peter, ya no recuerdo si era cuarto de chica la verdad. Y por ultimo y más fácil fui a Gryffindor comencé por el cuarto de los varones sin obtener resultado satisfactorio.

Lo que si encontré fue una revista de quidditch bastante buena que ya le devolvería algún día al dueño, tal vez por error claro porque ni imaginar perder una revista con la fotografía del mejor buscador de todos los tiempos en la portada. Ya casi pasaban las dos horas que seguramente los chicos me habían conseguido haciendo quien sabe que hazaña.

Entonces entre al cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor dejando al último el de mi Lily cuando por fin llegue a este comencé a buscar como loco pues ya empezaba a oír voces desde la sala y entonces encontré algo que me dejo conmocionado ¡El diario de Lily!

¿Les mencione que era curioso?

Abrí la primera hoja cuando en eso ya se escucharon pasos al subir, salí corriendo despavoridamente, ya en mi cuarto me quite la capa y deje el mapa. Baje a la sala común encontrándome con todos los de nuestra casa cubiertos de harina de pies a cabeza, parecía congregación de fantasmas.

—¡James!- se acerco un jovial Sirius en tanto todos le miraban con reproche.

—¿Qué hiciste canuto?- le pregunte con las manos en mis bolsas.

—¡OH James fue grandioso, verdad Moony!

—¿Te conozco?- le miro de lado Remus que también iba empolvado.

—¡Bah, se me paso un poco la mano! Pero hasta pareció que la broma la hubiéramos pensado tú y yo, no Moony y yo en menos de tres minutos debes de estar orgulloso de mi cornamenta- el pecho de Sirius pareció inflarse en tanto Peter entraba tosiendo en el mismo estado que todos.

—Lo que sucede es que, ¿Recuerdas ese hechizo de invocación y ese otro de explosión mas el de duplicar?

—Si, los recuerdo yo te los enseñe.

—¡Eso! Conseguí hacer al triple, estaba inspirado cornamenta.

—Ya conoces a Sirius entre más mejor- comento Remus.

—El caso es que eh conseguido hacer una explosión de tamaños tremendamente ofensivos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y todo el salón a quedado tremendamente asqueroso con todos salpicados por harina y unos más por jugos y otras cosas gracias a que eh comenzado un guerra de comida junto a Peter.

En eso note el huevo estrellado en la cabeza de Peter y al ver mejor a todos era verdad que todos llevaban más cosas además de la harina.

—¡La cara de Minerva era poesía pura!- rió Sirius pero no le puse atención pues en eso entro Lily dirigiéndose a mí.

—¡Todo esto fue tu idea verdad Potter!

—No tengo idea que me hables Lily eh estado todo este rato aquí encerrado en la torre con Harry- le asegure quitándole algo de pasta del cabello..

—¡Dame acá!- me arrebato el spaghetti y ya se iba a su cuarto cuando le llame ella me vio bastante molesta pero se sorprendió ante mi comentario.

—Lily con todo y eso encima sigues luciendo muy bien

Bueno después de todo y de no encontrar a Harry, recibir spaghetti, escuchar un montón de reclamos y otras cosas permanecía recostado en un sofá de la sala común con mis amigos que estaban un poco sorprendidos de todo lo que era capaz en dos horas.

—¿Entonces buscaste por todo el colegio?

—Si- asentí— hasta me atreví a hablarle educadamente a Peeves para saber si el tenía a Harry.

—¡Así que fuiste tu!- me señalo Remus— Cuando salimos del gran comedor lo encontramos petrificado, ¡En que estabas pensando James!

—Tu y tu frase recurrente Remus- le señalo Sirius.

—Bueno Remus si hubiera cooperado de buena gana nos habríamos evitado el hechizo.

—¿Entonces Harry sigue perdido?

—Me asombras con tu capacidad de deducir Peter- me levante enojado y me fui a sentar junto a la ventana viendo la Luna menguante y un humo que salio de la casa de Hagrid y entonces fue como si una mecha se prendiera en mi cerebro— ¡Hagrid!

—Debe estar en su casa-me dijo Sirius— Aunque no es de Hagrid de quien te debes preocupar si no más bien de Harry.

—¡Ya entiendo!- salto Remus y ambos nos miramos sonriendo y nos echamos a correr para afuera con Sirius y Peter tras nosotros.

Esa noche el castillo parecía desierto, seguramente todos se estarían quitando las gracias que provoco Sirius con su filosofía retorcida de entre más mejor, no nos costo nada de trabajo llegar hasta donde Hagrid que de inmediato nos abrió diciendo:

— Inconcientes por su culpa nos van a regañar- entonces lo vi. ¡Mi pequeño Harry estaba en la olla de Hagrid!

—¡No!- grite con horror y de inmediato lo saque con las manos quemándome así que tuve que aventarlo a Sirius, este a Remus y esta ya se lo iba aventar a Peter pero conociendo lo torpe que era se lo aventó a Hagrid que traía guantes.

—¿Pero que les pasa chicos?

—¡Hagrid como pudiste! Estabas a punto de hacer omelet de Harry Potter- reclamo el padre enfurecido, traducido ese ere yo James.

—¿Es algún chico de nuevo ingreso?

—James se refiere al huevo Hagrid- le explico Remus.

—¡No es un huevo es mi hijo!- le arrebate yo a Hagrid.

—Pues no se parece mucho a ti James, ¿Será que salio a la madre?

—No lo creo Hagrid- rió Sirius.

Entonces nos vimos en la tarea de explicarle todo lo acontecido a Hagrid que siempre que podía nos solapaba y pareció darle mucha gracia nuestra situación. Nos ofreció una disculpa tan sincera que se ofreció a ser tío del pequeño Harry cosa que agradecí de buena manera, aquella noche nos quedamos platicando con nuestro amigo gigante que nos platica de un rumor regado por Hogsmade acerca de un tal Voldemort. Esa noche de amigos termino hasta muy entrada la madrugada así que en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormido abrazando a Harry y como siempre pensando en Lily y en cierto diario que había despertado mi curiosidad.


	5. Serpiente y León

※

V

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

SERPIENTE Y LEÓN

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Los Slytherin eran conocidos por su astucia y por no tener para nada el mejor carácter del mundo; además, de unas ideas bastante narcisistas sobre la sangre pura, para ellos era lo más importante y cualquiera que no fuera de su clase era un mal que habría de erradicar de alguna forma. Irónico que entre sus filas estuviera un sangre mestiza, ¿Qué a quien me refiero?

Nada más ni menos que a mi, Severus Snape. Mi carácter era definitivamente lo que me había llevado a la casa de las serpientes, el sombrero no había terminado de posarse en mi cabeza cuando había gritado que mi destino era Slytherin. Y no se había equivocado, no me habría podido elegir mejor casa que esta aunque gracias a esto ya había ganado un enemigo James Potter, que siempre había despreciado a todos los de esta casa pero aun más a mí. ¡Ese maldito arrogante, me habrá de pagar todas las que me ah hecho!

—¿Estas leyendo?

—"_Qué perspicaz era en ocasiones Malfoy, cuando alguien tiene un libro en las manos y por lo regular ese alguien soy yo es obvio que estoy leyendo; sin embargo, no debía pelearme con el príncipe de la casa y perder mi titulo de su mano derecha_"— Así es Lucius.

—Veo que tu cabello ya ah crecido Snape- rió mordaz el rubio.

—Es que sucede que eres muy observador- al parecer el no noto el sarcasmo de voz porque siguió con su estupida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Snape!- escuche una voz chillona acercándose a mí.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi; Daisy Brook, era la chica más odiosa y pesada que alguien podría conocer, se creía la última mujer del mundo y que el resto era una clase de plebeyos de muy bajo nivel que tenía suerte de posar su mirada en ella. Admito que era hermosa pero su encanto era inexistente por no decir que nunca existió. Era alta de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, era vanidosa y presuntuosa además de ser toda una sangre pura. Y por raro que parezca siempre había estado interesada en mi así que con esto les basta para saber que estaba loca.

—¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con hastió.

—¿Por qué será que las serpientes siempre son tan frías?- se acerco provocativamente hasta quitarme el libro cosa que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia— Hola cariño, ¿Me has extrañado?

—No me has dado oportunidad hace menos de una hora que me encontré contigo, ahora que si te esforzaras y te desaparecieras más de un día podría reconsiderar

—¡Eres tan gracioso!- se echo a reír con esa espantosa risa que tanto odiábamos todos— Por favor Snape sabes que estamos casados y no se vería nada bien que te alejaras de mi por mucho tiempo, eso incluye las noches- su invitación no me animaba nada.

—¿Qué querías?- le corte el rollo.

—OH debo hacer algo y ese algo me impide llevar a nuestro pequeño Adonis así que tendrás que cuidarlo hasta mañana por la mañana, te quiero, ciao- se largo dejándome un huevo en las piernas y no me agrado como sonó eso.

—¿Adonis?- me pregunto Lucius— ¿Hay que poner nombre a estos malditos huevos?

Ahora que veía bien a Lucius este llevaba escondido su huevo entre su túnica al parecer usaba un hechizo pues el huevo rojo se mantenía unido a él mientras yo lo único que hacía con el mió que era de un color grisáceo era mantenerlo a raya lo más posible, nunca había sido participe de la idea de tener un hijo, mucho menos lo veía como si fuera un gran logro o mi meta a seguir, todo empeoraba al pensar que el huevo era mió y de la pesada de Brook.

—¡Que lindo!- bajo corriendo una rubia cabellera de las escaleras que de inmediato se aproximo a donde yo y mi amigo platicábamos esa era Narcisa Black, tras de ella se acercaba Bellatrix con su aura arrogante y a su lado caminaba Andrómeda con ese aire despistado nada propio de una Black— Es injusto que la maestra de estudios muggle les haya asignado justo esta tarea a ustedes y a nadie más.

—Es que solo a nosotros nos odia Cissy- recalco Bella sentándose en el sillón de cuero, siguiendo su ejemplo lo mismo hicieron sus hermanas— ¿Qué estupida idea es esa de ponerle nombre al huevo Malfoy?

—¡Bella! Me sorprende que no le han puesto uno, todos en nuestro curso ya lo han hecho- le miro sorprendida Andrómeda.

—Gente idiota, como si no hubiera mejores cosas que hacer.

—OH Bella, no debieras hablar así.

Bellatrix miro a su hermana con aburrimiento y luego de eso tomo mi libro que Brook había dejado en el sillón donde precisamente ella se fue a sentar.

—¿Aprendiendo nuevos trucos Snape?

—Siempre hacen falta Bella.

—Pues a ti no te han ayudado mucho porque hasta hace poco estabas con tremendo corte gracias a Potter.

—¡No le moleste Bella!

—Vamos Cissy una broma más no afectara a Snape, no después de ser la comidilla de la escuela toda esta semana ¿No Severus?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto Lucius— porque es obvio que buscaras venganza.

—Aun no tengo nada concreto- respondí de forma seca— pero la biblioteca siempre me ayuda a pensar.

Me levante de ahí al ver que se acercaban Nox, Lestrange y Crabbe seguramente todos empezarían una platica sobre ese misterioso Voldemort que era un tema muy popular a ultimas fechas en la sala común, camine con pesadez por las mazmorras hasta llegar a la biblioteca que estaba muy alejada de nuestra sala común y de inmediato me acerque a la mesa de mi leona favorita.

—¿Cuándo vas a tener las narices en algo que no sean libros Evans?

—Cuando Potter consiga cerebro.

—Buena respuesta- me senté frente a ella viendo como mantenía gran cantidad de pergaminos, tinta, libros y un huevo en el escritorio en que trabajaba, el más alejado de la biblioteca como siempre.

—Es la primera vez que te veo cargando el huevo Snape- me sonrió— ¿Qué haría Brook de verme contigo?

—Lo mismo que haría Potter, despedazarte.

—¡No me lo menciones!- se ofusco la pelirroja— Ese Potter, estoy segura que él y Black planearon la broma del comedor, aunque me aseguro que todo el rato estuvo en la torre cuidando de Harry.

—¿Harry?

—¡Claro! Es que tú no sabes- tomo el huevo entre sus manos— te presento a mi hijo y de Potter este es Harry James Potter.

Por una razón no me agrado nada sus palabras con ellas toco fondo en algún hueco en mi estomago que solo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de ella: Te presento a mi hijo y de Potter. Rabia sentí al escuchar esas palabras, ¡Ese desgraciado tenía todo lo que yo quería! El maldito de Potter era todo un sangre pura, era el mejor en clase sin necesidad de estudiar ni la primera línea de un libro, era el favorito de la mayoría de los profesores y estaba en la alta estima de Dumbledore, pero lo que mas me hacía reventar es que tenía a Lily Evans, la chica que siempre me había gustado y la misma que siempre se había mantenido enamorada de él por mucho que ella y yo lo negáramos.

—¿Tú escogiste el nombre?

—Que va, todo a sido idea de Potter y fue mejor así porque me ahorro el carcomerme la cabeza. Desde luego es mejor que la situación de Nicole y Black, ¿Sabes que ellos le han cambiado el nombre a su hijo cada día desde que no lo dieron?

—¿Eso han hecho?

—Si, esos dos no tienen remedio- rió con esa expresión dulce y alegre en su rostro y con esos ojos verdes que nunca perdían el brillo solo visto en piedras preciosa— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo Snape?

—Según Brook, Adonis- bufe molestó.

—Típico de ella- rió alegre— ¿Como es que nos vinieron a tocar estas parejas?

—¿Cómo sabes que no es nuestro destino Lily?

—Severus, tu no crees en el destino. En todo caso mi destino jamás sería Potter.

Lily miro a una persona que salía de la biblioteca, esa persona era Ámbar la mas guapa de séptimo curso y con quien Potter tendría una cita este sábado y que provoca esa repentina expresión triste en el rostro de mi hermosa pelirroja. Mía, que sueño tan lejano eh improbable era ese.

—Severus me tengo que ir, ¿Me acompañas?

—Si me acerco a tu sala común contigo a mi lado es seguro que Potter y sus amigos irán Azkaban por provocar una muerte con todas sus agravantes.

—¿Tan malo sería que ellos llegaran? ¿Los extrañarías si son enviados a Azkaban?

—No habría forma Lily porque el muerto sería yo.

Lily rió con ganas yo por mi parte intente sonreír. Obviamente no lo logre.

—Pero miren nada más que cuadro tan más peculiar, serpiente y león.

—¿Qué te molesta Potter, que dentro del cuadro no estés tu?

—Ya te estabas tardando Snape parece gustarte ser nuestro bufón.

—¿Siempre tienes que hablar tras Potter, Black? Patético.

—Que va no es nada patético si quieres saber algo que en verdad yo te lo puedo mostrar- la varita de Black apuntaba a un ataque no reaccione hasta ver la figura de Lily protegiéndome.

—¡No!

—¡Quítate Lily!- la halo Potter contra él.

—¡Ya basta, déjenlo en paz no les ah hecho nada!

—Su sola existencia nos afecta Lily- se aferro Potter a ella.

—¡Remus diles algo!

—Baja la varita Sirius estamos en la biblioteca- y se acerco hasta hablarle al oído— Y además hay suficientes testigos, recuerda ya tenemos un castigo.

—Esta bien, solo porque Lily lo a pedido pero mejor será que cuides tus pasos Snape.

—Siempre lo hago Black, nunca sabes cual merodeador te atacara a traición.

—Vamos- hablo Potter antes que nadie y se llevo de ahí a su pandilla y a Lily, no sin antes dirigirme una ultima mirada de autentico desprecio y odio que era correspondido.

Con menos ánimos que antes regrese a las mazmorras y encontré a Lucius y Bella platicando, como no de su tema preferido de esos dos.

—Te habías tardado Snape.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Pues no mucho, a penas de han marchado los demás y hemos podido hablar como se debe- me dijo Bella.

—¿Voldemort quizás era el tema?

—El esta aquí.

—¿Qué?- pregunte un tanto sorprendido. Extraña reacción en mí.

—Te estábamos esperando ahora ándate el solo nos quiere ver a nosotros tres y deja ese huevo no se vera bien que vallas con semejante cosa.

No muy seguro seguí a Lucius y Bella, sería la primera vez que le veíamos. Lo conocíamos gracias a que sus ideas de destrozar a los sangre sucia habían llegado hasta nuestro oídos en un tugurio de mala muerte que solíamos frecuentar. Escuchamos sobre su pensamiento tan parecido al fundador de nuestra casa, Salazar Slytherin. Pero no lo conocíamos y ni idea de cómo era. Nos dirigimos a la mazmorra más alejada y olvidada en ese castillo muy seguro de si Lucius fue el primero en entrar luego Bella y al final yo, una aura hasta entonces desconocida para mi nos rodeo a los tres.

Saliendo de la oscuridad y gracias a unas velas que iluminaban la habitación vimos el rostro de un hombre alto y de cabello negro de una extraña belleza que pareció cautivar a Bella pues con la tenue luz de las velas su rostro pareció enrojecer. El nos vio detenidamente y sonrió, era escalofriante hasta para mí.

—No me esperaba menos de un alumno de Slytherin.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a mis compañeros pero no a mí y lo que le siguió ya no fue una adulación, el tipo fue al grano, nos quería para formar un grupo donde el sería el líder teniendo como ideal matar a todos los sangre sucia y los muggle además de todo aquel que se opusiera a sus ideas así fuera un sangre pura. No pude evitar dejarme inducir por sus palabras, la sola idea de desaparecer a todos esos de clase inferior me hacía feliz aunque también pensé en Lily, ella era sangre sucia. Estando dentro del grupo seguramente yo podría evitar que a ella le pasara cualquier cosa.

Aquella noche marque mi vida y mi futuro me convertí en lo que el nos llamo: Mortifagos. Una marca de calavera y serpiente en nuestro brazo fue testigo de nuestra iniciación, los primeros en las filas de Lord Voldemort. El mundo temblaría ante su nombre y yo perdería mi vida en ese momento pero no mis sentimientos a Lily, ni el odio a Potter.

Serpiente y león, ¿Por qué lo de ambos tendría que ser necesariamente una relación imposible? Lily era mi obsesión y sería mía ahora más que nunca, por fin tenía algo parecido al grupo de Potter.


	6. Virtud y Defecto

※

VI

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

VIRTUD & DEFECTO

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Esa mañana había amanecido con una peculiar flojera, sería tal vez que era jueves y la posibilidad de que el fin de semana estuviera cada vez más cerca me alegraba, por fin tendría la oportunidad de salir con Ámbar la inalcanzable para muchos, pero claro, no para mi. Todo un Potter.

Sonreí a Harry que se mantenía a lado mió y de mi Lily, que según ella muy para su pesar se tenía que sentar conmigo en la clase de estudios muggle: Es una suerte que solo sea una clase estar contigo Potter, eh escuchado que la estupidez se pega. El comentario no me hubiera molestado tanto con ella si hubiera tenido la delicadeza de decírmelo al oído pero eso de usar el hechizo amplificador de voz en medio comedor había sido el colmo. Como fuera yo tenía orgullo.

Y gracias a eso ahora ambos estábamos peleados desde esta mañana bueno más bien era yo el de la bronca porque el estado normal de Lily es vivir peleada conmigo. Yo se que solo es una forma de demostrarme su inmenso amor, tal vez pronto le perdone.

—¿Potter escucho lo que dije?- escuche la voz de la profesora de estudios muggle junto a mí.

—Claro profesora- le sonreía coquetamente.

—¡Black!- se giro de inmediato dejándome en paz hasta irse donde Sirius y Nicole.

—Idiota- rió Nicole por lo bajo mientras Sirius le miraba mal.

—¿Qué se supone que hace?

—¡Nada profesora!

Pobre Sirius desde el primer día de clases los profesores habían parecido ponerse de acuerdo en no creer nuestra frase de "_Nada profesora_" así que esa excusa estaba vetada para nosotros igual que cualquier otra excusa que no nos inculpara de algo. Igual canuto me dio oportunidad para preguntar a Lily que rayos había dicho la maestra.

—Evans- siempre que me enojo con ello le hablo por el apellido— ¿Qué dijo la profesora?

—Estaba comenzando hablar sobre una dinámica que tenemos que hacer con Harry.

—"_Lily contestándome bien y sin ninguna clase de insulto_"-trague saliva—¿Por qué me respondiste Evans?

—Es lo normal que hace alguien cuando le preguntan algo, no se si te habrás enterado Potter pero se lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No lo digo por eso si no porque…

—¡Atención!

—"_Esa profesora tenía la mala educación de interrumpir mis platicas con Lily en su clase aunque yo y Sirius teníamos la mala maña de interrumpir su clase a cada momento_"

—Como les iba diciendo, para este viernes quiero que traigan a sus hijos con virtudes y defectos, ¿Si Dalmine?

—Disculpe profesora pero no entiendo como podríamos traerlos con virtudes y defectos. Son huevos.

—Bueno señorita Dalmine como bien sabe todo mundo hereda algo de los padres por genética pero en este caso ya que obviamente los huevos no tienen la genética de los padres es necesario que ustedes vayan dando o heredando algo a sus hijos, el primer paso en este caso es heredarle virtudes y defectos de los padres, cada uno de los padres debe heredar dos virtudes y un defecto a su hijo y ambos tienen que heredar una virtud en conjunto a su hijo, con esto me demostraran lo unido que esta el matrimonio, ¡Black!

—Je- sonrió Sirius guardando quien sabe que mientras la maestra se quedaba fija viéndolo o estrangulándolo según la perspectiva de cada quien.

—Como decía, ambos tienen que elegir una virtud en conjunto esta será la primera parte de su calificación así que asegúrense de hacer una buena elección ¿Si Malfoy?- se giro la maestra a ver al rubio y perder de vista a Canuto.

—¿Con que clase de hechizo será que heredemos algo?

—Buena pregunta Malfoy- sonrió la profesora y se dirigió hasta su escritorio donde permanecía un huevo parecido al que cada uno de nosotros tenía— Asegúrense de que cuando vayan a pasar alguna de sus virtudes estén en un lugar sin bullicio es importante que se concentren, ¡Black preste atención que no se lo volveré a explicar!

—Bueno.

—Observen bien- se arremango la manga de su túnica la profesora— Colocaran su mano encima del huevo y pronunciaran _Virtue e Defeito_, seguidamente pronunciaran la virtud que den o el defecto el orden no importa eso si recuerde que deben ser tres de cada uno y el ultimo es a su elección en pareja, les mostrare.

La profesora se quedo fija viendo el huevo y entonces coloco su mando por encima de él y susurro _Virtue e Defeito_, el huevo pareció resplandecer apenas un poco y la profesora menciono la palabra prudencia. Vaya cosa que le venía a heredar, ¡Prudencia! Definitivamente esta maestra era una aburrida yo definitivamente iba a heredar a Harry cualquier otra cosa que no fuera prudencia.

—¡Oye!- alzo la mano Sirius.

—¡No me hable de tú señor Black!- le miro molesta.

—Bueno todo eso de andar heredando virtudes esta muy bien pero por ejemplo hace poco una duda asalto mi cabeza.

—No sabía que se podía asaltar el vació- le dijo Nicole haciendo reír a todos incluyéndome a mi y la profesora. Aunque me tuve que callar rápido porque Canuto me vio mal.

—Perdone Black, pero por favor continué, ¿Qué duda es esa?

—Como decía, es que haber por ejemplo yo una de más virtudes es mi tremendo atractivo y apple, ¿No chicas?

—¡Si!- gritaron a coro muchas chicas. Hasta Slytherin.

—¡Eso mismo! Entonces profesora como voy a heredar cosas tan buenas a esto- nos señalo Sirius a todos su huevo— Si aun no se descifrar si es niño o niña, porque como usted ya habrá visto no hay manera de averiguarlo- hizo girar Sirius el huevo sobre su dedo asustando a Nicky que le miraba aterrorizada— ¿Cómo le voy a heredar apple si en este caso fuera niña? Haber dígame- Sirius aventó el huevo a Nicole que hizo una atrapada digna de un magnifico portero de Quidditch.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, era verdad lo que Sirius decía ¿Cómo saber si el huevo era niño o niña? Aunque a la profesora no pareció agradarle la pregunta de canuto porque se puso inmensamente roja pasando por el azul y el verde todo ello hasta que pareció olfatear algo y seguidamente exploto una bomba fétida que nos hizo huir a todos de la clase. Esa canuto, cuando arrojo el huevo no había sido lo único.

La clase había terminado con todos apestando a huevo podrido por lo que ya ningún profesor nos quiso dar la clase el resto de día y miren que Minerva lo intento. Ahora todos nos dedicábamos a intentar quitarnos la peste que nos había dejado Sirius, por lo menos gracias a esto ahora podíamos dedicarnos a la difícil tarea de encontrar nuestras virtudes y defectos. Ya cada pareja estaba en algún lugar de Hogwarts heredando algo a su hijo. Cerca del lago estaban la rubia Nicole con el buen Canuto y el huevo que seguía sin nombre gracias a que los padres no se ponían de acuerdo, el niño ya llevaba unos siete nombres como Canutito, Marilyn, William, Ron y Filch gracias a la ocurrencia de este ultimo Sirius se había llevado un hechizo levitado cortesía de la madre Nicky.

—¡Por quinta ves Black, el atractivo no será considerado una virtud! Te lo acaba de decir la profesora y además los huevos no tienen género, ¿Qué no comprendes?

—Sigo pensando que la profesora comete un grave error en cuanto al atractivo.

Nicole suspiro cansada y Sirius se encogió de hombros mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No tengo idea que virtud le vayas a heredar TÚ a nuestro hijo, no hay por donde hallarte alguna Black.

—Que agresiva eres conmigo Nicole.

—¿Cómo?- miro sorprendida Nicole a Sirius.

—Nada olvídalo, solo estaba siendo sincero… ¡Ya me encontré una virtud!

—¡No puede ser!- grito histérica Nicole tomándose de la cara. La comprendo Sirius agota a cualquiera con tan solo hablar.

Más alejados de ellos estaban Peter y Goyle viéndose y yo creo que seguirían así por un muy largo rato. Así que dejémoslos. Más allá estaban Lucius y Bellatrix discutiendo y seguidamente discutiendo había personas que no tenían ninguna sola virtud.

—¡Se quieren callar!

—¡Tu no me mandas Snape!- le grito Bella.

—¡Histérica, ya cálmate!- le grito Malfoy a su pareja.

—¡Expeliarmus!- esa fue la ultima vez que vimos a Malfoy por la tarde pues salio despedido al gran lago y no consiguió salir de este hasta muy entrada la noche al parecer al calamar no se le había olvidado que Malfoy en una ocasión le había enredado tres de sus brazos de alguna forma. Pasando a asuntos más agradables o personas que realmente son agradables mire a Remus y Natalia que habían intercambiado entre ellos una lista de virtudes y defectos.

—Natalia, tu no tienes ninguno de estos defectos.

—Eres muy amable Remus, pero yo se que los tengo- se sonrojo la castaña.

—Me niego a creerlo- le tomo Remus de la mano y ambos se quedaron embobados viéndose.

—"_Par de cursis_"- pensé y mire a Lily que me había llamado.

—¡Quieres dejar de vigilar a todo el mundo y prestar atención a nuestro trabajo!

—¡Admítelo Lily!

—¿Admitir que?- enarco esa ceja de forma seductora. Lo hace al drede.

—Que no soportas mi indeferencia por más tiempo, se que es difícil mantenerse alejada de mi por mucho tiempo así que te perdona Lily querida- tome su mano siguiendo el ejemplo de Remus y esperando la misma reacción que Natalia tuvo con él; sin embargo, Lily como siempre me cambio la escena y me soltó un golpe en la mano la muy fiera.

—Dale tres virtudes a Harry y ya James.

—¡Me llamaste James!- sonreí contento— esta bien ahora si podemos trabajar, ¿Tu que le darías Lily?

—¿Yo?- pregunto sorprendida.

—Pues claro que tu, eres la madre ¿Recuerdas?

—Yo había pensado- su rostro acalorado se inclino hasta acercarse a mi oído y con sus ojos brillantes me susurro— esta pensando en heredar a Harry amabilidad y que sea justo, de defecto pues yo soy muy despistada en cuanto algunas cosas así que eso le daría.

—Ah, me parece muy bien Lily. Aunque eh de admitir que yo no te encuentro ningún defecto- sus ojos me miraron temerosos y entonces me apresure ah hablar— Sabes yo heredare a Harry mi valentía y algo de ser perspicaz y de defecto sin lugar a dudas mi arrogancia

—Así que lo admites Potter, eres un arrogante.

—Si, es mi gran defecto pero para eso están tus virtudes que mantendrán el equilibrio en Harry- le guiñe un ojo a lo que ella sonrió.

—Debes estar muy loco Potter y eso te hace diferente- ella prosiguió al ver que yo la iba a interrumpir— ¿Cuál será la virtud conjunta que le demos?

—La pregunta ofende Lily- me ingenie para acercarla hasta a mi abrazándole por la cintura y tome su frágil mano entre la mía acerque amabas por encima de Harry— Virtue e Defeito- entonces uní mis labios con los de Lily y muy quedamente susurre: amor.

Esa había sido nuestra virtud en conjunto que habíamos dado a Harry, la virtud que era tener amor al parecer lo hicimos bien porque nuestro pequeño retoño se inundo de una gran luz que desapareció en el momento que Lily me planto tremenda cachetada, que bien había valido la pena.

—¡Eso estuvo de lujo James!- me dijo Sirius una vez que estuvimos los cuatro en nuestra habitación— ¡Le robaste un beso a nuestra prefecta estrella!

—Lo del beso no estuvo bien Sirius, aunque lo que tu y Lily le dieron a Harry eso si que fue bueno te felicito James.

—Gracias Moony- sonreí desde mi cama con una bolsa de hielo en mi mejilla. Después de todo la frágil mano de Lily no lo era tanto.

—Esta dinámica esta resultando divertida- nos dijo Sirius saltando en su cama hasta sentarse en ella— Pues Nicole y yo hemos heredado ah Dafne…

—¡Sirius la maestra dijo que…!

—Déjale Remus, igual mañana el y Nicole le van a cambiar nombre,

—Es verdad- mordió Remus su chocolatina,

—Bueno a Dafne le hemos heredado que sea fiel a lo que piensa, inteligencia…

—¡Esa se la heredo Nicole!- le dijo Remus a Sirius que se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Intuición canuto- sonrió Remus.

—Como les digo sus virtudes han sido fidelidad, sinceridad, suspicacia e inteligencia. De los defectos no me pregunten porque ambos acordamos no decirlos. Ah y la virtud conjunta es el valor.

—¿Y tu Moony?

—Bueno a Oscar, así se llama el hijo de Natalia y mió hemos heredado bondad, humildad, inteligencia y sencillez los defectos son ironía y temor, la virtud conjunta es la tolerancia.

—¿Por qué la profesora habrá decidido que teníamos que dar más virtudes que defectos?- pregunto Sirius.

—Porque siempre es más fácil ver un defecto que una virtud- le conteste a lo que el se quedo pensativo.

Sin que James lo supiera su hijo se iba a quedar con esa virtud conjunta que James y Lily escogieron ese día; el amor, sería la principal arma de Harry Potter en el futuro y el arma de sus padres en el presente y por la eternidad. Aunque para eso había que pasar por un difícil camino.

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :


	7. El peor castigo

※

VII

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

EL PEOR CASTIGO

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

Mis presentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo son acertados y ese día no tenía porque ser la excepción. Desde el momento que pise el despacho de Minerva aquella mañana a petición de esta y pude ver a Potter y a Black a primeras horas de la mañana antes de desayunar ya quiere decir que el día va ir mal, más que mal, ¡Terriblemente mal, catastróficamente mal, exorbitantemente mal! Vale, captaron el mensaje, no exageremos pelirroja.

¡Pero que espanto! No me eh presentado. Mucho gusto, soy Lily Evans, voy al quinto curso de magia y hechicería en el colegio Hogwarts y mi casa es la casa de los valientes; Gryffindor, aun recuerdo cuando el sombrero me selecciono para esa casa y me tuve que ir a sentar a lado de ese chico de profundos ojos marrón que me escudriñaban sin compasión. Y que en cinco cursos no lo había dejado de hacer. Pero bueno, el caso no es recordar viejos tiempos, si no tiempos presentes los únicos donde existimos.

—¡Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall! Cada día amanece usted más hermosa.

—¡Es verdad!- siguió Sirius a James— ¡Si fuera ochenta años más joven!

—¡Canuto!- le tapo la boca— no es hora de bromas Canuto.

—¿Qué quiere Potter?- les miro Minerva con aprensión tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el escritorio de roble.

—Vera querida profesora hace un día excelente.

—Para usted todos los viernes son días excelentes Potter, la sola posibilidad de no tener clases lo hace día excelente para usted.

—Pues la verdad si pero sabrá que este en especial es hermoso para volar sobre el campo de Quidditch así que…

—Tenga Potter- le entrego un pergamino— deje sus alabanzas para los demás profesores y ahora fuera Black, usted se queda Potter.

—¿Cómo?- se freno James que hizo caer a Sirius por lo abrupto de su parada. Los dos habían tirado a correr nada más al recibir el pergamino.

—¡Ah señorita Evans, ya esta aquí!- hasta ese momento Mcgonagall había notado mi presencia al igual que Black y Potter que me miraban interrogantes— Por favor tome asiento y usted Black, ¿Por qué lo sigo viendo en mi despacho?

—¿Por qué todavía no me voy?

—¡Pero que astucia Black!

—Gracias- sonrió Sirius contento.

—¡No entiende que se vaya!

—¡Que genio!- salio Sirius ofendido con el pergamino en sus manos.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que yo y Potter estábamos sentados frente a la jefa de nuestra casa que revisaba unos pergaminos y de vez en cuando sorbía un poco de te y ya en tres ocasiones nos había ofrecido galletitas que ninguno de los dos aceptamos. Potter me miraba de forma asustadiza y de no se donde me paso un pergamino sin que Minerva lo notara.

_Lily querida, ¿Me acusaste por el beso de ayer?_

_Porque gustoso recibiré en todo caso el castigo._

_Tuyo, James_. _Besos. Muack, muack._

No habría que describirles mi sorpresa al leer semejante cosa, al parecer a Potter le pareció muy gracioso pues me dio una de esos sonrisas cínicas y me guiño un ojo lanzando un beso al aire a lo que yo amablemente correspondí aventándole el arrugado pergamino a la cara, hasta entonces Minerva alzo la vista.

—Esta castigado Potter.

—¡Que, pero que hice!

—¿Le parece poco lo que le hizo a Snape?

—Pero ese ya es asunto viejo.

—No para el profesorado Potter además hasta ahora el castigo estaba pendiente. Y si me va a decir porque solo usted, no se preocupe que Black y… ¡OH que vergüenza!- se llevo las manos a la cara una horrorizada maestra de transformaciones una mueca exagerada si me lo preguntan—nuestro prefecto Remus Lupin que estoy segura fue corrompido por usted que se encargo de nublar su buen juicio, ambos serán castigados por Slurghon.

—Profesora- le interrumpí— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Ah si señorita Evans, usted será la encargada de cuidar que Potter cumpla su castigo.

—¿Qué castigo es ese y porque Evans me tiene que cuidar?

—Su castigo Potter es quedarse este sábado a recoger y clasificar toda la sección de libros viejos que mantenemos guardados en la biblioteca, la señorita Evans se encargara de cuidarlo.

—¡Este sábado!- se levanto James enfadado— ¡No este sábado no se puede!

—Dumbledore lo decidió y si pretende ir a reclamar pierde su tiempo Potter porque el director se fue de viaje anoche.

—¡Es injusto!

—No es quien para hablar de justicia Potter- la profesora puso una cara desdeñosa cuando James hubo salido del despacho azotando la puerta.

Y yo sabía la razón del enojo de James, era por Ámbar, no tanto la ida a Hogsmade si no que justo este sábado era su cita con la chica mononeural. Estaba enfadado porque no podría ir con ella y yo me sentía también enfadada pero ya no estaba segura de la razón.

Me sentí repentinamente triste al ver como el salio iracundo del despacho, seguramente prefería mil veces estar ese sábado con una chica tan hermosa como Ámbar y no con alguien tan simple como Lily Evans. Y eso que a diario me proclamaba amor, a penas ayer me había robado un beso y ahora la sola idea de estar conmigo era el peor castigo para él.

—No te sientas mal Lily, sabes que Potter a veces no se da cuenta de sus meteduras de pata.

—¿Pero es que algún merodeador lo hace?- abrió la boca Nicole asiendo un ademán de sorpresa y asombro.

—No se porque me importa, yo se que eso del amor que me proclama Potter no es más que una broma para él- mis amigas me vieron de forma triste de la misma forma que estuve todo ese viernes hasta llegar el sábado y con él un castigo que tendría que vigilar.

Desganada baje a desayunar como siempre con Natalia y Nicole acompañándome pero esta vez llevaba a Harry, era sábado supuestamente le tocaba cuidarlo a James pero como estaríamos en el castigo juntos daba lo mismo. Minerva me había dicho muy claramente que el castigo terminaría hasta las dos de la tarde y según lo que sin querer había escuchado la cita de Potter era al medio día.

—¡Pasaras casi cuatro horas con Potter, pero que espanto Lily!

—No ayudas nada a mejorar el ánimo de Lily- le reclamo Natalia a Nicole.

—Perdona Lily, pero en parte es tu culpa mira que aceptar las órdenes de Minerva cuando se supone que el castigo es para Potter, ¡No para ti!

—No hay que verlo necesariamente como un castigo- intervino Natalia— Más bien velo como la oportunidad perfecta para que tu y él se empiecen a llevar mejor.

No pude evitar reír ante la cara de desagrado que le había puesto la rubia a la siempre amable castaña y que comenzó con una larga platica de los pocos pros y muchos contras de tener un castigo con la cabecilla de los merodeadores. De cierta forma Nicole tenía razón el castigo también iba a ser para mi al tener que aguantar seguramente el mal genio de Potter, pero ni hablar ya le había dicho a la jefa de la casa que lo haría. La hora del desayuno había terminado y en todo ese tiempo los merodeadores no habían ido a desayunar; raro, aun mas conociendo el paladar de Remus.

—¡Lily!- escuche mi nombre y me gire para encontrarme cara a cara con Potter y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Eh de admitir que en cinco años que llevo conociendo a Potter jamás le había visto mayor atractivo que ese cabello negro indomable, razón por la cual no lograba entender porque tenía un club de fans pero ahora viéndolo bien, James era realmente guapo, mucho muy guapo. Se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos marrón brillando intensamente.

—Hola Lily- me saludo con una voz ronca.

¡Sentí la boca seca, completamente seca y la cara ardiendo! De pronto mis jeans y mi cazadora de Brujas de Mcbeth me hacían sentir avergonzada, ¡Ni hablar de mis zapatillas desgastadas!

—Luces muy linda esta mañana.

—Adulador- le dije y observe su sonrisa juguetona. James era guapo, atractivo y tenía estilo a la hora de vestir pero jamás imagine que tuviera un estilo tan sofisticado, no iba con él.

—¿Qué tanto me miras Lily?

—Tu atuendo.

—¿No te gusta?

—No sabía que tenias buen gusto para vestir Potter, es solo que me sorprendiste- dije observando su atuendo que hacia lucir a Potter tan varonil y tan sumamente parecido al de Lucius Malfoy que siempre nos restregaba a todos su ropa fina y costosa.

—No sabía que te gustara esta clase de ropa- me sonrió— ¿Te gusta lo que ves Lily?

—No me gusta Potter, ¿Qué te dio por ponerte algo que no va contigo?

James pareció quedarse sorprendido mientras yo me marchaba de ahí para entrar a la biblioteca, un momento más cerca de Potter y le diría que estaba hecho un bombón que no le pedía nada a mi novio idealizado y totalmente ficticio, esta cabeza estaba realmente confundida, ¿Qué haces cuando ves a un chico que supera a tu hombre ideal? Una vez más me tuve que detener al haberme llamado por segunda vez.

—¡Lily! Se que no es este mi estilo pero Sirius y Remus insistieron, me dijeron que a Ámbar le encantan los hombre con ropa de marca tu ya sabes que la moda le encanta a las chicas

—¿Pretendes ser alguien mas solo por ella?

—¡No soy alguien más!

—El atuendo no te hace Potter deberías explicarle eso a tu nueva conquista- me aleje de ahí hasta la biblioteca justo a tiempo para quitarme una lagrima de mis ojos cuando James entro detrás de mi a la biblioteca.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡No obvio no estoy bien Potter! Tengo que pasar todo un sábado contigo.

—Venga Lily, que solo será hasta el medio día.

—¿Medio día? Minerva no te dijo que…

—¡Potter, Evans síganme!- llego la señora Pince interrumpiéndome.

—¿Decirme que Lily?- me susurro a lo que yo mande a callarlo.

—Aquí tiene su trabajo Potter, ¡Es todo suya!

—¡Esto es una injusticia!- le grito James a la bibliotecaria pero esta ni se inmuto y miren que odio decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Potter. El lugar a donde nos había traído estaba repleto de polvo, libros, oscuridad y un mechero que apenas si iluminaba algo.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya Potter.

—¿Qué? Tu también Lily, no se cansan de cargarme culpas- se giro a verme ofuscado.

—Lo mejor será que empieces- dije yéndome a sentar a una silla con Harry en brazos.

—¿No me piensas ayudar Lily?

—¡Debes estar loco!- me eche a reír al ver su rostro desencajado en la penumbra que estábamos.

—Bueno, entonces debieras por lo menos estarte atenta al reloj de lo contrario se me hará tarde para mi cita.

—¿Es muy importante para ti?- le dije viendo como comenzaba arremangarse la manga de su camisa y tomaba un par de libros.

—Por supuesto, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es esa chica?

—Si es difícil, ¿Por qué quieres salir con ella?

—Porque me gusta y porque siempre es bueno distraerse, venga Lily que a penas si tenemos quince años, ella en cambio ya tiene la mayoría de edad y es muy guapa.

—"_Si guapa y hueca_"- me remarque mentalmente— "_Que hacer Harry se ve que tiene deseos de ir, su castigo termina hasta las dos y si le digo que no puede irse me va a odiar y yo también me voy a odiar y lo se porque me conozco_".

—Lily, cuéntame algo. El silencio es escandalosamente espantoso.

—¿Por qué tendría que contarte algo yo a ti Potter?

—Porque las pocas veces que hemos hablado lo eh disfrutado- decía revisando unos libros— claro esas veces que no terminas pegándome, insultándome o lanzándome algo al rostro y eso incluye miradas asesinas marca registrada Evans y de uso exclusivo para Potter.

—Son miradas asesinas marca registrada Evans y no son de uso exclusivo para Potter, no eres tan especial como para tener algo exclusivo de mi parte Potter.

—Que dureza Lily, yo que soy pura miel contigo- hizo ademán de dolerle el pecho mientras subía un par de libros a uno de los libreros dispuestos y que previamente había limpiado con ayuda de la varita.

—Miel, tu eres todo menos miel Potter.

—Es que no me conoces Lily, pero puedo llegar a ser de lo más dulce. Sin claro, llegar a empalagarte pero si con un claro deseo de querer más- me guiño un ojo al acercarse al mechero y tomar más libros— Soy un ángel, cariño.

—¡No me llames cariño!

—Esta bien, amor.

—¡Tampoco Amor!

—Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa.

—¡Mucho menos por titulo nobiliario!

—No te alteres muñeca.

—¡Mucho menos muñeca!

—Te comprendo leona.

—¡No, leona tampoco!

—Pero bebe…

—¡El único bebe aquí es Harry y tu le estas quitando el lugar James!

—Claro que no mi bebe tiene su lugar y nadie se lo puede quitar, ¿De acuerdo, corazón?

—¡Es que no puedes decirme de otra forma que no sea mi nombre!- decía ya bastante alterada.

—¡Es que no puedes aceptar un cumplido de mi parte Lily!

—¡No es eso!- retrocedí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me levante pero de pronto James ya estaba encarándome.

—¡Entonces que es Lily!- me acerco tomándome por la cintura— ¿Es que de veras te molesta tanto mi sola existencia?

¡Pero a este loco que le pasaba! Pensaba yo al ver su mirada triste y su voz vacilante susurrándome al oído mientras recargaba su rostro en mi hombro haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración. Y si el estaba loco yo lo estaba más al abrazarle con el rostro colorado haciendo juego con mi cabello y con ese corazón acelerado.

—Nunca me ah molestado James.

—¡Lo sabía!- se despego de mi sonriendo desmesuradamente y volviendo a su trabajo dejándome como una tabla por no decir como una idiota con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Odio a tu padre!- le dije a Harry sentándome de nuevo en la silla mientras oía la risa de James.

—¡No es verdad Harry!- tomo Potter al huevo entre sus manos levantándolo— Lo que tu madre no termina de entender es que solo se puede odiar a lo que hemos querido, ese mi pequeño Harry es el error de tu madre al decir que me odia.

Y como siempre ahí estaba ese maldito arrogante quedándose con la ultima palabra haciéndome odiar a mi, a el y al resto del mundo.

—Estoy cansado- dijo Potter pasados unos cuarenta minutos en los cuales ya empezaba a disfrutar el silencio.

—Deberías apurarte- dije viendo mi reloj que marcaba las doce menos cuarto.

—Quiero dos naranjadas y unos bocadillos.

—Síguelos queriendo Potter porque…- tuve que morderme la lengua al ver que lo que el había dicho aparecía en la mesa.

—Ten- me tendió uno de los vasos y el plato con bocadillos a los cuales me negué— Ves Lily, la ventaja de tener contactos en las cocinas

—¿Tu conoces a los elfos?- pregunte sorprendida y al momento me reprendí por mi pregunta tonta.

—Pues claro, ¿Qué tantos otros contactos puedes tener en la cocina?

—Potter, date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu cita solo falten quince minutos.

—¡Quince, merlín que voy tarde!- dijo tomando su saco y saliendo mientras yo colocaba a Harry en la silla y me acercaba para continuar con el trabajo de James— ¡No me digas nada Harry!

Deje al huevo colocado en la silla y me sentí mal al regañar al pobre Harry pero me sentí aun peor al ver que estaba regañando a un huevo que era hijo mió y de James. Esto del matrimonio era más complicado de lo que pensaba.


	8. Intereses

※

VIII

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

INTERESES

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

—¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame!

—¡No Sirius no les contare nada!- respondió James jugando con una Snitch.

—Moony de chocolate- dije jalando su chaqueta a Remus que acababa de llegar a nuestro cuarto— ¡Dile a James que nos cuente su cita con Ámbar!

—Sirius en tu vida me vuelvas a decir así y no le pienso decir nada a James.

—¿Ah no?- preguntamos todos en esa habitación. Que todos éramos yo y James.

—No, es seguro que a James le ah ido muy bien en su cita ¿No James?- dijo Remus sin aparente interés.

—¡No, ah sido un total desastre!

—¡Pero no nos embromes James!- le dijo Remus con rostro sorprendido al igual que el mió aunque a mi me pareció que la expresión de Lunático resultaba muy fingida.

—No bromeo Remus en serio fue espantoso, primero llegue como pude a donde había quedado con Ámbar y primera sorpresa, ¡Ella aun no llegaba!

—¿No?

—No Sirius y encima llego treinta minutos tarde, ¡Treinta! Y yo con esas fachas de modelo muggle parado en medio Hogsmade con treinta chicas viéndome y riendo. Lo más espantoso es que ¡También había chicos!

—Es que tienes _feeling_ James- me eche a reír conjuntamente con Remus. Peter desde hace días no se aparecía en la habitación.

—Bueno ya el caso es que fuimos a ese espantoso lugar para tomar te en Hogsmade, ¡Donde se ah visto tomar te caliente a medio día!- ante esto Remus y yo volvimos a reír como locos— Ámbar será muy guapa, ¡Pero es aburridísima!

—¿Y eso que importa James? Aquí lo importantes es, ¿Qué tal estuvo el beso?

—Muy bueno, aunque me supo mal.

—¡Le huele la boca!- me levante espantado.

—¡No lo digo por eso canuto! Lo que sucede es que antes de besarnos ella me confeso que le gustaba un chico y que el era el principal motivo por el cual se me había acercado ese día en el comedor, ¡No había sido por Harry ni por mi por ningún Potter, ¡Ah sido por ti Remus!

—¿Por mi?- pregunto lunático alucinándose.

—¿Por él?- señale a Remus boquiabierto—¡Eso es Moony!- me arroje sobre el tirándole de la cama mientras le pegaba con la almohada.

—¡Guerra de almohadas!- grito contento James.

Que divertido solía ser aquello aun más para su eminencia, Sirius Black. Joven gallardo, apuesto, merodeador y que no era otro mas que ¡Yo!

—James- le llame en la penumbra cuando acabamos de apagar las últimas velas después de una agotadora sesión de almohadazos quedando una sola vela encendida.

—¿Qué?- me dijo mi amigo colocando sus gafas en su buró.

—¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte de Evans?

—¿Para que iba yo quererme escapar de Lily?

—¿Pues ella estaba cuidando tu castigo no? Y según Malfoy que nos estuvo cuidando a mí y a Moony los castigos de los tres no terminaban hasta las dos de la tarde.

—Es verdad- escuche la voz lejana de Moony y seguidamente un ruido de envoltura— ¿Como es que te das cuenta de semejantes detalles Sirius?

—¡Es que soy muy inteligente!- sonreí abrazando aun más mi almohada— ¿Por qué se miran entre ustedes cada que digo algo?

—Es que nunca terminas de sorprendernos.

—¡Lo se! Soy fantástico Lunático.

—¡Momento! Me están queriendo decir que Lily me dejo ir a una cita no aprobada por ella- salto cornamenta de su cama.

—¿De cuando acá Evans te aprueba citas?- pregunte— O mejor aun, ¿De cuando acá le pides aprobación?- salte de mi cama también— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir James Andrew Potter?

—¡Soy idiota!- salio corriendo.

—¡Me refería ah algo que no supiera!- le grite pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada— ¡Remus algo pasa aquí!

—Pasa que eres muy escandaloso y en todo caso, ¿Porque le dijiste Andrew a James? Que yo sepa no se llama Andrew.

—Quería darle fuerza a mi argumento- conteste como si nada y estoy casi seguro que Moony coloco esos ojos blancos que siempre me pone cuando digo algo que según el es una barbarie.

—Da igual, ahora no podremos dormir- se sentó en la cama y con un hechizo de varita encendió toda las velas y tomo uno de sus tantos libros acomodados en su buró.

—¿Y por que no?

—Porque tocaste el tema prohibido Evans, ¿No te podías aguantar hasta mañana?

—Tenía curiosidad- dije sentándome en la cama de en medio que era la de James, la de la derecha era mía y la izquierda de Remus. La cama tendida hasta el fondo era de Peter que seguía sin aparecer.

—Por culpa de tu curiosidad siempre se inicia toda una revolución.999

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Remus? Es lo mismo que pasa con tu apetito, recuerda gracias a quien descubrimos las cocinas.

—¡Es que tenía hambre!

—Pues si Moony pero tú siempre tienes hambre…a este paso vas a dejar en quiebra a los elfos o a Dumbledore. Quien sea que administre el gasto.

—¿Quieres dejar el tema de mi apetito?— dijo un Remus sonrojado tras su libro

—¡Ah si! Remus explícame algo…

—¡No!— Se oyó el ensordecedor grito.

Seguidamente el lobito salto de la cama pero justo a tiempo lo conseguí tirar al piso haciendo de su huida un fracaso.

—Solo una pregunta Remusin, anda no te pongas pesado— le jale de los hombros

—¡Bájate y tal vez te conteste!

—¿Palabra de mereodador?

—Palabra de mereodador— me dijo y entonces le deje levantar y me senté de nuevo en la cama de James y Remus en la propia ocultándose tras su libro nuevamente— Ya dilo Sirius¡Pero conste que una sola pregunta!

—¿Por qué James dice estar enamorado de Evans y sale con otras?

Remus pareció palidecer y dejo su libro de lado. Eso me dio miedo. No que se hubiera puesto pálido si no que ¡Hubiera dejado un libro por atenderme!

—Remus…— dije apretando más mi almohada

El permaneció en silencio mientras sacaba un chocolate de no se donde y comenzaba a comerlo con lo que pareció volverle el color al rostro.

—Sirius, observa y dime ¿Qué ves en cada buró de nuestro cuarto?

—Cosas

—¡Obviamente que cosas Sirius, pero en el de cada uno!

—¡Ah!— dije volteando a ver mi buró— Pues en el mió hay una revista de quidditch, una foto mía, otra de nosotros cuatro, una moto a escala…que mas un póster de esa guapa actriz muggle…basura y más basura ¡Ah y el vociferador roto de mi madre!

—Bien¿Qué ves en el mió?

—Libros, basura de chocolate, pergaminos, tinta, una foto de nosotros tres, de tus padres… ¿También cuenta la foto que tienes escondida de Natalie en tu libro de DCAO?

—¡Estuviste revisando mis cosas!— se levanto sonrojado en la cama

—¡Fue James!

—¡Debo estar loco, ahora que ves en el de Peter— para esto se volvió a sentar viéndome fijamente tratando de intimidarme, pero claro como siempre fallaba terriblemente.

—Ah pues hay una foto de sus padres, su varita…vaya atolondrado y mucha basura.

—Ahora el de James

—¡Una snitch! Una foto de nosotros tres, ese portarretrato dorado con la foto de Evans, el libro que se le cayo a Evans ayer, la rosa que nunca quiso recibir Evans, La foto de sus padres y abuelos, el libro de DCAO donde también guarda una foto de Evans… y también basura

—¿Qué te dice todo esto Sirius?

—¿Qué debiéramos hacer limpieza uno de estos días?

—¡No Sirius no, en cada uno esta cada uno de nuestros intereses¡No importa cual cada uno de nuestros objetos hace referencia a algo que nos importa!

—¡Ah ya entiendo!— pasados dos segundos de mi profunda lógica— ...no la verdad no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte

—¡No tengo manzanas!

—Pero si muchos chocolates… ¿Me das uno Remus?

—¡No!— dijo sacando un paquete grande y de ahí cuatro barras de chocolate dos de color blanco, otra de chocolate negro y otra de color café.

—¡Pero si tienes variedad lunático!

—Pon atención Sirius estas dos barras blancas son Lily y James, esta negra eres tu…

—¿Por qué no puedo ser blanca?— interrumpí

—¡Por que no! Y esta barra café soy yo, como podrás ver solo la café y la negra son diferentes mientras la blanca son iguales¡James y Lily son iguales por lo tanto van juntos!

—¿Y no podemos hacer algo así como napolitano?

—Para que me molesto— dijo Remus volviendo a guardar su reserva de azúcar

—¿No me piensas dar a Sirius?

—Bueno, que más da— me tendió la barra de chocolate negro— Bueno Sirius trate de ser espontáneo y sencillo pero a ti siempre se te complica todo así que…

—¿Por qué James dice estar enamorado de Evans y sale con otras?

—Ah eso iba Sirius…

—Pues ya te tardaste…

—¡Pues intente explicarte!

—Pues lo complicaste… hasta sacaste tus chocolates y yo la verdad no entiendo que tengan que ver los chocolates con mi pregunta porque…

—¡Ya, ya tienes razón!— Remus enmudeció al escuchar sus propias palabras. Y la verdad yo ya me estaba cansando de estar ahí sin respuesta y sin poder conciliar el sueño por tanta mortificación, el no dormir bien daña el cutis y el mió en especial vale oro.

—¡Remus contéstame ya!— dije desesperado.

—Es obvio, James quiere ser libre el más tiempo posible

—E—x—p—l—í—c—a—m—e

—Sirius¿Cuánto ah durado James con una novia?

—¿Refieres a novia formal o pasajera?

—Novia¡Novia no una de sus conquistas!

—Ah pues ah durado…nada. Todo lo que James ah tenido siempre son conquistas.

—Eso es porque James no le gusta el compromiso Sirius¿Recuerdas cuanto tuviste que rogarle para que aceptara ser capitán de Quidditch?

—Uf casi dos semanas, fue extraño James ama el quidditch

—Pero odia el compromiso…lo que el no entiende aun es que el compromiso no necesariamente es perder libertad. Y esa lección la única que se lo puede enseñar es Lily

—¿Y donde quedamos nosotros? Somos sus amigos

—Más ayuda el que no estorba Sirius…y en cuanto a porque sale con tantas chicas…eso solo el lo sabe. Pero si sigue perdiendo el tiempo como hasta ahora Lily se va a terminar por cansar.

—¿Remus, estas seguro que Evans es la correcta para nuestro amigo?

—Como saberlo— se encogió de hombros— Sabes, James ya se tardo

—¡Vamos a buscarle!— le jale y tomando la capa invisible salimos de nuestra cuarto cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a James y Lily en medio de la sala común.

—¡No debiste hacerlo Lily, podrían castigarte por mi culpa

—Nadie se dio cuenta

—¡Sirius se dio cuenta!

—Bueno Potter, vaya forma de agradecer un favor

—¡No te lo pedí!

—No era necesario que lo pidieras era obvio donde querías estar

—¡Tu no sabes nada Lily!

—¡Que tendría que saber, que te gusta ser el conquistador de Howarts!

—No entiendes¡No entiendes!— dijo James furioso saliendo de la sala común.

No se porque pero en ese momento no fue por James por quien me sentí mal fue por Lily. Aunque yo no era mejor que James en cuanto a las chicas pues yo también amo mi libertad y gracias ah eso eh dejado a muchas personas molestas conmigo.

Más sin embargo James era diferente a mi el por mucho que lo fingiera no le gustaba lastimar a nadie y prefería terminar con las cosas antes de llegar más lejos… pero las palabras de Remus… "El compromiso no necesariamente es perder libertad" de repente tenía alguna coherencia que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi mejor amigo y a esa chica pelirroja que lo hacía ponerse de buenas con tan solo verla, si amigo era feliz con ella...

En ese momento lo decidí esa chica pelirroja tendría toda mi ayuda para hacer que el cabeza hueca de James reaccionaria si lo que Remus decía era cierto, esa pelirroja era el futuro para James ¡Sirius; cupido, Black tenía trabajo por hacer!

—¿Por qué sonríes Padfoot?— susurro Remus


	9. Enfermo

※

IX

※

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

ENFERMO

POR: _Gaiasole_

"..." Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

James Potter, estaba enfermo. En primera persona, ¡Yo estaba enfermo! Créanme cuando digo que yo nunca en mi vida me había enfermado hasta el día de hoy. Y no es que no me cuide si no que hoy para terminar mi última y fatídica semana lo que me remató fue la pelea con Lily que me había llevado a tener tres problemas los cuales enunciaré:

El primero, la pelea con Lily obviamente.

El segundo el enojo con Lily.

Y el tercero, tener a Sirius de enfermera.

¡Es espantoso, como todo este día! Se que quieres una explicación y bueno como toda historia debo decir las palabras mágicas, todo comenzó esa mañana.

—¡Buenos días jóvenes! –entró una jubilosa maestra de estudios muggle—. ¿Cómo están esta mañana?

—Despertamos a las siete de la mañana, ¿Cómo espera que estemos? –murmuré malhumorado.

—Calla James o nos van regañar –me dijo Remus que esa mañana se había sentado a mi lado.

—Deberías de dejar ya tu mala leche.

—No es mala leche Sirius es solo que no me gusta levantarme temprano.

—Eso déjamelo a mi, a ti lo que te pasa es que te pone mal no molestar a Evans.

—¿Y tu que sabes?

—¡Potter, Lupin y Black! –se presento la bruja frente a nuestro escritorio—. ¡Qué hacen sentados juntos cuando debieran estar con sus respectivas esposas!

—Verá usted –empezó Sirius aclarándose la garganta—. Tuvimos un conflicto conyugal y estamos en tiempo de receso para calmar ánimos.

—Ah ya veo –dijo la maestra en actitud poco comprensiva—. Cinco puntos menos para cada uno y ahora mismo los quiero ver con su pareja.

Definitivamente esa mañana y desde hace una semana me había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Mi discusión con Lily, luego el partido cercano contra Slytherin donde apenas habríamos de entrenar tres veces contando el día de hoy, luego Sirius con esa actitud rara de acercarse a Nicole para preguntarle no se que cosa y lunático con su enamoramiento por Natalia y el constante ir y venir de las cartas de Ámbar nunca contestadas. Ah es que desde que salimos Ámbar y yo esta le ha enviado carta tras carta a Remus y este día a día las ah devuelto todas sin abrir a lo que Sirius cree que esta loco y debiera aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Les quería felicitar por su buen trabajo realizado con su primera tarea, Potter y Evans me han sorprendido –nos guiño el ojo—. Ahora comencemos la clase.

Fue la única clase que tuvimos por la mañana y de la que huí despavoridamente hasta mi cuarto por mis cosas de quidditch hasta regresar a los jardines.

—¿James, te pasa algo?

—Nada canuto, nada –respondí a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Estas así porque hace una semana te peleaste con Evans?

—¡No estamos peleados!

—Es solo que como no le has molestado últimamente –intervino Remus que llegaba también al cuarto.

—Miren ustedes dos estoy perfectamente bien lo único que pasa es que ya quiero entrenar, muévete Sirius, ya te veremos luego Remus.

—Si hasta pronto –se despidió el licántropo.

A pesar de que me decía estar perfectamente bien, era tan falso como que Snape fuera buen jugador del deporte favorito; Quidditch, y en cuanto a que hace una semana no hablaba con Lily era verdad porque ni para tratar el tema de Harry nos acercábamos más bien nuestro hijo llegaba a nuestras manos por vía lechuza digo es un poco grosero decirle a nuestros amigos lechuza, ¿Pero que hacen las lechuzas si no llevar paquetes o recados?

—¡James, Sirius esperen! –alcanzamos a escuchar dos voces a coro.

No era muy difícil reconocer esas dos voces y menos si habían sido a coro, se trata de Alice y Frank Longbotton hasta entonces la pareja más formal de Gryffindor, llevaban mas de dos años saliendo juntos y el amor parecía nunca acabárseles, además de esto ambos eran muy amables. Alice era algo así como una estimada compañera y Frank en definitiva era nuestro amigo.

Detrás de ellos se acercaban Jimmy Peakes, Lidia Spinnet y Nicole Olin sentí cierto nudo al ver a esta en especial ya que iba acompañada de mi Lily y Natalia; lo extraño, es que ahí estaba Remus con esa sonrisa tonta que tiene cada vez que estaba junto a Natalia y ella con esa sonrisa dulce que ciertamente a mi me empalaga pero lunático que es adicto a la glucosa disfruta mucho.

—¡Hola James, hola Sirius! –saludó alegremente Jimmy—. ¡Estamos listos para entrenar!

Hasta entonces reaccione y rápidamente seguí mi camino al campo con mi equipo siguiéndome los talones. El mejor equipo en mucho tiempo y el que tenía que ganar este año la copa con su capitán estrella y buscador James Potter. Si ya se que soy arrogante pero es la realidad, nadie nos podrá ganar este año y menos ahora que me había tocado ser buscador después de jugar mucho tiempo como cazador, ahora los partidos dependerían de mi.

Sirius junto a Jimmy eran nuestros cazadores eso de andar golpeando Slitheryns o cualquier otro que nos retara se les daba bien, Alice, Lidia y Nicole era nuestras cazadores nuestra rubia Nicky era la mejor de las tres y Frank era nuestro guardián que cuidaba nuestra portería casi tanto como cuidaba a Alice.

—¿Qué te pasa Potter, no dormiste bien anoche? –me pregunto Nicole ya estando en el aire—. No me digas que por fin tu conciencia esta saliendo a flote.

—No se de lo que hablas –me aleje de ahí a seguir buscando la snitch.

—No debieras molestarlo, últimamente James la ah pasado mal.

—No es el único Black.

—Lo sé –intento sonreír Sirius al ver los ojos tristes de una pelirroja, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Nicole.

En tanto el equipo de Gryffindor realizaba su entrenamiento varias personas en las gradas les observaban entrenar, definitivamente Gryffindor se llevaría el campeonato también este año pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Lily que intentaba despegar la mirada del buscador aunque a decir verdad esto era difícil con Natalia y Remus hablando y sonriendo como par de tórtolos a su costado.

—¡Gracias Lily! –alcancé a escuchar a Remus cuando desapareció con Natalia, no se pero casi estoy seguro que esos dos desde hace tiempo nos están viendo la cara a todos y que desde hace mucho salen juntos.

—"_Gracias de que_" –me pregunté yo en el aire sin poder hallar la Snitch—."_La encontrarías si no estuvieras vigilando a Lily y lo que le pasa_".

—¡Harry! –se oyó decir a Lily mientras veía con espanto como el huevo iba perdiendo su color.

—¡James a donde vas! –gritó Jim.

—¿Qué pasa? –aterricé junto a Lily ignorando la molestia de mi equipo —.¿Es normal que pierda su color?

—¡No por supuesto que no!

—Lily, James, ¿Qué sucede con Harry? –preguntó Nicole al ver el descolorido huevo ahora grisáceo —. ¿Se supone que los huevos también se enferman? –la rubia miraba curiosa su propio huevo.

—¡Trajiste a Dana al entrenamientos, pero estas loca se va a romper! –dijo con horror Sirius al ver el huevo dependiendo de la manga de la rubia.

—¡Claro que no, tiene un hechizo! –le aclaro Nicole a Sirius—. Además no se llamara como tu ex novia Black, ¡Que te quede claro que no tenemos una niña este huevo se llama Sean!

—¡Como el bufón con que saliste, ni hablar jamás dejare que se llame así

—¡Soy su madre!

—¡Y yo su padre!

—¡Tu su padre! La ultima vez lo olvidaste en el baño.

—Venga que no ah sido para tanto apenas si se quedo una hora.

—No hubiera habido problema Black de no ser porque, ¡Era un baño sauna!

—Exagerada, no le pasaba nada –Sirius miraba su bat atentamente con un inesperado sonrojó.

—¡Si no llega a ser por Remus! El baño ya empezaba a oler a huevo cocido.

—Pues no eres mejor, mira que por andar coqueteando con Diggory se cayo al suelo.

—¡No se calló, tu lo tiraste cuando me empujaste!

—¿En verdad? –pareció sorprenderse Sirius como no queriendo la cosa—. ¡Mira que tendré que comprarme gafas!

—¡Se quieren callar! –les grite—. ¿Cómo es eso de que esta enfermo Harry, ah Nicole?

—Es la impresión que me da –se encogió de hombros la rubia antes de estrellarle el bat a Sirius.

—¡Yo se algo! –se apresuro a decir Sirius librándose de ser golpeado.

—No creo que un tratamiento de bellaza ayude esta vez Black.

—¿Qué me quiso decir? –me preguntó Sirius al escuchar a Nicky.

—Habla de una vez –pedí a mi amigo.

—Bueno pues –dijo volteando a ver a varios lados hasta percatarse que no había nadie aparte de nosotros cuatro—. Escuche a la maestra de estudios muggle hablando con Minerva.

—¿Las espiabas? –le pregunto mi hermosa esposa.

—Yo no llamaría espiar Evans; digamos, que solo me mantenía al tanto, ¿Bueno quieren saber lo que escuche si o no?

—¿Ayudara a Harry? –le pregunte en tanto el asentía.

—Pues no se que tanto le podrá ayudar, sonara más bien ridículo pero lo que escuche fue decirle a la maestra que los huevos perdían vida cada que los padres se distanciaban mas de una semana así como ustedes Lily y James, al parecer los huevos se deprimen.

—¡Pero que tontería dices! –grito Nicole mientras todos la mandábamos callar y yo pedía a Sirius que continuara.

—El caso es que si los huevos se deprimen existe la posibilidad de que mueran y nuestra calificación se valla al traste.

—La calificación es lo que menos importa, ¿Cómo hacemos para que Harry se cure?

—Pues se tienen que besar.

Mi cara es traicionera porque justo en ese momento que debía mostrar seriedad sonreí como un idiota y se me escapo una de esas risitas infantiles que me salen cada que me pongo nervioso, Sirius también me sonrió como un cómplice el cual acabo de realizar un buen trabajo y Nicole tenía nuevamente el bat en sus manos tomando vuelo para golpearnos a mi y a Sirius y hacer chuza.

—¿No hablas en serio verdad Black? –preguntó mi Lily muy sonrojada lo que la hace aún más adorable.

—Pues la verdad no, ¡Cayeron! –se hecho a reír Sirius pero no le duro al risa cuando Nicole se lanzo sobre a el y ambos cayeron en pique.

Después de una pequeña contusión para Nicole, un ojo morado y varios huesos rotos conseguimos llegar a la enfermería donde un lloroso Sirius nos intento explicar, claro tan bien como alguien podría explicar viéndose a un espejo aún mas tratándose de Sirius que miraba ese ojo con mal aspecto y doliéndose pues al momento de caer el había recibido la parte más dura.

—El estado anímico de una persona siempre puede ser contagiado a otra, tal vez Harry no es una persona pero bien puede ser tomada en cuenta como tal así que ya que el puede mejorar su animo pero solo si ustedes hacen bien su tarea como padres, ¿Qué como hacer eso?. Ni idea.

—Mira si es otra de tus bromas Black…

—¡No Lily te digo que no! Lo único que deben hacer es ingeniarse algo juntos y Harry recuperara su estado habitual o eso me supongo que debería de pasar y más vale que se den prisa según lo dicho por la maestra deben hacer algo pronto.

—Esta bien eso haremos –dije jalando a Lily y saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

—Menuda confianza me tienen –señalo Sirius haciendo puchero cuando al voltear a la cama de a lado vio a una furiosa Nicole—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?.

—Rasgaste mi traje favorito de quidditch.

—Agradéceme, ya no te tendrás que andar poniendo cosas viejas como ese feo traje, pero Nicole, ¿Para que quieres esa almohada? –susurró Sirius antes de ocultarse poco a poco en la sabana blanca—. Madame, madame poppy, ¡Madame!

※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ : ※ :

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarles solos? –se paró Lily cuando escuchamos un grito que sonaba como una llamada de auxilió.

—Quien sabe –conteste a Lily hasta que llegamos a orillas del lago—. Bueno Lily, ¿Que quieres hacer para divertirte? –me pare de pronto viéndole muy serio.

—¿Divertirme?, Harry está enfermo así que no me apetece divertirme.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea para curarlo?

—¿Crees que divirtiéndonos se va a curar? –exclamó turbada por mi repentina proposición.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?, Porque según lo que nos dijo Sirius lo de Harry es un estado anímico –le dije mostrándole el huevo con muy mal aspecto.

—Hasta hace una semana no podías dirigir la palabra y ahora quieres que tu y yo; ambos, nos divirtamos, ¿Pretendes que te comprenda James?

—¡Ya vas a empezar!

—A empezar, ¡Empezar que!

—¡Porque has de complicar todo Lily!

—¡Ahora resulta que soy, cuando sabes que estás completamente loco! –estaba sumamente enojada y en mi descuidó me arrebató a Harry—. ¡No te necesito yo sola le puedo curar!

—¡Lily, espérate! –dije viéndole avanzar así cualquier lado tratando de esquivarme—. ¡Lily vas al bosque prohibido!

—¡Aléjate de mi Potter!

—¡Podemos hablarlo! –dije siguiendo su marcha ya estábamos dentro del bosque y los nubarrones del cielo no tenían buena pinta—. Será mejor que regresemos.

—¡Para que me sigas reclamando absurdos! Me niego.

"_Pelirroja necia, porque tendrá que ser tan impulsiva_".

—¿Sabes por lo menos a donde te diriges?

—¡Déjame!

—Lily…—llamé porque para entonces los nubarrones habían cubierto por completo el Sol y la tormenta no dilataría—. ¡Tenemos que regresar! –pero no alcance a decir más cuando choque con su espalda—. ¿Y ahora, que te detuvo?

—¿Dónde estamos? –me preguntó con nerviosismo.

—En medio del bosque –reconocí el lugar cuando un sonido hizo alterar mis sentidos— Quédate quieta.

Presté mayor atención al sonido sin dejarme distraer por las primeras gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer, al principio creí que se trataba de una criatura del bosque prohibido pero se escuchaban más bien como pisadas, varias pisadas que seguían una marcha.

—James –susurró Lily pero acallo al ver el ademán que le hacía el moreno de comenzar a caminar hasta acercarse a una vereda.

La pelirroja suprimió un nuevo grito al ver a una gran cantidad de personas encapuchadas formando un circulo alrededor de un tipo de aspecto tenebroso, todos los enmascarados hicieron una reverencia y el hombre si es que a ese tipo de aura monstruos se le podía llamar como tal comenzará a hablar.

—Me alegra que hayan asistido todos, no esperaba menos de ustedes.

—Mi lord, nunca le fallaríamos –expresó una voz grave.

—Lo se y me alegra que sean fieles, pronto les recompensare. Por lo pronto les vengo a informar que todo esta listo para nuestro primer ataque, ¿Están preparados para la primera lucha de nuestra causa?

—Destruir a los sangres sucias es nuestro mayor anhelo –dijo una voz más aguda y escalofriante que causo un escalofría tal a Lily que solo atinó a aferrarse a James—. Y también aquellos que traicionan a su propia sangre.

—Mi lord, creo que tenemos visitas indeseables –musito un encapuchado levantándose pero antes de voltear a donde estaban James y Lily, una luz abarco todo el páramo y seguidamente un patronus de un imponente siervo salio dirigido a ellos que no dudaron en escapar—. ¡Síganlos!

—¡Corre, corre! –le decía James a Lily jalándola.

—¡Están muy cerca! –le grito Lily viéndose empapada junto con James—. ¡No lo lograremos!

—Es verdad —reflexiono James y se paro abruptamente—. ¡Corre Lily, no te detengas hasta estar en terreno seguro!

—¡Pero James!

—¡Ándate! —determino James y Lily comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin girarse en ningún momento ni cuando hubo escuchado lanzar maldiciones y varios gritos se giro.

—Corre Lily, no vuelvas el estará bien, James va a estar bien –era el pensamiento del que trataba de convencerse la pelirroja y no paro hasta que estuvo a faldas del colegio, la lluvia empeoraba a cada momento y parecía que no se detendría pero el que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas o el que su cuerpo estuviera temblando por el repentino frió era lo que menos le afectaba en ese momento a Lily.

_ "Donde esta, porque tarde…no debí dejarlo solo…es fuerte pero eran casi doce…no tenía porque quedarse…está muerto, está muerto y todo fue mi culpa"_.

—¡James! –grito la pelirroja y nuevamente comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque prohibido pero penas si alcanzaba a distinguir algo con la fuerte lluvia tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir ver a los dos figuras que se acercaban rápidamente no dudo en empuñar su varita en alto—. ¡Paren!

—¿Nos dispararas? –hablo una voz infantil que ella reconoció pronto y la figura de James junto a Hagrid aparecieron—. Te dije que te alejaras lo bastante no que me vinieras a recibir, ¿Es que nunca me escuchas Evans?

—¡Potter! –se echo sobre James abrazándole y el miedo desapareció de pronto—. ¡Estas vivo, maldito idiota! –le dijo golpeando su hombro.

—Tan contrastante como siempre Evans, tu elocuencia va al par con tus actos, ¿Te lo eh comentado ya no?

—¡Me asustaste!

—Disculpa que en este mismo momento no tenga el mejor aspecto del mundo Lily pero no se si te habrás dado cuenta del clima.

—Los espero en la cabaña –dijo Hagrid que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas peleas—. Les espera un chocolate caliente y abrigo.

—¡Serás idiota Potter!

—Tus formas de agradecer dejan mucho que desear Evans sin mencionar lo poco ortodoxas –dijo James y tomando desprevenida a Lily le abrazo por la cintura—. Pero lo podemos mejorar _mon amour_ –Lily respondió con un codazo en el estomago de James lo suficientemente fuerte para soltarla—. _Aussi nous pouvons le penser._

—¡Deja de hablarme en francés Potter! No se ni porque me preocupe…

—¡Te preocupaste! –exclamo alegre James—. _¡Oh mon amour!_

—Yo…yo no quise –tartamudeo Lily increíblemente sonrosada a pesar de lo bajo de la temperatura—. ¡Sabes! Me largo ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ti –comenzó a caminar orgullosa Lily pero el traicionero lado hizo su aparición con tan mala suerte que Lily callo de culo en un estilo muy cómico—. 3…2...1…

—¡Aja, ja! –comenzó a reír James pero paro al sentir el mismo lodo en su cara.

—Eso y más te mereces Potter –dijo la pelirroja mostrándole la lengua.

Lily no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando James le hizo caer y ambos comenzaron reír y lanzarse barro quedando por demás sucios pero pareció no importarles el hecho estarse mojando pues comenzaron a correr hasta que Lily comenzó a saltar en el agua.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunto James curioso.

—¡Me divierto! –grito Lily algo así como poseída pensaba James—. ¿Nunca sales a mojarte en la lluvia Potter?

—¿Te divierte salirte a mojar y saltar como poseída? Antes pensaba que estabas loca Evans ahora lo compruebo –reía James al verla y guardo esa imagen para él, ambos bajo la lluvia, Lily saltando y esta vez no para huir de él si no de alegría y con sus mejillas encendidas y su cabello rojo que siempre llevaba arreglado ahora desordenado pegándose al fino rostro de porcelana y nunca creyó ver una imagen tan sexy como la que ahora veía, al parecer el enojo con Lily desparecía igual que la lluvia y las nubes negras.

—¿Estas sonrojado Potter? –pregunto divertida.

—Te hizo mal el correr Evans, James Potter jamás se sonroja –aunque el rostro encendido de James no ayudaba mucho a su argumento.

Fue gracias a esa aventura de estar parados corriendo y saltando como locos que ahora ambos estábamos tirados en dos camas de la enfermería para molestia de Lily ya que nuestras camas estaban una junto a la otra, otra persona también molesta era Nicole que estaba junto con Sirius enfrente de nosotros.

—¡De que se trata, de hacer reunión grupal!

—Calma tus nervios –le dije a Nick estornudando una vez más—. Y dime Nicole, ¿Porque eres la única de nosotros sin almohada?

—Por un intento fallido de homicidio Potter –dijo Nicole lanzándole una mirada a Sirius que estaba junto a mi haciéndola de enfermera una muy horrorosa por cierto—. Bueno, es lindo que la primera vez que me enferme sea al par de con tu madre, ¿No te parece lindo Harry? –le pregunté al huevo en mis manos que ya había vuelto a su color natural—. ¿Ah que si? O tú que dices Lily

—¡Porqué a mi! –se oyó el llanto de Lily con una gran cantidad de pañuelos a su alrededor.

—_Mon amour_, no de nuevo que van a pensar de nosotros y nuestros problemas maritales.

—Iré por más pañuelos, te harán falta Evans –dijo Sirius.

Nada más al cruzar la puerta Sirius vio su camino detenido por una sombra que lo arrincono contra la pared sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Se puede saber que tramas Black?


	10. Entre tú y yo

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**ENTRE TÚ Y YO **

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

-¡Hola!- saludaba un chico sentado en su cama de aspecto gallardo y porte elegante.

-¡Calla oh me harás sonrojar!- reclama el castaño a la narradora que procura guardar silencio.

-Esto…no se como comenzar- rió el chico con sus grandes ojos miel brillando y visiblemente nervioso- sería bueno presentarme, me llamo Remus Lupin- ¡Que ah sido ese grito!

-Esto, no nada Remus prosigue- ríe la narradora ante el grito de las admiradoras.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para contaros lo que ah pasado luego de la lluvia donde James y Lily han caído en cama haciendo compañía a Sirius y Nicole, si a mi me lo preguntan los cuatro guardan sus sentimientos los unos por las otras- se encogió el castaño- Seguramente les extrañara que no eh de narrar nuestro loco y divertido quinto curso tal y como han hecho los otros pero soy Lupin conmigo nada es normal…verán os contare…

-¿Se puede saber que tramas Black?- empuje a Sirius una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta

-¡Remus, linda forma de visitar a tu amigo en la enfermería

-¿Te parece que estoy de visita?- enarque una ceja soltándole- ¿Qué pretendes ah Sirius?

-¿Quieres que hablemos en medio del pasillo? Me extrañan tus modales Remus no son dignos de un Ingles y menos de uno como tú

-Entonces vamos a otro lugar- lo jale lo suficientemente lejos de la enfermería- ¿Me contaras tu plan por la buenas o por las malas Sirius?

-No tengo idea de que me acusas esta vez Remus- sonrió pícaro como cada que hacía una broma o algo indebido.

-Te suena una supuesta enfermedad a un huevo, por su estado anímico

-Como supiste- cambio la sonrisa Sirius

-Crees que te perdería de vista ahora que decidiste estar de cupido, tu plan fue tan absurdamente bueno que has logrado tu objetivo…- sonreí satisfecho- Aprovechaste la distracción de James para engañarle pero no entiendo como me has engañado a mi ¿En que momento que te perdí de vista hechizaste el huevo de Lily y James?

-En el baño…cuando por casualidad deje a mi pequeño retoño- sonrió Sirius viéndose descubierto- Creí que James no caería fue muy fácil

-Tal vez James también se quiso engañar- reflexione observando la luna que si bien no era luna llena la fecha estaba próxima- Lucius y Bellatrix no permanecen nunca juntos y muchas parejas como ellos tampoco lo hacen y hasta ahora ningún huevo se ah enfermado

-¿Cuándo te podré engañar a ti Moony?- lloriqueo Sirius mordiendo su labio

-Algún día…de otra vida- reía al ver el rostro descompuesto de Sirius y le entregue una caja de pañuelos- Ándate, Lily ya debió terminar con… ¿En que caja de pañuelos va?

-Esta es la séptima- rió Padfoot marchándose alegremente de ahí con la caja de pañuelos "El Reno feliz"

Aunque el único reno feliz en este castillo era James de poder dormir junto a Lily aunque sea en la enfermería y ni hablar de Sirius que por mucho que lo negara adoraba a Nicole era la única chica que le había calado en ese corazón y en su ego porque no decirlo.

-¡Remus!- apareció una hermosa chica por el pasillo; Ámbar, era agradable pero honestamente no era mi tipo- Oh perdona no quería sonar tan…emocionada

-No te preocupes Ámbar- sonreí y de inmediato note el sonrojo aun sigo sin creer que tenga los ojos puestos en mí- ¿Qué hacías por aquí a estas horas?

-Me dirigía a las cocinas, se nos termino el agua- hasta entonces note la jarra en sus manos- Pero me voy… ¿Puedo señor prefecto?

-Ja, esta bien lo pasara por alto esta vez- reí y ya me marchaba de ahí cuando nuevamente escuche mi nombre.

-Remus- me llamo esta vez más sonrojada- no mandare mas cartas ya entendí que al parecer no soy tu tipo ¡No, no me digas nada te veré luego!

-Vaya, ya se porque le gusta a tantos en realidad no es frívola

-¿Quién no es frívola?

-¡Natalia!- sonreí abiertamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, venir a visitar a mis amigas- se sonrió la castaña

-Ah ya veo, pero yo creo que ya a esta hora madame Poppy te echara

-No lo hará si no me ve- de inmediato capte la indirecta y de ahí nos dirigimos a la enfermería con la capa de invisibilidad.

-Calla Remus- me dijo una vez que estuvimos dentro- Aun no se han dado cuenta

Y era verdad al parecer nadie en esa enfermería se percato que la puerta se había abierto así que callamos y escuchamos primeramente la platica de la pareja- no pareja más explosiva de Howarts.

-Nicole…no puedo dormir- susurro Sirius a la rubia.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo y?- se sentó Sirius en la cama- ¡Tienes que hacer algo para que me duerma!

-Ya que insistes- se encogió de hombros la rubia tomando su varita en mano- Un buen golpe te ayudara ¡Expe…!

-¡Para, has de cuenta que no eh dicho nada- salto padffot fuera de la cama- Es solo que quisiera dormir

-Dímelo a mi Black, intenta dormir sin almohada y con un huevo a tu costado- exclamo abochornada girando el huevo en sus manos- ¿Crees que el huevo sirva de almohada?

-¡No! Y debieras llamarle por su nombre es Monik ves mi pequeña princesa Monik - dijo arrebatándole el huevo- tu madre es una desalmada princesa

-¡Solo intento dormir!- se sentó en la cama- Y ya te dije que no será mujer se llama Brandon

-"No es posible que a estas alturas sigan sin poder nombre al huevo"- me reí mentalmente pero igual seguí escuchando la interesante conversación.

-Que afán de ponerle nombre de tus ex novios ya te dije que no mujer

-¡No soy tu mujer Black!

-"Porque no quieres…Sirius que dices"- Solo era un decir Nicole además jamás serías mi mujer con ese horrible carácter que tienes oh quieres que te recuerde lo que me hiciste esta clase del Miércoles cuando la maestra de estudios muggle nos hizo hacer la tarea de comparar el carácter de nuestro cónyuge con un animal ¡Te acuerdas, te acuerdas lo que me dijiste!

Tuve que suprimir una gran carcajada al igual que Natalia, pero que Nicole si dio por nosotros esa clase fue divertida. Aquí les haré un paréntesis sobre lo sucedido en dicha clase.

-Muy bien les escucho, comencemos con usted Potter léame su tarea

-Cof, cof bueno mi tarea lleva por titulo _Mi bella Lily_- ante semejante titulo de tarea Lily no pudo más que sonrojarse- Mi Lily no puede ser descrita mas que como una flor y no como un animal aunque en carácter si lo es, tiene el fuego de un fénix que renace por sobre las llamas, la belleza y nobleza de un unicornio y el carácter de un león. También les puedo decir que tiene la sutileza de un gato que camina por una vereda y el aplomo de un Pegaso herido, la astucia de un cazador que asecha a su presa y eh de decir más pero para que seguir si mis palabras se resumen en dos que solo mi bella Lily sabe cuales son.

-Quería que me dijera un solo animal y una sola frase pero ah estado muy bien Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la maestra luego de a ver quedado sorprendida igual que todos nosotros hasta que reacciono de su enmansimiento.

-"Encima le felicita"- pensó Lily viendo a la maestra- "aunque me ah gustado todo lo que dijo…no Lily, chica mala, chica mala tu no quieres a este arrogante no lo haces"- se auto convencía

-Su turno Malfoy, ¿Con que animal comparo el carácter de Lestrange?

-Con el de una serpiente, siempre hambrienta eh hiriente

-Entre víboras te veras- dijo Sirius haciéndonos reír incluso a la maestra.

-Bien, a ver ahora usted Frank Longbotton, ¿Cómo es el carácter de Alice?

-Como el de una abeja, es trabajadora y nunca deja algo a medias

-¿Por qué no me escribiste algo mas largo como Potter a Evans?- pregunto Alice y el pobre Frank tuvo que aflojar su corbata tratando de excusarse recibiendo varios chiflidos por parte de varios.

-Su turno Nicole, dígame sobre Black

Nicole puso un rostro muy serio y con voz tranquila y pausada respondió…

-Sirius es como una paloma…siempre la caga

-¡Como pudiste decir eso!- reclamaba Sirius nuevamente en la enfermería- ¡Pero es que ni te inmutaste al decirlo y no te rías!

En eso sentí como Natalia me jalaba y esta vez nos dirigíamos a Lily y a James.

-Mira Harry tu madre hasta enferma luce acorde, la nariz tan roja como el cabello

-¡No te piensas callar en toda la noche!

-Estoy muy nervioso como para poder dormir

-¿Nervioso, por que?

-Que pregunta Lily, obvio por ti y por mi no te das cuenta que es nuestra primera noche juntos como marido y mujer

-¡Ay no, no, no, no es posible!- comenzó a chillar Lily sacando más pañuelos en la caja- Dios me esta castigando por algo, como si no tuviera suficiente con Petunia

-Ji, ji- rió Natalia y fue la señal para que nos marcháramos de ahí.

-Perdona Remus, es solo que esas dos nunca cambian

-Dímelo a mi bueno ya que estamos juntos…- abrase a Natalia besándola- Ya extrañaba los besos de mi novia

-Tu eres el que ah estado ocupado últimamente- me sonrió y por merlín que sonrisa, adoraba esa sonrisa pero que no adoraba de esa chica me había gustado desde primero y hace medio año ya nos habíamos hecho novios, cosa de la cual solo Lily esta enterada y ahora ustedes también.

-¿No esperan que les cuente que más hicimos verdad?- pregunta el chico sentado en su cama con su chocolate en mano.

-Sería un buen detalle- insinúa la narradora

-Ya sabes mucho- dice mordiendo el chocolate- mejor les contare lo que paso al día siguiente de que mis amigos salieran de la enfermería y que Lily y yo nos encontráramos en la biblioteca…

-¿Qué tal tu noche Lily?

-¡Remus, ni la burla perdonas!- me dijo- este trabajo de estudios muggle es muy complicado, estar casada con Potter es, es… ¡Es…!

-¡Maravilloso, increíble, alucinado!...una cosa tan buena que debiera ser pecaminosa…

-¡Estresante!- respondió Lily a mi amigo cornamenta que acababa de llegar, ya se imaginaran quien hecho flores a su matrimonio- ¡Otra vez por aquí Potter!

-Es que me empezaba a sentir solo- aseguro James

-¡Cornamenta!- llego Sirius dramatizando- ¡Estas diciendo que aun en mi compañía te sientes solo!

-¡Oh Sirusila!

-¿Sirusila? Que feo nombre de mujer me has puesto James- arrugo el entrecejo padfoot pero ambos se sentaron alrededor de Lily haciendo algo así como eso a lo que los muggles llaman guardaespaldas, de inmediato me di cuenta de porque; Snape, pasaba frente a nosotros como siempre comiéndose con la mirada a Lily no fue hasta que se alejo que Sirius se sentó a lado mió.

-¿Qué leen?- me pregunto y empezó a leer en voz alta

-"_Lily te amo con locura y no me importa que nos descubra James, siempre tuyo Remus_"

-¡Que!- grito James pálido

-¡Sirius!- regañe

-¡Aja, ja James se trago el cuento!- rió Sirius cuando James llego a su lado soltándole un golpe en la cabeza y arrebatando el libro.

-_Pneuma Expedita_. Espíritus de antiguas criaturas únicas y excepcionales existentes alguna vez, se hace referencia a estas esencias o espíritus llamados así por caracterizarse en ser libres, necesitan de ayuda de magia para formar una virtud que los llevara a un equilibrio aquel que consiga llevar a un Pneuma a todo su esplendor puede estar seguro que tendrá una protección a lo largo de su vida o muerte. Los pneuma son seres que pueden adoptar más de una forma.

-¿Nos dejaron estudiar eso, o que?- pregunto Sirius que solo leí un libro de forma estricta; es decir, cada que se lo dejaban de tarea y ni así...

-¿Eso es lo que guardan nuestros huevos no?- dijo James perspicaz como siempre en tanto yo asentía.

x- Remus -x

-De eso ya hace algunos meses, el tiempo pasa rápido ¿No creen?

-Ubicándonos…

-Ubicándonos en diciembre, la navidad ah llegado ya- dice el chico de porte aristocrático recargado en la ventana- ya todos aquellos alumnos que han decidido pasar las vacaciones con sus padres se han marchado, nosotros los mereodadores exceptuando a Peter nos hemos quedado en Howarts igual que Nicole mientras –Natalia y Lily se han marchado…ya imaginaran el estado de abandono en que se siente James y la verdad yo también…

-¿Con quien hablas lunático?- me dice Sirius entrando al cuarto con James detrás de él

-No hablaba

-Tanta azúcar te hace daño

-¿Han partido ya?

-Si te refieres a que mi Lily nos ah dejado a mi y a Harry ya, si hace cinco minutos- decía James sentándose

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa con tus padres y tus abuelos esta vez James?

-Porque me castigaron al parecer Minerva les escribió relatándole todas mis "fechorías" del año

-¡A esa mujer le encanta escribir pergamino, tras pergamino!- dijo Sirius que se había sentado en el marco angosto de la ventana donde yo estaba recostado.

-Si como sea mi abuelo dijo, que mi padre dijo, que mi madre pensaba y mi abuela apoyaba que me quedara en el colegio- suspiro cornamenta- creo que fue decisión unánime de la familia

A eso Sirius y yo reímos.

-Oye Sirius, se que esta de más pero ¿Por qué no fuiste a pasar las fiestas a tu casa?

-A es que se me ocurrió adelantarles a mi familia sus regalos y se molestaron

-¡Que dices loco, como alguien se va a molestar por eso!- se levanto James hasta acercarse a nosotros.

-Que si al parecer a mi madre no le gusto su tarántula habla verdades

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunte curioso. Curioso eh.

-Si la programe para que dijera verdades como "_Eres una bruja, los sangre puras van a la baja, con ese cutis se puede hacer esculturas de yeso, eres espantosa, no te mueres solo por fastidiarme_" cosas así… aunque también hubo otra razón…

-¿Cuál?- pregunto James entre risas.

-Que Remus y yo nos vamos a fugar- me dijo abrazándome- ¿A que si honey?

-¡Sirius!- me aleje rápido escuchando la risa de esos dos.

-¡Eso es, fugarnos!- grito de pronto James- ¡Vamos a fugarnos los tres!

-¡Tu también James! Yo pensaba que ambos le gustaban las chicas, pediré mi cambio de cuarto ahora mismo- empezaba a salir apresurado cuando James me detuvo.

-¡Que no ven, iremos a visitar a mi Lily!

-¿Cómo?- esos fuimos yo y Sirius

-¡Claro como no lo había pensado! El mejor regalo de navidad para mi Lily será pasarla con lo mereodadores

-Yo pienso que…

-¡Calla Remus, los mereodadores irán al mundo muggle…

-Remus estas perdiendo color…oye Remus- fue lo ultimo que escuche y supe de mi cuando ya me había desvanecido.

**Continuara…**

**-O-**

**DESDE EL RINCON DE EROL:**

¡Chicas guapas! Esta vez no di pie a que me extrañaran jaja; bueno, que extrañaran este trío adorado

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si porque esta vez hasta yo fui por medio n.n

Les tengo tres noticias buenas y una mala:

La primera… ¡No decepcione ah nadie con el capitulo anterior! Dont worry…be happy… be…

Segunda…El siguiente capitulo lo narra **_James_** así que ya váyanse preparando para reír un buen…buen rato prometo no tardaros en actualizar, pero si me mandan reviews no demorare prácticamente nada jaja

Tercera buena… ¡Ya mejoro mi animo! Creo que eso se nota y es todo gracias a ustedes, eso no tengo forma de pagárselos

Y mala…expulsaron a Zisu T.T

Ahora si la lista de agradecimientos n.n y esta vez si contesto reviews, ¡**_Bravo_**!

SARHITAPOTTER- ¡Hola! no os preocupes se que vuestras ocupaciones a veces no permiten dejar un review pero agradezco que te hayas tomado un poco de el para esta vez si dejarme comentario, mil gracias por este y los anteriores. ¡Un saludo guapa y gracias!

BLANKIS BLACK- ¡Holis! Que alegría que no te decepcione el chapter anterior, me sentí mucho mejor con esa palabras y que me comentaras de Sirius y Nicole creo que esta pareja esta y va con buena aceptación prometo pronto un chapter dirigido por Nicole, ya vez no te tarde en actualizar esta vez, no soy tan desalmada ¡Un beso para ti también y Gracias por dejar tu comentario!

MONIK MOONY- ¡Hola chica linda! Que alegría que te diviertes con mis ocurrencias del fic, buen las de Sirius más bien…

-**_x Sirius: Si claro, culpen a Sirius… x-_** ja, ja. Agradezco mucho el comentario Monik y lamento si salio algo tristón el anterior y te puso sentimental T.T no era mi intención. Ojala que este te haga reír ¡Un saludo hermosa y gracias! n.n

LUCHY BLACK- ¡Hola! Tanto halago me emocione y me deja un dulce sabor de boca **_x-Remus: ¿Cómo el de un chocolate?-x_** Si casi así de sensansacional, muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras ¡Un abrazo hasta donde estés y muchos **_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS ¡GRACIAS! _**

DESIRÉ- ¡HOLA! Que alegría que te ah gustado la escena de Lily y que no te haya desagradado el capitulo anterior eso me hace muy feliz, gracias por leerme y dejarme un review ¡Un abrazo grandote hasta donde estés!

CARITO-POTTER- Conste, conste que no me tarde ja, ja. Aquí tienes a tu mereodador favorito **_x- Remus-Con voz de esos anunciantes de centro comercial-: Esperamos no haberte defraudado…si lo hicimos es solo culpa de Erol, gracias-x_** Esto, ah si gracias por lo que me toca Remus, pero más GRACIAS a ti Carito por dejar tu review, ¡Un abrazo!

KARIPOTTER- ¡Niña linda! A lo mejor y no me di a entender pero resulta que James se enoja con Lily por haberlo dejado salir durante el castigo, ¿Tonto? Si muy tonto pero ya ves como es James que temió que a Lily le castigaran por su culpa, ojala haya disuelto tu duda. Y agradezco que esta historia ya este entre tus favoritas, es gratificante saberlo ¡Un abrazo niña linda y hasta otro chapter!

BIANKRADCLIFFE- ¡NIÑA HERMOSA! Que gusto veros por aquí. Gracias por tan bello review estuvo bellos ¿A que estuvo bello? **_x- Remus: Si lo estuvo n.n –x_** eso digo yo… **_x-James: ¡Me dijeron tierno!-x _**ay va otro aumento de ego de James u.u jaja peor ese hermoso review igual que todos los anteriores Biank y ya disipe tu duda del final, ¿A que si Biank? Ja, ja un besote niña hermosa y GRACIAS pero muchas GRACIAS por tener en esta historia dentro de tus favoritos ¡Besitos!

PRINCESS- ¡Hola! Bueno la oficina para solicitar hombres tipo Sirius es "Imposible Man007", no pues no creo que todas nos quedamos con ganas de un Sirius, James y Remus **_x-Mereodadores: Somos un encanto, que se le va hacer-x_** Princesa agradezco tu comprensión y apoyo en verdad fueron importantes para mí, ¡Un abrazote hasta donde estés y MIL GRACIAS!

EVY POTTER- ¡Hola Evy! Gracias primero por tener esta historia en tus favoritas, gracias por ese hermoso review, gracias por todos esos bellísimos review anteriores y como vez quien atrapo a Sirius fue…. **_x-Remus-Con ojos llorosos de lobo tierno-: Fui yo, ¿Eto…me vi muy agresivo?-x_** Lo dicho Remus es pura miel…cof bueno peque Evy siguiendo con vuestro review n.n yo también espero que haya mas de Erol así me tenga que exprimir el **_cerebro x-Nicole: Mira Black algo que muchos tenemos y tu careces-x_** ¡Nicole! **_X-Sirius-con pañuelo en mano-: Ya no me duelo lo que me digas-x _**Pobe Sirius n.n jaja ¡Un saludo wapisima y gracias!

ANE II- Gracias por el review, la sombra ya sabemos quien fue. ¡Un beso para ti también!

PRINCESS GREXXIE- ¡Hola! No te enfades ya lo seguí je, je que halago que digas que "Es el mejor fanfic de merodeadores que he leído" Muchas gracias se hace lo que se puede pero gracias por tan buenos deseos, me llego un vibra tan buena que hasta escribí más rápido ja, ja **_x-Remus: Le llego la vibra y uno de mis chocos n.n x-_** Tenías que decirlo ni hablar jaja, pero ¡Gracias por el review, un abrazo!

ANGEL SIN ALAS- ¡HOLA! Gracias por tus ánimos, este review me los subió mucho en serio mil, mil gracias jaja y creo que ya se puede pararla búsqueda de mi musa porque apareció pronto **_x-Sirius: Uno necesita vacacionar, hasta yo –x_** Que insinúas Sirius… ¡Sirius, Sirius cuidado con la puerta Nicole esta de…detrás! No se si tengamos Sirius para el próximo chapter jaja ¡Pero gracias por el comentario ángel!

TERRY MOON- ¡Hola Terry! n.n besos para ti también y gracias por animarte a leer otra de estas locuras mías, GARCIAS.

Bueno queridas lectoras, y lectores si también hay jaja ahora solo les pido una sencillo y económico favor ¿Dejen sus review si? _Ayúdenme a llegar a los 150_ se que es mucho pero venga, porfa se que ustedes pueden os estaré eternamente agradecida y tendré un cumpleaños aun más feliz.

¡Besos!

_**o-o**_


	11. Mundo Muggle

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**MUNDO MUGGLE**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

_**Londres muggle 7:30Am**_

-Motivo de su visita

-¡Visitar a Lily!- conteste emocionado

_**Londres muggle 7:35Am**_

-¡Que carácter!- me queje yo sacudiéndome luego de que nos echaran de la aduana

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a la aduana?- pregunto Sirius- ¿Alguna idea Moony?

-No debimos salir del colegio, no fue una buena idea…nos expulsaran y regañaran- decía Remus aterrado viendo para todas partes cuando grito aterrado- ¡Noooo...ahí esta Minerva!

La mujer que pasaba por ahí efectivamente se parecía a MCGonowall pero no lo era y que lunático estuviera viendo a los maestros en cada esquina me comenzaba a desesperar aun más porque lo tenía que mantener junto a mi con una cadena mágica, igual que Sirius a Nicole la cual no esta invitada; repito, no estaba invitada a venir pero se nos coló...

_**Londres muggle 7:36Am**_

...Bueno la verdad es que nos vio cuando nos escapábamos y no quisimos dejar testigos ji, ji

_**Londres muggle 8:00Am**_

-¡James, James que es eso!

-No se- me encogí de hombros

-¡Momento! Potter nos trajiste al mundo muggle porque supuestamente TÚ ya habías venido- me reclamo Nicole

_**Londres muggle 8:10Am**_

Se ve a una rubia ahorcar con su bufanda a un joven de ojos marrón, en tanto un joven guapo más allá intenta abrir una cosa roja que llamo su atención, el mas cuerdo de los tres repite incesantemente "Dumbledore nos expulsara...si no Minerva lo hará, merlín...". Este bien en ese momento no era el más cuerdo...

_**Londres muggle 8:30Am**_

-¡Es que nunca puedes dejar de tentar las cosas!

-Lo siento- repitió por séptima vez Sirius- como iba yo a saber que era un grifo de agua. Nos contesto a todos los de ahí, que ahora estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza en plena Navidad.

-¡Nunca te puedes quedar con la curiosidad Black!- reclamo Nicole de nuevo tiritando

_**Londres muggle 8:34Am**_

Se ve a tres chicos y a una chica correr después de que una viejecita los identificara como los chicos que abrieron el grifo y produjeron un disturbio en las calles londinenses alertando a la policía que comenzó una persecución.

_**Londres muggle 8:50Am**_

-Yo os dije que esa viejecita no daba buena espina- aseguro Sirius...cuando Sirius fue el culpable de todo

-¡Ya se fueron!- alegué contento mientras veía que todos estuviéramos, tampoco es que fuera muy trabajoso.

-¿Ustedes otra vez por aquí?- pregunto el tipo de la aduana

_**Londres muggle 9:30Am**_

-¡No toques nada!- le dije a Sirius una vez que estuvimos dentro de una dulcería.

-Díganme ¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto el tendero del lugar

-¿Tiene chocolates?

-¡Claro!- dijo el hombre bonachón

-Dame cinco cajas

-¿Cinco? bueno como quieran- nos dijo entregándonos las cajas de donde saque una barra para cada uno y las demás cajas las guarde en mi mochila donde iba mi pequeño Harry.

-Bueno, ahora si págale Nicole

-¿Yo? Yo no traigo dinero Potter

-Remus...- susurre y entonces me arrepentí de haberle dado la barra porque ahora mismo lo único en el universo de Remus era LA BARRA

-¡Entonces tu Sirius!

-¿Qué? James yo no traigo nada que no sea la varita

_**Londres muggle 9:50Am**_

El dependiente resulto ser mago y yo le di la dirección de mis padres para que les cobrara a ellos por lo que habíamos comprado, mas el dinero muggle que nos dio muy amablemente después de muchos ruegos y un drama de aquellos que nos montamos Sirius y yo... la suerte hasta ahora estaba de nuestro lado

_**Londres muggle 10:00Am**_

-¡No, otra vez!- dijo Sirius disgustado

-Sirius, tenemos que cruzar la calle

-¡Pero como! Esas cosas muggle nunca se paran

-¡No importa! todo sea por Lily

_**Londres muggle 10:07Am**_

Se ve a los autos frenar estrepitosamente ante el paso de cuatro chicos que por lo visto nunca conocieron lo que era un semáforo.

_**Londres muggle 10:15Am**_

-James, tengo hambre

-¡Si yo también!

Sirius y Nicole se voltearon a ver sorprendidos al a ver coincidido peor luego voltearon a verme sonriendo y ahí empezó mi odisea.

-¡Tenemos hambre, tenemos hambre, tenemos hambre!

_**Londres muggle...en un restaurante muggle10:30Am**_

-Yo quiero unos huevos fritos, con algo de tocino un café cargado por favor- dijo Nicole a la mesera

-¿Y usted joven?- me pregunto la mesera

-Yo solo me quiero ir

-¡James!- reclamo Sirius

-Esta bien tráigame un café y una dona- respondí secamente viendo las decoraciones navideñas, en donde todas y repito TODAS tenían a un gordito vestido de rojo al cual según un niño habíamos escuchado se trataba de Santa... ¿Santa, como santa si el tipo es hombre?

-¿Y usted joven?

-El quiere un pastel de chocolate y chocolate caliente- conteste yo por Remus que ya estaba medianamente calmado después de ya haberse acabado una caja de chocolates.

-¿Y tu guapo?- pregunto a Sirius recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa de Nicole

-OH bueno no tengo mucha hambre así que solo tráigame dos cafés, un par de donas usted sabe de esas cubiertas de dulce...a ver también me trae unos huevos revueltos también con tocino, un jugo de naranja, bueno eso de entrada, después me trae unos hot cakes... ¿Le parece usted que los hot cakes deberían ser primero?...bueno no importa, por favor unos waffles, no muchos sabe estoy a dieta...

-También idiota...- replico Nicole

-Le decía- repitió el mereodador entre dientes y continuo- Ah y por favor un pie de limón... ¿O será muy temprano para helado?

_**Londres muggle 11:45Am**_

-Ya se nos hizo tarde por tu culpa Nicole ¡Fuiste la ultima en acabar!

-¡Pues fui la única que comió civilizadamente!

_**Londres muggle 12:30Am**_

-¡Miren!- dijo Sirius después de que estuvimos caminando casi una hora- ¡Es una feria!

-¿Podemos ir?- pregunto Nicole muy emocionada para mi gusto

-NO

-¡Anda James, no tardaremos!

-No N-O¡NO!

_**Londres muggle 12:35Am...en alguna feria de la ciudad y mas exactamente en la rueda de la fortuna**_

-¡Eh!- gritaban alegres Sirius y Nicole cada uno con una algodón de azúcar.

-Remus- trataba de hacer reaccionar a Remus a mi lado que sonreía muy feliz estando como en otro mundo, el mundo de la glucosa...aunque ya me estaba preocupando ya llevaba una buena dosis de chocolate y parecía como sedado- Remus ahí esta Slurghon viéndonos

-...

-Empiezo a creer que nos excedimos con tanto chocolate, ya solo queda una caja

_**Londres muggle 12:50Am**_

-Casa del terror- leyó Sirius- ¿Entramos?

-¡Sip!- apoyo Nicole, y ahí fuimos los cuatro a subirnos a una especie de co, co...la verdad no tengo idea a que nos subimos el caso es que la cosa esa empezó a entrar y conforme avanzaba todo se oscurecía más.

_**Londres muggle 1:15Pm**_

Los periodistas no habían tardado en llegar cuando se dio la alarma de que en la casa de terror habían aparecido monstruos de verdad, Drácula había aparecido a conjunto con muchas cosas "Diabólicas" más...

-Creo que me excedí- reflexiono Sirius una vez que salimos del tumulto- No debí haber hecho aparecer una copia de mi madre...pobres muggle

-Bueno Sirius no te sientas mal, ahora si tienen una casa del terror- le reanime

_**Londres muggle 1:30Pm**_

-Esto es ridículo... ¡Por dios a nosotros nos dan adivinación!

-¡Cállate ya Potter!- me dijo Nicole

-Claro como fue tu idea venir a... "Adivine su futuro a un euro el minuto"

_**Londres muggle 1:35Am**_

_**x- Adivina de Sirius y Nicole-x**_

-Mi niña, veo en tu futuro a un...perro negro...parecido a un grim...

-¡A lo mejor me lo regalan papa y mama!- dijo alegre

-¿Tu quieres un perro?- pregunto Sirius sonriente y aun mas cuando oyó la respuesta

-¡Claro que si Black!

_**x- Adivina de Remus y James-x**_

-Aquí veo...que sufrirás grandes cambios- le dijo la adivina a Moony que seguía ido

-"Como no los va a sufrir si ya pronto será luna llena"- me mofe

_**x- Adivina de Sirius y Nicole-x**_

-Veo que pronto volverá un amor pasado a tu vida...jovencito y te dará grandes alegrías y enojos. Será una relación muy formal.

-"Potter tenía razón, esto es un fraude"- se levanto Nicole arrastrando a Sirius consigo

_**x- Adivina de Remus y James-x**_

-Aquí veo que estas muy enamorado

-No me dice nada nuevo- le dije yo que ya me estaba hartando

-Pero...te muestras renuente al compromiso

-¡Suficiente!- me levante marchándome de ahí

_**Londres muggle 2:00Pm**_

-¡Nos hemos retrasado mucho por su culpa!

-Ya calma tus ansias Potter la casa de Lily no debe estar tan lejos

-No se, dime tu Nicole

-¿Qué te diga que?

-Si la casa de Lily esta ya cerca

-Y yo que se- se encogió de hombros- nunca la eh visitado en su casa yo suponía que tu si Potter porque te hemos venido siguiendo casi medio día

-Si James, tu eres el que viene dirigiendo- hablo Sirius

-¡No tienes ni idea de donde estamos verdad!- dijo alegre y dando de saltitos Remus- ¡James, no sabe estamos perdidos la, la, la!

_**Londres muggle 2:40Pm...después de un intento de homicidio a mi persona**_

-¿Otra vez ustedes por aquí? No se chicos pero créanme la aduana no es un buen lugar para estar de turistas

-Estamos perdidos

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Tu cállate!- me dijeron Nicole y Sirius y opte por reservarme mi opinión.

-Señor ¿Usted sabe donde podemos conseguir una dirección?

-Claro, en el directorio telefónico

-Nosotros no tenemos uno ¿Usted nos podría...?

-¿A quien buscan?

-A Lily Evans...

-Me imagino que será una chica de su edad, saben el apellido Evans es muy común si me dijeran el nombre de su padre de esta chica

-George Evans- se apresuro a decir Nicole

_**Londres muggle 3:00Pm**_

Ya en el metro de Londres y rumbo a Privet Drive

-¿Seguro que marcaste el camino ese del mapa?- le pregunto Nicole a Sirius que asentía con frenesí- a ver muéstrame

-Ten- extendió Pad un pedazo de pergamino con 3 rayas que formaban un camino

-¿Y esto que es?

-A pues las líneas que estaban en el mapa ese que me hiciste copiar

_**Londres muggle 4:00Pm... después de mucho sufrir y evitar que Pad terminara en las vías habíamos llegado a Privet Drive**_

-Numero 4... ¡Aquí es!- dije echándome a correr cuando un nuevo jalón me detuvo- Ahora que Nicole- dije entre dientes

-Que esperas que lleguemos, toquemos y digamos ¡Hey, ya vinimos!

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces vamos a comprar aunque sea algún pastel para la cena, sería lo más educado

-Padfoot...- rogué que me apoyara para no ir a ningún otro lado que no fuera la casa de Lily

-Ella tiene razón James

-"Maldito traidor"

_**Londres muggle 4:30Pm**_

-Tardamos mucho en esa pastelería

-Calma tus ansias James- hablo por fin Remus que ya se le iba pasando el susto eh iba más relajado

-No Black por novena vez, no se vería bien que solo llegáramos con la mitad del pastel solo porque tú tienes hambre

-Oh Nicole

-Oigan, cuando vinimos hace rato ¿Lily tenia un santa en medio de su jardín?- pregunte a lo que todos contestaron con un NO

_**Londres muggle 4:40Pm**_

-¡Piedad...piedad!- rogaba Remus a Dumbledore que resulto ser el santa en el jardín de Lily

-Señor, yo...hay una buena explicación para todo esto

-¡Fue idea de Potter!

-¡Nicole no ayudes!

-¿Cómo hizo para llegar antes que nosotros?- pregunto Sirius

-Las ventajas de la aparición señor Black- sonrió el amable director

-¿Si le damos pastel nos dejara pasar la noche buena con Evans?- ofreció Sirius muy sonriente

_**Londres muggle 5:00Pm**_

Aunque el buen director no nos acepto el pastel, fue una suerte que hubiéramos comprado también un pie de limón en lugar de otro pastel y que el director lo aceptara.

-Muy bien es ahora...- toque la puerta la cual se fue abriendo muy, muy lentamente y en ella apareció Lily, MI Lily luciendo hermosa como nunca con ese vestido blanco vaporoso y una diadema en la cabeza, sin rastro de maquillaje completamente natural y hermosa; absolutamente hermosa hasta que me grito...

-¡Que haces aquí potter!

-Tu regalo de navidad se adelanto cariño...

**_Casa de MI Lily 5:15Pm y a partir de aquí os dejare de narrar el tiempo...porque cuando mi Lily esta el tiempo deja de existir..._**

-¡Lily!- me lance a sus brazos

-¡Hola Lily!- saludaron Remus y Sirius menos efusivamente

-Hola Lis- saludo Nicole detrás de Sirius

-Nicole... ¡Nicole!- se acerco Lily y le abrazo fuertemente, demasiado diría yo- ¡Amiga que alegría veros por aquí!

-¿Enserio?- pregunto como quien no se cree la cosa

-¡Claro! Mi sueño siempre fue tener a Potter en mi navidad y tú lo trajiste- decía abrazándola cada vez mas fuerte

-Oh no Lily no es lo que tu crees- se intentaba explicar Nicole

-¡Que bien abrazo en grupo!- me apresure a decir al ver la situación de Nicole y Sirius me siguió la palabra cuando ya estábamos los cuatro abrazados y se oyó un flash.

-¡Lily que alegría has invitado a tus amigos!- apareció la señora Evans con una cámara en mano y a su lado Petunia con un disfraz que parecía de un corderito.

-¿Que pasa, porque tanto ajetreo?- llego el señor Evans- ¡Ah tenemos visitas, pero pasen por favor!

No nos tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando ya estábamos adentro, la casa de Lily resultaba acogedora a pesar de no ser tan enorme tenía un ambiente muy familiar gracias a los señores Evans lo único que no ayudaba ahí era la morsa sentada en su sofá "Potter te presento a mi hermana Petunia y este es su novio...Vernon" me indico Lily con una cara de aburrimiento rara en ella.

-¡Ah, pero que no era el profesor Slurghon!- dijo mi cantarín amigo Sirius con luciendo una gorra negra vuelta hacia atrás.

-A lo mejor y son parientes- le seguí a Sirius y ambos reímos en tanto Lily me mandaba a callar de forma no muy cortes.

-¡Princesa, quisieras abrir!- dijo desde la cocina la señora Evans

-Anda ve tu corderito- dijo el señor evans y entonces comprendí los disfraces de ambas hermanas. Así que mi Lily era una princesa ja, ja que loco que cada que yo le diga así me manda tan lejos como un bateador a un bludger.

-¡Oh que lindo disfraz Petunia!- dijo una chica entrando- ¡Hola familia, ya vine!

-Es mi prima Emma- nos dijo Lily

-¡Lily, tan guapa como siempre, mira ahora si te puedo presentar a mi novio Daniel

Dijo la prima y de inmediato se me descompuso la cara al ver que el mentado novio era el mismo de la aduana.

-¡Pero que sorpresa verlos de nuevo chicos!- y luego se dirigió a mi- de saber que vendrían con la prima de Emma nos hubiéramos venido todos juntos desde la mañana

-"Desgraciado..."

-¿Qué te pasa Potter? Estas perdiendo color- ese fue como siempre el encantador comentario Nicole, tan oportuno.

Ni Nicole, Sirius y yo habíamos tenido nunca una navidad muggle y a decir verdad era muy entretenida.

-¿Y como dices que se llama?

-¡Ya te lo dijeron tres veces Black, es un televisor!

-Vaya, mira que con razón los muggles no se aburren. Uno de estos nos hace falta en esas tediosas reuniones que organiza mi madre y donde todos tenemos que escucharle cacarear

-Es verdad- coincidió Nicole, la segunda vez en un día eso ya era grave

-¿Y cuanto es que cuestan Evans?

-Hay de diferentes precios Sirius

-No entiendo porque no me dijiste todo desde la mañana- me dijo Daniel que al parecer le había caído bien pues me había hecho la platica casi toda al reunión- Aunque de saber que también eran magos yo en su lugar hubiera optado por el autobús noctámbulo

Así, resulto que Daniel también era mago como nosotros y no solo eso si no que tenía el aparato que Sirius y yo siempre habíamos anhelado tener de los muggles desde la ocasión en que vimos una en la ocasión que nos habíamos escapado de al casa de los Black y nos habían encontrado en 5 minutos tiempo suficiente para ver una moto...ese artefacto era lo mas irreal del planeta y resultaba que este tenía una y Sirius y yo NO. No suficiente con eso no tenía una simple moto; no, el señor tenía un Harley.

-¡Black ya déjale a algo!- le reclamo Nicole luego de que Sirius se adueñara del control remoto.

-¡Pero!

-¡Sirius, compórtate!

-Me caes mejor cuando estas en trance Moony- dijo dolido Pad.

-Entre otras noticias- hablo la mujer de la televisión- esta fue un día lleno de disturbios en las calles Londinenses primeramente se reporto un disturbio con un grifo de agua que los bomberos no solucionaron hasta después de tres horas

-Así es Katy- hablo su compañero de noticiero- la calle se volvió un caos aun mas cuando un grupo de chicos YA identificados como los mismo que abrieron el grifo provocaron siete accidentes de coche ante su imprudencia de pasar las calles corriendo

-"Eso me suena"- pensó Sirius que era el único hay pensante pues todos estaban viendo el noticiero con la boca abierta.

-Entre otras noticias hoy se reportaron disturbios en al feria que se ah puesto este día en Londres con motivo de las fiestas navideñas, el problema fue que al parecer a unos bromistas se les ocurrió vestirse de cosas aborrecibles y es la hora en que no los pueden sacar de la casa del terror... Joshua esta en vivo reportándonos

-¡Así es Katy, los problemas no terminan este día para Londres la policía aun sigue intentando deshacerse de una señora que asegura apellidarse Black ¡vamos a verla!

-¡Señora por favor márchese!- demandaba la autoridad, que no era mas que un policía bajito y calvo que trataba de calmar a la copia de la señora Black que le sacaba un metro de altura.

-¡Estupido muggle inferior osas ordenar a la matriarca de la honorable, ancestral y magnifica familia Black!

-Yo solo...

-¡Tu solo, tu solo crees poder conmigo!- rió la señora abrumando a todo el mundo ante su tétrica risa- ¡Estupido!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de explotar dejando una gran cortina de humo negro y la televisión a rayas.

-Al parecer perdimos la señal Katy

-Si pero no importa porque gracias a una cámara de video hemos identificado a los chicos que provocaron todo este disturbio

No es por nada pero hasta por televisión me veo guapo. Me dije yo viendo una foto por el televisor en el que salio yo haciendo la señal de amor y paz.

-Este chico de gafas es identificado como el líder y cabecilla de la banda, se recomienda no fiarse de su aparente dulzura

En eso salio una nueva foto con Sirius de espaldas volteando a ver la cámara con la gorra negra nuevamente hecha hacia atrás en tanto se rascaba la nuca.

-Este guapo...

-¡Katy!

-¡Que escándalo esta guapo!

-Mejor pasemos a la chica

En eso salio la foto de una; exuberante¿Exuberante? Bueno pues si así se veía Nicole con una mirada de tigresa.

-¿Soy yo?- oí a Nicole

-¿Eres tu?- oí a Sirius

-Buena la chica la cual ah sido denominada como "La fiera"...

-¡Mira que otro apodo no te habría sentado mejor!

En otro tiempo eso le hubiera costado la paternidad a Padfoot pero estábamos todos tan absortos viendo la foto de Remus que ni caso hicimos.

-Con este ultimo se recomienda tener extrema precaución la policía asegura que es el más peligroso y se recomienda huir en cuanto sea visto, así que ya oyó no se arriesgue a tener un ataque...

-"Ataque, pues como no sea que Remus de un ataque de miel y chocolate"

-¡Suficiente tele por hoy!- se apresuro a decir Lily apagando el televisor justo en el momento en que el señor Evans y la señora Evans salían de la cocina.

-Bueno chicos¿Quién esta listo para la cena navideña?

-¡Yo!- salto Sirius de inmediato. Definitivamente esta noche buena no sería olvidada en mucho tiempo para todos los de Londres Muggle y ahora saben de donde viene que mi "Querida cuñada" agarrara la manía de llamarme como "Ese rufián de Potter"

_**Continuara...**_

**-O-0-**

_**Desde algún lugar donde esta Erol:**_

Este capitulo bien hubiera quedado como un one shot navideño. Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es un capitulo trasandetal (Aun) para la historia pero ojala que hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. Esta vez no tengo oportunidad de contestar todos esos hermosos reviews porque ando contra reloj pero me leo cada uno de ellos y prometo responderlos ya sea con el método de Reply o enviándoles un mail. Os mando un abrazo y un beso a tosas os quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo.

Os veo el próximo capitulo narrado por... **_Dumbledore... _**¡Lo dije! n.n

**_PD: Gracias por superar esos 150 review, os debo un regalo_**

**-O-0-**


	12. Nunca lo sabrán por mi, ¿De acuerdo?

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**NUNCA LO SABRAN POR MI, ¿DE ACUERDO?**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

Tras cinco años mi oficina nunca había tenido tantas visitas de los mismos tres alumnos día tras día que de estos tres chicos, a parte de mi nadie conocía mejor la oficina del director Dumbledor que James Potter, Sirius Black y el "Prefecto corrompido" como le llamaba Minerva, Remus Lupin.

-¿Cómo están chicos?

-Genial- _Potter_

-¿Bien?- _Lupin_

-Estoy como quiero y sigo exagerando- _Black_

-Que alegría, saben la razón por la que una vez más están aquí ¿Verdad?

-No- _Potter_

-¡Si!- _Lupin_

-¿Me dará un dulce?- _Black_

-Entonces me veré en la obligación de recordarles, pero será uno por uno

Me debí ver muy severo al decir el uno por uno; pues, de inmediato los tres se apegaron más a la silla como si de esta pendiera su vida igual hice salir primero a Black y Potter. Empezaría con Remus Lupin. Era el más calmado del grupo y sin embargo era el que armaba los planes maestros o como dice Minerva "Las travesuras de esos tres demonios".

-¿Me expulsara?- se atrevió a preguntar al notar mi silencio.

-Oh no señor Lupin, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Bueno contando que me escape del colegio, armamos una revuelta en el mundo muggle y yo permití muchas cosas que un prefecto NO debiera permitir ¡Pero le juro que estaba lo bastante aterrado como...!

-Calma señor Lupin- le dije señalando el asiento de donde se había levantado

-Le eh de decir que es verdad que su actitud no fue la mejor, pero me agrada que hayan visitado a la señorita Evans y pasado unas lindas Navidades ¿Por qué fue una buena navidad no?

-Si- me dijo quieto y con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Cómo se supone que castigue a alguien así?

-Señor Lupin, la profesora Minerva le dará su castigo. Se puede retirar.

-¿En serio?... ¡Gracias!- grito saliendo emocionado.

Y venía el segundo, Sirius Orión Black el cual tenía su expediente en mis manos cortesía del señor Flinch aunque nunca di la orden de que me trajera el expediente de este aun más porque ya lo sabía de memoria y se trataban de tres gordos y pesados tomos a pesar de que era solo el expediente de este año. Y cinco años tenía el chico en el colegio.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si

-¿Cree que necesite mi varita?

-Todo buen mago la necesita señoriíto Black

-¿Señoriíto, ah estado hablando con mi madre verdad

-Siéntese señor Black

-Vale- dijo muy seguro de si sentándose frente a mi al parecer muy orgulloso.

-¿Cómo estuvo su visita al mundo muggle?

-Ni idea de lo que me hable, un Black jamás estaría en el mundo muggle

-Un Black tampoco estaría en la casa de Gryffindor y sin embargo usted es el claro ejemplo de que eso se puede dar- dije mostrándole un periódico muggle donde aparecía el y sus amigos- Dígame, ¿Usted invito a la señorita Olin?

-No fue necesario se invito sola al descubrirnos- dijo con aparente aburrimiento- ¿Me expulsara?

-¿Quiere que lo haga?

-No señor- dijo un poco más serio. Era un buen chico, revoltoso sin lugar a dudad pero valiente mucho en realidad.

-Señor Black, su madre quiere...

-¡Esta aquí, esto es una trampa a mi me dijeron que seria asunto entre usted y yo nadie dijo que se implicaría a...

-¡Su madre señor Black!

-Si, como sea ¿Dónde se esconde?

-Señor Black tome asiento y guarde la varita, su madre solo le ah mandado un vociferador

-¿Y eso es bueno?- pregunto pálido- ¡Igual le tendré que escuchar!

-Aquí tiene- le entregue el sobre con el sello Black- ¿Quiere leerlo en su habitación?

-No- dijo con manos temblorosas en el sobre- ¿Lo puedo escuchar aquí?

-Claro- asentí mientras el abría el sobre. Comprendo porque no quería escucharlo en su cuarto.

"_**¡Sirius Orión Black!**_

_**¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia!**_

_**¡Me niego aceptar que seas hijo mió!**_

**_¡Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido avergonzada hubiera sido mejor que no nacieras!_**

_**¡Eres un traidor a nuestra sangre, has manchado el apellido Black de por vida!**_

_**¡Como se te ah ocurrido ir al mundo muggle!**_

_**¡Aun mas como se te ah ocurrido hacer aparecer una copia mía, en que estabas pensando!**_

**_¡Bastante vergüenza es ya que seas un Gryffindor!_**

_**¡Olvídate que tienes una madre!"**_

Y el vociferador se hizo pedazos dejando una espesa cortina de humo negro que hice disipar de inmediato. Con serenidad vi al señor black, ni una lágrima, nada aun recuerdo el primer vociferador que le hice llegar cuando estaba en primero, había sonado igual de escandaloso y cruel. Y sin embargo ahí estaba el con mucha solemnidad en mi despacho, disculpándose por haber tenido que escuchar a la "Respetada señor Black"

-No pasa nada muchacho, no te preocupes

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro, oh pero Sirius sería lamentable no entregarte el otro paquete que te ah llegado

-¿No será otro vociferador, no?

-No- negué riendo- te lo ah enviado tu tía Alphard con sus mejores saludos y deseos

-¡La tía Alphard!- exclamo risueño- ¿Y que es?

-Me menciono el nombre pero lamento decirte que no me lo eh aprendido, es una de esas cosas muggle que creo le robaste en la noche buena al novia de la señorita Emma ¡El mismo que estrellaste!

-¡Una moto, ah!- grito alegre dando de saltos y tumbando cosas en mi despacho. La prudencia no es su fuerte.

-¡Iré a verla, donde esta!

-Con Hagrid, ah señor Black después de hacerlo vaya con la jefe de su casa. Le espera con un castigo.

-¡Hey!- se freno justo cuando llegaba a la puerta- Pensé que ya lo había olvidado.

-Eso sería como olvidar ese rico pie de limón que me hizo favor de regalarme

-Como sea, ahora ya no importa ¡Le veré luego y gracias profesor!

Bueno, no creerían que sería tan malo como para primero dejarle un mal sabor de golpe y luego por si fuera poco mandarlo a un castigo. Y el hecho que sea amigo de su abuelo Orion Black y mejor amigo de Alphard "Rebelde" Black no tiene nada que ver con el que yo sugiriera casualmente que sería un buen regalo de navidad una moto muggle. Y mandarle otra a ese simpático mago de la aduana(Daniel) que me enviara una carta reclamándome por mis alumnos rebeldes y aun más por Sirius que en medio de la cena de los señores Evans se había llevado su moto y la había regresado en mal estado luego de chocarlo. No, no eso nunca lo sabrán por mí ¿De acuerdo?

-Señor Potter- anuncié- es su turno señor Potter y el águila detrás de la que se esta ocultando no sirve de mucho...oh no señor Potter

-¿Qué hechizo tienen sus gafas, ah?- entro James Potter. "El líder mereodador"

-Ninguno que usted no conozca señor Potter, cierre la puerta por favor

-Muy listo señor, me cierra la vía de escape

-¡Oh no señor Potter eso sería ofender su inteligencia! Si yo le cerrara todas las salidas, usted se ingeniara para hallar otra o mejor aun hacer una nueva a mi oficina- y con ese gesto que tanto odia la señorita Evans se revolvió el cabello y muy sonriente se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Qué tal la escuela señor?

-Magnifica señor Potter, pero no creo que quiera que hablemos sobre algo que bien podría conversar con el señor Filch.

-¡Ah ese Filch! Ya le trajo mi expediente y el de Sirius- me señalo con la vista- han crecido más desde la última vez que los eh revisado

-Eso me hace pensar que ah estado en el despacho del señor Filch

-¡Ah pero ah eso se le puede llamar despacho!- rió de nuevo revolviéndose el cabello- ¿Espera una confesión señor?

-Se que no la obtendría, así que mejor dígame si el castigo que les va a poner Minerva valió la pena- dije como si nada acariciando a Flitwick que recién despertaba.

-Estar con Lily, claro que valió la pena siempre la vale, señor.

-¿Entonces porque la tristeza de su mirada?

-Es que, ¡Las mujeres son complicadas!

-Muy cierto señor Potter- coincidí- Las mujeres han sido hechas para ser amadas, no para ser comprendidas

-Cuando termino la cena- comenzó cabizbajo- los señores Evans nos ofrecieron amablemente a pasar la noche con ellos y así fue, pero entonces a mi se me ocurrió darle a Lily ese regalo que usted me ayudo a conseguir la Nova, ¿Recuerda?

-Si, me insistió seis meses como olvidarlo señor Potter

-Bueno si, el caso es que me escabullí hasta su cuarto ¡Hey, no ponga esa cara solo fui a darle el regalo y me regrese a dormir a la sala con los demás!

-No eh dicho nada- asegure- prosiga señor Potter

-Si bueno, yo relate a Lily todo lo que habíamos hecho para llegar sanos y salvos hasta su casa, usted ya sabe lo del incidente de la feria el agua y todo eso, hasta que le conté lo de la adivina- me dijo recordando y abriendo su mente lo suficiente como para que yo viera lo mismo que él.

"-Tu amiga Nicole insistió en ir a eso de la adivina

-¿En serio? - decía entre risas Lily- todo eso hacen usted en solo medio día ¿Qué te ah dicho la adivina Potter?

-Una sarta de tonterías

-Cuales

-Dijo que me veía muy enamorado pero...me mostraba renuente al compromiso

-¿Y mintió James?

-¡Claro Lily!- lo dijo en son de broma- ¡La que se muestra renuente eres tu!

-Y si te dijera que yo nunca me eh mostrado mas renuente de lo que te muestras tu- expreso la pelirroja jugando con la nova.

-¿Quieres decir que?

-Lo que quiero decir James es que no eh sido yo la que desde un inicio se mostró renuente, has sido TU"

-¡Como se le ocurre decirme eso en plena noche buena!- decía con el cabello más revuelto que nunca- ¡Eso no es normal señor!

-La noche buena siempre trae consigo sorpresas señor Potter

-¡Y mire que fue sorpresa!

-Lo imagino- reí viendo la cara del señor Potter en el recuerdo, totalmente descompuesta- Señor Potter ¿Y ya se pensó bien lo del compromiso?

-Si, pero no estoy seguro de las palabras de Lily. Me tengo que asegurar de ellas y que no haya sido solo una mala broma.

-¿Cómo hará para asegurarse?- pregunte curioso.

-Ese señor, es un secreto de mereodador. Fue un gusto charlar con usted pero me temo que ya me voy ¡Hasta pronto señor!- se levanto saliendo del despacho pero antes de que cerrara la puerta...

-¡Señor Potter igual que sus amigos, Minerva le espera con un castigo vaya ahora!

-Demonios- alcance a escucharlo. Igual que el señor Black cree que se me pueden olvidar los castigos y no es que no se me olviden si no que Minerva procuraba recordármelos cada tres segundos y créanme, Minerva es la mejor recordadora que alguien puede tener sus miradas no solo atemorizan a los estudiantes, si no que a mi también. Pero ni eso ni lo que paso este día en mi despacho no, no eso nunca lo sabrá por mí ¿De acuerdo?

_**Continuara...**_

**-O-**

_**Desde algún lugar donde este Erol (Esto es un tanto obvio puesto que estoy frente al ordenador u.u):**_

¡Hola chicas guapas! Me alegra decirles que no les eh dado oportunidad de extrañar al trío dinámico ja, ja solo que esta vez lo narra el buen director Dumbledore. ¡Os queremos Dumbledor, sin importar que Rowling... T.T oh no ni si quiera me atrevo a decirlo...

Bono, puesto que el capitulo anterior fue más de risa que de otra cosa este estuvo de alguna manera más sobrio, pero créanme es necesario para el próximo capitulo el cual va a narra: **_Nicole Olin_**.

Prepárense para el mayor acercamiento de todas las parejas a lo largo de este fic. Además les tengo dos noticias la primera es que pretendo actualizar pronto (Esperemos que mis musas lo logren) la otra noticia es que este fic ya va para su recta final. Así que espero que sigan disfrutando de él.

En cuanto a contestar los reviews del capitulo 10 os lo quedo a deber y del capitulo 11 también pero gracias especiales ah:

**..:Siara-love:... ..:Lna :... ..:SarhitaPotter:... ..:blankis black :... ..:monik moony:... **

**..:BiAnK rAdClIfFe:... ..:Desiré:... ..:Rizel:... ..:Luchy Black:... ..:dulce:... **

**..:PRINCESS:... ..:karipotter:... ..:Sarita-Black:... ..:catorcchp :... **

**..:Jean Potter Radcliffe:... ..:PriNcEsS GrExXiE:... ..:Sirilovergirl:... ..:Ly MAlfoy:...**

**..:RoSiTaxD :.. ..:dark-wisard:.. ..:Lia Du Black:.. ..:farinita:.. ..:MaFeBpttB:..**

**..:Bichita:.. ..:mariana30 :.. ..:Evy Potter:.. ..:RociRadcliffe:.. ..:CaritoPotter:..**

**..:Helenita :.. ..:Evy Potter:.. ..:Hermy:.. ..:farinita:.. ..:Kaori Ishida:.. **

**..:IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:.. ..:Rizel:..**

Me leí uno por uno los reviews y me hubiera gustado contestarlos de exactamente la misma forma, una disculpa por no hacerlo.

Y en cuanto a lo que me comentaban que, que cosa eran los huevos en el 10 lo explique que los huevos eran Pneuma Expedita, un asunto que claro yo me invente y que por eso puse la explicación ya les digo en el capitulo 10 y hasta en cursiva esta lo que eran. Y en cuanto a cierta personita que se va de campamento je, je prometo apurarme para que te vayas al campamento con una vistosa sonrisa por haber leído hasta el último capitulo de este fic. Y a todas las que estén de vacaciones (Igual que yo...según) Espero que la pasen muy bien y disfruten de sus merecidas vacaciones.

Un beso a todas y **_GRACIAS_** por el apoyo con todos esos review, abrazos **_n.n_**

**-O-**


	13. Nicole y Sirius

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**NICOLE Y SIRIUS**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J .K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**_Lunes…luego de unas extrañas navidades que al parecer continuaba en primavera…_**

Nicole y Nicolás. Ambos somos pertenecientes a la familia Olin y ambos mellizos, semejantes uno al otro en más de una forma solo que Nicolás tiene una particular diversión para con su hermana; burlarse de ella, así que no pudo menos que hacer una vista casual a Howarts desde Durmstrang para felicitar en su cara o mejor dicho reírse de mi en mi cara. Tan divino.

-¡Estas casada con Black!- fue lo primero que me dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Hiciste un viaje tan largo solo para decirme eso!- sentía mi ceño fruncirse.

-¡Oh Nicole!- rió el rubio con ganas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños y tus peores pesadillas habría pasado esto!

-¡Se trata solo de una dinámica muggle!

-Sabes bien que no es así- sonrió risueño el ojiazul acercándose a su hermana- se trata del sueño de la familia Black y ¿Por qué no? También el de mi madre

Maldito, odio que sepa tanto. Hum¿No se va entendiendo nada verdad? Bueno ya se sabe que yo soy Nicole, que soy de Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de Lily Evans y Natalia Dalmine. Lo que no sabían es que tengo un hermano, casi tan lioso como yo, igual de sarcástico y peor de petulante. Perfectamente estaría en el grupo de los mereodadores si tan solo estudiáramos en el mismo colegio. Por suerte para mi no es así. Pero para mi desgracia mi madre llevaba años con la idea de que Sirius y yo éramos la pareja perfecta para casarse. Papa solía mantenerse al margen y Nicolás vivía fastidiándome con esto.

La costumbre de Nicolás era siempre hacerme una visita una vez al año a mi colegio, una semana entera se alarga la dichosa visita en la que hace de todo empezando por coquetear con las chicas, siguiendo con fastidiarme a mi, espantándome los pretendientes, convenciendo a Lily de que sea su prometida y a Natalia de que le enseñe sobre el amor. Pero ahí algo que ambos disfrutamos hacer como nada… ¡Molestar a los mereodadores!

-¿Nunca cambian su decoración verdad?- me decía Nicolás cuando recién entrábamos a Gryffindor

-¡Nicolás!- se acercaron Lily y Natalia. Muy entusiasmadas, a estas malas amigas les cae bien mi hermano.

-¡Lily y Natalia, cada año mas bellas!- se acerco a su encuentro y los tres se dieron un abrazo.

-"Trio de empalagosos"- pensé mientras miraba bajar por las escaleras a Potter, Black y Remus.

-Nicolás- dijeron entre dientes- ¡Nicole tenías que traer otra vez tu hermano!

-Ya saben que cada inicio de primavera viene- dije como si nada.

-¿Cómo esta Bulgaria?

-Fría como siempre Lily, claro que si tú llevaras esa hermosa cabellera hasta ya perfectamente el hielo se derretiría

Y ahí iba, de pica flor como siempre cosa que no era del agrado de Potter que ya lo estaba deseando quemar vivo al verle acariciar el cabello de Lily. A Nicolás le gustaba jugar con el fuego, con ese fuego que proclama Potter a Lily y que a mi hermano le encantaba manipular, con el tiempo había aprendido a no quemarse.

-¡Nico, que alegría verte no te esperábamos este año- se acerco James a estrecharle la mano. Demasiado fuerte pero el otro no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Jamy! Me alegra saber que me has extrañado- apretaba más la mano- La verdad no pensaba venir, pero la idea de estrechar a Lily en mis brazos una vez más me resulto tentadora e irresistible

-Estrecharla- "Ahí van…hombre todos iguales"- ¿Por qué tendrías que estrecharla, _una vez más_?- "Debe ser mi imaginación, Potter le castañean los dientes y no precisamente de frió"

-¡Para felicitarle por el año nuevo y las pasadas navidades claro esta!- se soltó Nicolás al descuido de Potter- ¿Oh que pensabas Jamy?

-¡Sirius!- se acerco muy alegre demasiado, brutalmente alegra a Black- ¡Cuñado que gusto veros!

-¿Cuñado?- se oyó el susurro de todos los presentes en la sala común en lo que a mi se me iba la quijada al suelo- "La idea de ser hija única de pronto toma un nuevo sentido"

-¡Nicolás!- respondió Sirius…sonrojado- Que alegría que nos visites de nuevo¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

-Hasta que Lily me ordene volver a Bulgaria, pero dudo que eso pase- "Y ahí va de nuevo a darle piques a James y guiñarle un ojo a Lily, ahí mi amiga siempre sonrojándose por todo eso no ayuda mucho a Potter y sus celos"

-¡Hola Remus!- estrecho su mano- Te ves mejor que la ultima vez que te vi

-Digamos, que no tuve buena época

-"Si Remus no saliera con Natalia, ya le habría pedido una cita, lastima cada oveja con su pareja _es mejor y mas centrado que el tonto de Black_"

_**Martes…segundo día con mi hermano. El segundo en que James va cuidando a Lily.**_

-Potter¿No te alejaras de mí?- le preguntó mi amiga pelirroja una vez que a James se le ocurrió sentarse entre nosotras dos en la clase de Binns, aunque habría que agradecérselo ya que aun no me duermo por estarme haciendo tonta y escuchando su conversación.

-No Lily, con el hermano de Nicole rondando por estos lares no es bueno para una chica buena como tu, suficiente tienes con la influencia de al hermanita.

-Eh oído eso- solté un puntapié a Potter

-¡Esa era la intención!

-"No esta bien dejar las cosas a medias así que le empareje a Potter la otra pierna con otro puntapié"

-Bruja- me susurro mientras yo sonreía con suficiencia- Lily ahora que estuve hablando con Dumbledore…

-¡Ja! Tu hablar con Dumbledore, será más bien que Dumbledore hablo contigo y que te ponga un castigo no es precisamente hablar Potter

-¡Deberías agradecerme evitar que te castigaran a ti también por ir a la casa de Lily!

-¿Agradecerte? Claro, tonta de mi donde esta mi educación- azote mi mano en mi frente- Gracias James por apuntarme con la varita cuando les eh pescado escapando por la chimenea de Minerva y me has amenazado con convertirme en rana si no iba con ustedes al mundo muggle ¡Cielos donde eh dejado mi cortesía!

-¡Eres odiosa!- elevo su tono James mientras Remus se volteaba a vernos y nos hizo callar- Porque no mejor haces caso a Diggory que te lleva hablando una hora

-¡Amos!- grite alegre agitando mi mano mientras toda la clase se giraba a verme claro, todo aquel que tuviera suficiente fuerza de voluntad para tolerar la clase de Binns que no se enteraba de nada- Potter quiere saber si no has visto una pequeña rueda rosada caer a tus pies…es que de pronto ah sentido un gran vació en su cabeza

-¡Nicole calla de una vez!- "Y ahí va Black a defender a su mejor amigo; _Black, siempre tan insufrible"_

**_Miércoles… _Esto, ninguna novedad, James celosa, Lily sonrojada, Natalia y Remus haciendo al tonto no se han dado por enterados que hace mucho sabemos que salen juntos y_ Sirius…bueno el es un caso perdido._**

-¡Nicole!

-Amos- sonreí al ver llegar a ese lindo Hufflepuff hasta mi- Tranquilo, respira- le dije al ver que había corrido

-Te vengo siguiendo desde hace rato, pero no te has dado cuenta ¿Por qué te eh visto correr todo el día?

-Oh, perdona es que esto- le dije señalando el huevo en mis manos- necesita mi atención, a la maestra se le ah ocurrido ponernos a prueba y hemos tenido que ir recogiendo varias cosas que nos darán las pistas para encontrar "El regalo ideal de nuestro hijo"

-Ya veo- rió nervioso- ¿Y te faltan muchas cosas que recolectar?

-Mas o menos, se supone que hasta el viernes seguiremos recogiendo cosas y si el Lunes no llevamos el regalo la calificación se vera afectada

-¡Nicole encontré la segunda pista!- llegaba Sirius que era tras el que corría yo- Amos¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba hablando con Nicole

-Ah estabas, entonces no te importa que me lleve a MI esposa y mi hijo, compermiso tenemos cosas que hacer

-¡Black quien te crees para cortarme así el rollo!- dije soltándome de mi marido que me había jalado hasta la biblioteca.

-¡Que le ves de interesante a Diggory!- se volteo a verme enojado.

-Cualquiera que te viera diría que te da coraje que hable con él

-Lo tengo, somos novios

-¡Que, tu y yo no somos novios- "Ok, Black me tomo por sorpresa así que el sonrojo es el efecto de sorpresa"

-Claro que si, nunca terminamos

-¡Si lo hicimos!

-No Nicole, nunca terminamos formalmente

-¡No seas absurdo solo salimos dos semanas en cuarto y decidimos dejarlo!

-¡No TU lo decidiste, de pronto te alejaste y no me hablaste y luego vino todo tu sarcasmo hacia mi!

-"Black…Black…_Odio a Sirius Black_"- pensé antes de echarme a correr con nuestro hijo en mis brazos.

_**Jueves…sobreviví a mi shock nervioso de ayer. Ahora solo espero sobrevivir a Black…**_

-_El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente_

-¿Qué se supone que lees?- pregunte a Nicolás aquella mañana antes de…

La habitación de los mereodadores recibió un fuerte portazo sobresaltando a los cuatro bellos durmientes de esa habitación James de inmediato se reincorporó tomando sus gafas de su buró y abriendo sus cortinas mientras veía a Remus abrochándose la camisa y colocándose los pantalones, Peter más allá abrazaba a su huevo mirando con temor a las tres chicas y el chico que habían entrado de manera abrupta en el cuarto.

-¿Qué modos son estos?- se levanto James que solo llevaba colocado su bóxer- Lily, Natalia, Nicole y Nicolás ¿A que se debe la visita?

-¡A que algún ocurrente se le ah ocurrido robar mi diario!

-Es la una de la mañana- decía un cansado Remus- ¿No puedes esperar a buscarlo mañana Nicole?

-¡No puedo, estoy segura que ah sido alguno de ustedes!

-Calma Nicole, seguro que ellos no lo tienen- dijo no muy convencido Nicolás- ¿Verdad?

-Ni si quiera sabía que tuvieras diario- dijo Remus- Y si no que me esculquen- levanto los brazos Remus.

-Tampoco eh sido yo- hablo Peter aun abrazando su huevo

-¿Duermes en mameluco?- pregunto Natalia bastante sorprendida igual que el rostro de todos menos el de James y Remus que estaban acostumbrados

-No ah sido Peter- aseguro Remus- Tiene bastante ocupado el tiempo al tener que cuidar a su hijo

-Si Crabbe resulto un padre irresponsable, Peter ya esta considerando el divorcio- rió James intentando relajar el ambiente cosa que no consiguió

-Yo creo que ah sido Potter

-¡Vaya confianza a tu marido Lily!

-Aquí esta tu diario- salio Sirius entregando el diario que había estado leyendo

-¡Lo sabía tenías que ser tu!- grito Nicole enfurecida antes de darle una bofetada a Sirius tomando por sorpresa a todos, la sorpresa fue a un mayor al ver que Sirius estaba completamente serio.

-Ah sido muy educativo saber lo que piensas de mi Nicole- dijo con voz grave- E_l tonto de Black, Black, siempre tan insufrible,es un caso perdido,Odio a Sirius Black… _me decepciona que me tengas en esos conceptos Nicole, esperaba algo más de ti. Creí que en verdad todas esas veces que dijiste que me odiabas eran solo un juego…- Sirius hubiera querido continuar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió así que salio corriendo del dormitorio de hombros dejando atrás a una llorosa rubia y a todos los de la habitación muy sorprendidos.

-¡No tiene derecho, el robo mi diario!- dijo Nicole con lagrimas en los ojos- Lily, el no tiene derecho ¿Verdad que no?

-Debió ser algo duro para el leer todo eso Nicole- intento calmarle Lily.

-No fue el quien robo tu diario, fui yo- dijo James- sucede que es idéntico al de Lily y bueno yo…- se despeino un poco más el moreno.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un diario?

-Lo se desde algo de tiempo…

-Lo sabe desde la vez que perdió a Harry y entro a tu cuarto a buscarlo- respondió Peter por James.

-Mañana en el desayuno habrá rata a la plancha- susurro quedo James.

-"_El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente"- _las palabras de Nicolás cobraron sentido de repente para Nicole.

-¡Nicole!- grito Natalia cuando la rubia soltó el diario y se hecho a correr tras Sirius.

-¡Eh sido tan tonta! porque tuve que escribir todas esas cosas…

¡No te odio Sirius, como voy a odiarte si te amo…!

¡No creo que seas insufrible todo lo contrario tu compañía me alegra me gusta estar cerca de ti…!

¡No creo que seas tonto, jamás lo eh pensado solo creo que a veces eres muy niño y actúas mas inocente de lo que llegamos a imaginar…!

¡No creo que seas un caso perdido, ese titulo me va más a mí que a ti!

¡Y…! Y yo odio tener que admitir que la mejor época de mi vida fueron esas dos semanas contigo pero tuve miedo cuando en aquella ocasión me dijiste Te Amo, tuve miedo mucho miedo…porque yo también ¡Te Amo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia hincada frente al gran lago donde la oscuridad estaba en su máximo punto llevaba mas de dos horas intentando encontrar a Sirius desde que habían salido de el cuarto de los mereodadores.

-Eso ah sido tan tierno- oyó Nicole una voz tras ella, la cual reconoció como la de Hagrid que la observaba con un enorme pañuelo con lunares con el que secaba sus lagrimas- OH creo que lo mejor será dejarles solos

-Sirius- susurro una sonrojada Nicole cuando vio la figura del guarda bosques retirarse dejando ver una figura más pequeña- ¿Tu me…?

-¿Escucharte? Si Nicole hasta el calamar gigante te escucho- le señalo Sirius mientras la rubia veía las aguas removerse.

-Lo siento de veras- siguió llorando la rubia cuando siento una fuertes brazos abrazándole

-Nunca eh sido bueno para las palabras, soy mejor para los actos- le hablo la voz de Sirius- Lamento haber leído tu diario te juro que no lo robe

-¡Lo se ah sido Potter!- Nicole pupo apreciar la mirada profunda y perfecta de Sirius para sentirse como un bocho rastrero y malo- Ah creído que era el de Lily

-Ya veo, así que ese era su plan para saber que tan ciertas fueran las palabras de Evans en navidad

-¿Qué palabras?

-Hum las que le confirmarían si Lily no ah sido realmente la renuente a una posible relación entre ellos dos, no entiendo porque se complican tanto estas cosas

-Si lo dices por mi te juro que ya no…- decía amontonando las palabras Nicole

-No tienes nada que decir, me complace esa declaración tan…sonora frente al lago

-¿Crees que todos me hayan oído?- se pregunto de pronto la rubia.

-OH señorita Nicole, la respuesta esta aquí de cuerpo presente- se oyó la voz de Dumbledore

Cuando Nicole vio a todo Howarts por encima del hombro de Sirius que sonreía se separo de inmediato de él, todos estaban ahí Dumbledore en bata, Peter en mameluco, Lily y Natalia en pijamas rosas, Remus y James hacían el símbolo de victoria a su amigo, todos los Slytherin con caras más desagradables que las que mostraban en la mañana, los Ravenclaw bostezando, las Ravenclaw cotilleando, los Hufflepuff incluido Amos mirándoles enternecidos y los profesores cada uno con una lámpara en la mano e incluso Pevees que se reía de las mascarilla de aguacate de la subdirectora, Minerva.

-Pero vamos, no se detengan por nosotros sigan en lo que iban- les animo Dumbledore

-¡Si anda Nicole sigue!- rió su hermano mientras sacaba una fotografía mágica de una asustada Nicole y un sonriente Sirius.

-¡Como hacerlo con todos ustedes aquí!

-¡Ah!- se oyó el grito de decepción de todos mientras Dumbledore los acarreaba y todos se volvían excepto claro, Dumbledore.

-Prosigan

-¡Usted también se tiene que ir profesor!

-¡Esto es tan injusto!- hizo puchero Dumbledore antes de marcharse.

-¡Tu sabias que estaban todos aquí y no me dijiste!- se separo Nicole esta vez ya sin lagrimas.

-OH Nicole no son horas para andar peleando con tu novio

-¡Tu y yo no!

La voz se vio pagada cuando Sirius se inclino para besar los labios rojos que hasta ese momento se había estado mordiendo la rubia. Y con más confianza, el ojigris le abrazo besándola más. Todo el castillo de Howarts aquella noche dio un suspiro comunitario y varias parejas siguieron el ejemplo entre ellas Remus y Natalia.

-¡Ven acá Lily!- le abrazo Nicolás

-¡Ah no, eso si que no!

Toda la gente se tuvo que dispersar cuando una bomba fétida les inundo apestando a todo Howarts, cortesía de…

-¡Que no es obvio!- grito James entre la multitud que corría de allá para acá sin alcanzar apreciar el amanecer.

Continuara…

**-0-**

Aloha!

Bueno este chapter fue…productivo. Espero que no hayan extrañado mucho al trío dinámico y que el chapter les haya parecido bueno, están en el antepenúltimo capitulo. Dentro de dos capítulos más dirán adiós a este fic, pero tranquilas os debo un regalo ¿Recuerdan? Si, bueno entonces espétense por un epilogo. Ja, ja.

Y además de eso, otra parte del regalo por TODOS esos hermosos reviews va a ser un one shot, que ya esta en proceso y espero subirlo al mismo tiempo que el capitulo final. El titulo de este one shot será "The little Harry" Así que prepárense para seguir riendo, un poco más y agradezcan a _catorcehp_ por lanzarme el reto. En tanto quiero agradecer a: **_dulce, catorcchp, blankis black, PRINCESS, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Siara-love,IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, jaguar BLACK, Mariana30, Luchy Black, Desiré, RociRadcliffe, Helenita, PriNcEsS GrExXiE, ginnyalis, Evy Potter, Jean Potter Radcliffe, Helenita, zoe simitis y NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK. _**¿Cómo hacen para escribir reviews tan maravillosos, ah? n.n GRACIAS en serio GRACIAS.

Y ahora chicas guapas y queridos lectores en general:

Si les gusto el fic marquen _01 800- REVIEW_

Si les disgusto bastante y creen que ah sido el peor de este fic marquen _01 900-REVIEW_

Si aun se mantienen indecisos entre las dos opciones anteriores entonces ¡Vuelva a leer el capitulo entero y deje su _review_!

xD… no se crean, pero porfa dejan REVIEW ¡Saludos!

**-0-**


	14. Bella

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**BELLA**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J .K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

La primavera me resulta tan agradable como estar cerca de un muggle, es totalmente repulsivo. Es una suerte que estemos a finales de esta época, aunque el verano tampoco mejora mucho. Este quinto curso se ah caracterizado por esa dinámica de estudios muggle, totalmente desagradable es ya que impartan esta materia y después que te casen y te hagan cuidar un huevo que es tu supuesto crió, vaya tontería.

-¡Bella! Que haces en la sala común, es casi media noche- me llamo Broock

-No te incumbe Daisy

-Vaya carácter

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar cuidando de Snape?- me mofe

-¡Esa era mi intención, pero de nuevo se me ah escapado!

-No es raro, es lo que siempre hace

-¡Pues no se cual es su intención!- se quejo con voz chillona- Tengo la sospecha de que sigue a alguien

-Que te molesta más Broock- jugué con una rosa negra en mi mano- Que Snape se escape de ti o que no seas tu a quien sigue

-¡Tu lo sabes!- miro con ojos centellantes- ¡Dímelo Bella, dime a quien sigue Snape con tanta insistencia!

-Si tú no lo sabes, yo no te lo diré- me levante dispuesta a salir- Y otra cosa Broock, no se te ocurra volver a gritarme si quieres mantener esa "Belleza" intacta

Si alguien era previsible para mi, ese era Severus Snape. Desde hace meses lo había descubierto siguiendo a una impura, la más molesta de ellas; Evans, esto suponía una traición a nuestro lema aun más una traición a nuestro Lord sin embargo al ser Snape un miembro importante y contando que nuestro señor oscuro lo tenía en alta estima, lo que yo pensara de su traición o no. No importaba.

-¿Qué haces espiándome bella?- se giro a verme

-¿Ocupado?

-Nunca para ti- se giro a verme- ¿Qué buscas?

-Esa pregunta la debieras hacer a Broock

-Viniste solo para mantener informada a tu amiga, me decepcionas Bella

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, mira que seguir a una sangre sucia

-¡No te atrevas a…!

-¡A que Snape! A Decirte lo que siempre eh pensado, ¡Que eres un maldito traidor!

-El señor oscuro no piensa eso

-El no ve lo que yo veo, tu maldita obsesión por Evans

-Alguien viene- se oculto tras unas sombras al igual que yo cuando vimos aparecer por una esquina a quien más…Evans y Potter.

-¡Lily, algún día me tendrás que perdonar!

-¡Será un día muy lejano Potter!

-¡Pero Lily, debieras estar agradecida de que eh robado tu diario!

- ¡Serás! - se paro de pronto la pelirroja encarándole- ¡Ninguna, escucha bien ninguna chica se siente feliz cuando un idiota intenta robar su diario!

-Oh Lily, eso sería si hubiera sido cualquiera intentando robar tu diario Lily, pero no ah sido cualquiera. Ah sido ni mas ni menos que el magnifico, guapo, simpático y por más seductor James Potter ¡Tu marido!

-Sabes que no eres mi marido- rechinaron sus dientes- ¡Y sabes que si ahora estoy a estas horas en los corredores es porque te tuve que perseguir todo el castillo para que me lo entregaras!

-¡Ja, ja, es verdad vaya carrera!- rió con energía- Si viste como casi resbalaba cerca de los invernaderos y como caíste entre eso matorrales ¡Ah sido muy gracioso!

-¡No tuviste suficiente con lo de Nicole y Sirius!

-Oh vamos, no recuerdes eso. Gracias a eso eh perdido a mi compañero de caza…

-¿De caza?

-De caza…de mujeres. Con eso que se han hecho novios están de un insoportable…

-¡Sucede que están enamorados Potter!

-¿Así como yo de ti?- se acerco abrazándola y con voz grave, seductora y reteniendo a la chica susurro- When a man loves a woman…

-¡Calla Potter!- dijo nerviosa al escucharle

-When a man loves a woman...Can't keep his mind on nothin' else...- le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta casi posarse en sus labios...cerca...muy cerca...

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!- interrumpió la gélida voz de Snape

-"Desgraciado"- reí al ver la cara descompuesta de Potter, seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo de Snape

-¡Que haces aquí Quejicus!

-Es obvio Potter, mi vigilancia

-¡Tu vigilancia terminaba hace una hora! Además que yo sepa no se acostumbra hacer vigilancia con alguien que no sea prefecto ¿Oh tu que dices Bellatrix?

-Yo iba a la enfermería Potter

-¡Que casualidad! Yo justo vengo de ahí y me eh encontrado con Lily que terminaba su ronda

-"La ronda"- pensó la pelirroja- "no hice la ronda por andar correteando a Potter, que pasa contigo Lily"

-Que mentira tan patética Potter

-Casi tanto como la tuya Bella, pero venga no hay que desanimarnos ¿Por qué no llamamos a Dumbledore que la haga de juez?

-¡Ya me vengare Potter!- emprendió marcha Snape

-Sigue con tu canción Potter, seguramente a Filch le agradara oír tu voz- dije antes de seguir los pasos de Snape- Eres un estupido- le dije cuando el di alcance- Celoso de Evans…patético- Snape aprecio palidecer aun más de lo que ya era, lo dicho siempre tan previsible.

-¡Bella no es ese tu primo!- me dijo Daisy esa mañana de sábado en el desayuno.

-Si, es el

-¡Pero se esta peleando!

Lo que decía Broock era verdad, y claro que lo había notado. Digo si alguien se pelea en Howarts es noticia y si alguien esta justo peleándose en Howarts a la hora del desayuno con todos mirando va a ser el chisme de la semana. Lo que era intolerable es que el que se estuviera peleando fuera un Black.

-¡Te dije que te alejara Diggory!

-¡Sirius déjalo ya!- le jalaba Nicole

-¡Basta de una vez!- dijo Dumbledore parando de inmediato a los chicos que se miraban aun con profundo malestar.

-¡El empezó!- se quejaron al par

-No importa quien haya empezado, los dos tienen terminantemente prohibido ir a Hogsmade este sábado

-¡No, porque!- se quejo mi primo mientras yo me reía. Claro que volteo a verme y fulminarme, cosa que no impidió que mis modales salieran a la luz y le mandara un saludo y un guiño de ojo que evidentemente le puso aun más furioso.

-Odio a Diggory, casi tanto como te odio a ti Bella- leí en sus labios.

-Te daré mas motivos para odiarme entonces- le dije igualmente tomando un poco de jugo.

El día era visita a Hogsmade, una visita normal como cualquier otra. Pero no para nosotros. Sería nuestro primer ataque, la primera vez que nos revelaríamos contra Dumbledore y contra todo aquel que no siguiera nuestra filosofía. Si no eras de nosotros, eras parte del problema. La solo idea de matar a un impuro era ¡Lo mejor para mi!

-¿No resultara peligroso?

-¡Tiene miedo Goyle!- le amenace con la varita- de ser así podríamos empezar los decesos contigo, así no habría sospechas de que fuera un Slytherin

-¡Calma tus ansias Bella!

-¿Quién decidió que fueras líder Malfoy?

-Ni si quiera hemos empezado atacar y tu ya estas armando alboroto entre nosotros mismos

-Aquí cada uno se vale por si mismo Malfoy

-Bella y Lucius, calma de una vez la señal no tardara en aparecer- dijo Snape- ¡Deja de temblar!

Reí con sorna al ver a Pettigrew entre nuestras filas, era cierto que no todos los que estábamos ahí éramos Slytherin, pero no podía evitar sorprenderme al ver a unos de los amigos de Potter entre nosotros. Ciertamente me hubiera gustado ver el rostro de al menos alguno de los mereodadores al ver a su amigo ahí.

-Caballeros y damas, colóquense las mascaras el espectáculo va a empezar.

El perfecto clima en Hogsmade cambio repentinamente, nubarrones aparecieron en el cielo oscureciendo todo. Fácilmente se podría decir que el día había acabado hace poco a pesar de que consultando el reloj se distinguía la una de la tarde. El cielo no hablaba igual, los jóvenes brujos que paseaban por Hogsmade de pronto sintieron un repentino estremecimiento y los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmade callaron tratando de hallar el peligro. Una explosión y el inicio de un incendio fue la señal.

-¡Ataquen a todo aquel que se ponga en medio esa es la orden!

-¡Crucio!- grite mientras un viejo mago caía a mis pies.

-¡Mirad Evans!- me llamo Daisy.

-¡Espera, lo haré yo!

Cual serpiente Bellatrix Black se acerco hasta Lily que cargaba a su "Hijo" y emprendía huida.

-¡No escaparas sangre sucia!- grite corriendo tras ella. Entre todo el alboroto que en ese momento era Hogsmade.

-"Escapa"- pensaba Lily corriendo hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, literalmente.

-Menuda sorpresa, las sangres sucias no razonan bien bajo el miedo- podía sentir su miedo.

-Y ustedes no lo hacen en ningún momento… ¡Expelliarmus!

-"Potter"- maldije demasiado tarde cuando el hechizo ya había impactado sobre mi.

-¡Vamos Lily!- le jalo cuando tome mi varita una vez más.

-¡Crucio!

-¡Protejo!- se escucho una nueva voz

Cuando voltee a ver quien era mi sorpresa se habría podido ver reflejada tras la mascará. Snape había interferido con mi hechizo mientras Evans alejándose junto a Potter susurraba un "Gracias"

-¡Maldito idiota!

-Vamos- me jalo del brazo cuando dejo de distinguir la figura de Evans- los aurores han llegado

"Aurores" Palabra mágica. Tan pronto como aparecimos en el pequeño pueblo nos hicimos polvo en el mismo sin embargo al marca tenebrosa que esta sobre el, delataba nuestra presencia. Recuperándome de la adrenalina me acerque a Snape que estaba junto a mí ocultos tras una vereda le propine una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Debiste dejar que mi hechizo impactara contra ella!

-No podía

-¡No podías!- reí con fuerza cuando una tormenta empezaba azotar- ¡El maldito enamorado no podía! Claro su damisela estaba en peligro y prefirió traicionar

-¡No eh traicionado! Mate, mate a dos…

-¡Debiste matar a más!- afirme- ¡Debiste matarla a ella y a Potter!

-¡Cállate ya Bella! Yo nunca había matado a nadie…

-Siempre hay un comienzo, el señor hubiera estado más contento si hubiera matado a esa sangre sucia y al arrogante de Potter

-Como puedes hablar con tal frialdad

-Soy Slytherin, soy sangre pura y eh asesinado antes de este día. Ahora déjate de lloriqueos y marchémonos, el trabajo esta hecho.

-Le dirás a los otros lo que hice

-¿Qué si les diré que eres un traidor?- sonreí- Era la oportunidad que esperaba para deshacerme de ti Snape

-El castillo esta cerca-dijo cabizbajo- jamás comprenderías lo que yo siento por ella

-No hables más Snape, te estas metiendo en camisa de once varas

-La eh seguido por meses

-¿Con que fin?

-Admirarle, a diferencia tuya Bella ella le hace más nombre a la belleza que tu con todo y nombre

-Hieres mis sentimientos Snape

-¿Recuerdas esa ocasión, cuando había dos espías en medio de nuestra reunión?

-Yo les llamo intrusos- dije pisando más fuerte el pasto mojado vislumbrando ya cerca el castillo.

-Recuerdas que los perseguimos…

-Claro que lo recuerdo, también recuerdo tu patética excusa de que un ciervo te hizo golpear contra un árbol lo cual te impidió seguir tras los intrusos y no reconociste a ninguno

-Eso fue verdad

-¿Cuál fue la mentira entonces?- pregunte molesta.

-Si reconocí a uno, Lily era uno de ellos

-¡Maldito traidor!- le empuje provocando que resbalara- ¡Traicionaste todo por una sangre sucia!- entonces empecé a reír- mira de que ah servido ¡Levántate y mira, esta con el no contigo!

-De que hablas- se levanto incrédulo

-¡Esta con Potter y no contigo!- reí escandalosamente mientras ambos veíamos en las puertas del castillo a Potter y Evans darse un beso.

-¿Irónico verdad Snape? La traición es el golpe no esperado, ah resulto ser una traidora tal como tu

-Jamás me traiciono- escuche decirle entre dientes

-¡Serás idiota! Debes estar arrepentido de haber hecho tantas estupideces y confesármelas

-Cuando se trata de Lily, nunca me arrepiento

-Yo haré que lo hagas a menos- le tendí su varita que había tirado- es tu oportunidad, mataba- susurro la serpiente

-Jamás la dañaría

-¡Te eh dado la oportunidad!

-Ese es tu problema Bella, dices mucho y haces poco

-¡Como te atreves ah!

-¡Obliate!- grito Snape mientras la morena caía en sus brazos- Es una pena que no recuerdes el primer ataque que realizamos juntos, imaginare tu rabia cuando despiertes y no lo recuerdes. Es la misma rabia que ciento yo ahora- susurro quedamente Snape observando la escena a pies de las puertas del castillo y lanzando una mirada a Bella.

-No es conveniente que conozcan tus debilidades, aun tus aliados- susurro el Slytherin con una lagrima confundiéndose entre la lluvia. Mientras Sirius salio al encuentro de sus amigos sorprendiéndose por la escena.

Continuara…

**-0-**

Hum, ah salido mas raro de lo que me esperaba xD

Pero espero que les haya gustado, era un capitulo necesario, tenía que deshacerme de Snape xD Ja, ja suena cruel pero era lo que necesitaba, se que esperaban humor, pero para que haya un equilibrio necesitaba también la maldad. Y que mejor maldad que la de una Slytherin sangre pura y envidiosa como es Bella.

Oh bueno, se que es el penúltimo capitulo más raro que probablemente hayan leído pero igual agradecería sus reviews, como en esta ocasión hago para agradecer a:

_**Siara-love, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Desiré, lauragranger17, blankis black, RociRadcliffe, Helenita, LuchyBlack, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Evy Potter, Kath Evans, Lucy Westenra, Mariana30, BlackOrionStar, xX Ashley Xx, Emily, LadyCornamenta, PRINCESS, Terry Moon, caro, Jean Potter Radcliffe, catorcchp, Piby Weasley, MaFeBpttB, Anyapotter, PriNcEsS GrExXiE, S. Lily Potter y a Sango-Lily.**_

Cada uno llamo poderosamente mi atención, primero porque veo que al parecer les agrade la idea del one shot (El cual ya esta terminado) y creo que a quedado bastante aceptable. Después me llamo la atención que hubo varios personitas muy lindas que marcaron el 01 800-REVIEW jajaja ¡Mil gracias chicas! Y aun más porque nadie marco el 01-900 review, aunque creo que para este chapter marcaran ese numero n.n

Ja, ja y luego por fin alguien noto el nombre de la prima de Lily y del chico de la aduna, recordando el capitulo de Navidad. Nadie me lo había mencionado o tal vez no lo noto que los nombres eran Emma y Daniel. ¡Ah, ah…ora caen en cuenta. Os debo mandar mis felicitaciones a ese ojo crítico que también me dejo en cierto aprieto. Tú sabes a quien me refiero.

En fin niñas hermosas, espero que con todo y todo hayan disfrutado el chapter. El próximo será, el gran final ¡Gracias!

**-0-**

_**PD: Los pedacitos de canción que canta James son de la canción de Michael Bolton "Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer"**_

**-0-**


	15. Me gustas

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**ME GUSTAS**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J .K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

Nunca llegare a entender bien a una mujer y si esa dama se llama Lily Evans mi caso se complicaba. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que las mujeres nos complican el trabajo verdad? Cuando dicen si quieren decir NO cuando dicen estar bien están MAL cuando les mencionas si se están divirtiendo y te dicen que si con una gran sonrisa al final resulta que en realidad no es así y te reclaman al final de la cita por llevarla a tan espantoso lugar.

Pero que se le va hacer, Lily me gustaba desde el primer momento en que la vi. Me gustaba todo, a veces me hacia ilusión pensar que ella me correspondería, sudaban mis manos cada que la veía cerca, soñaba con ella y al soñarla se convertía en el mayor de mis placeres.

No estoy bien seguro de que era lo que me gustaba tal vez sería su estilo, personalidad o solo tal vez me gustaba ese figura pequeña de aquella pelirroja que con cada año era mas hermoso a mi mirar y al de muchos otros que partía la cara cuando se atrevían a girar su mirada a lugares que no debían. Era tan mía. Solo yo le había besado el primer beso robado el segundo me lo había robado ella a mi recién cuando tuvimos ese desagradable encuentro con los llamados seguidores de Voldemort. La primera vez que enfrentábamos a ese mago tenebroso. La primera vez que le jure que le protegeria con la vida de ser necesario.

-Potter- me vi detenido por la mano pequeña que apretaba

-Debemos apresurarnos ¡Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo del ataque!

-El ya debe saberlo- me sonrió- Gracias por ayudarme, pensé que moriría

-Ni hablar- toque su frente con mi mano- la lluvia ah hecho mella en ti, mira que pensar en morir cuando aun me debes +135 citas rechazadas

-¿Tantas?- abrió su pequeña boca sorprendida- Un momento ¡Has estado contado las veces que te he rechazado!

-Puede- comencé a mover mi pie ensuciando mi zapato con algo de barro pero en ese momento era mejor esa vista que el mirar a Lily comenzar a reclamarme por ser tan…

-¡Inmaduro! es esa la clase de cosas por la que no salgo contigo

-¿Ah?- levante la vista- ¿Por inmaduro? No hablas en serio señorita inmadures- esta vez me defendería.

-¡No soy inmadura!

-¿Ah no? Hace dos días 8 horas y 35 minutos llorabas por perder al Sr. Bun-Bun -recordé la escena cuando había llegado a la sala común y vi a una llorosa Lily que perdió a su viejo y roído peluche de conejo- ¿Y yo soy inmaduró?

-Es diferente ¡Duermo con ese peluche desde los tres años!

-Porque quieres- dije en pose orgullosa- bien podrías dormir mejor con este muñeco

-¡Sabes que olvídalo pensaba daros una oportunidad!

-¡Que!- salte hacia ella- ¡Lily lo dices en serio!

-Si- me dijo sorprendida, mojada y sonrojada. Imagínense ya a que alturas andaba mi corazón.

-¡Entonces dámela el amor no es de pensarse!

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- asentí y lo impensable pasó

Como iba a esperar yo que cuando llegáramos a Howarts ella se detendría me mirara y en uno de esos arranques de mujer me beso y fui feliz. Y soy feliz de estar con ella aunque no la entienda del todo. Jamás eh pensado en matrimonio recién lo eh hecho este año con todo lo de Harry y demás barullo y eh de admitir que la idea de estar casado con Lily Evans aun sin ser novio suena bastante bien. Mi decisión esta tomada. Por fin podría admitir lo que sentía era el momento y la persona correcta el palpitar en mi pecho era lo que me decía. El nacimiento de los Pneuma Expedita era la oportunidad ideal.

-"_Pneuma Expedita_. Espíritus de antiguas criaturas únicas y excepcionales existentes alguna vez, se hace referencia a estas esencias o espíritus llamados así por caracterizarse en ser libres, necesitan de ayuda de magia para formar una virtud que los llevara a un equilibrio aquel que consiga llevar a un Pneuma a todo su esplendor puede estar seguro que tendrá una protección a lo largo de su vida o muerte. Los pneuma son seres que pueden adoptar más de una forma"- releía mi amigo Moony por tercera vez ese día mientras yo estaba desesperado golpeando la puerta del baño.

La cita para el nacimiento de los _Pneuma_ era a las ocho de la noche y faltaba media hora para eso claro que díganle eso al vanidoso de Sirius que ya llevaba más de dos horas en el baño mientras los otros tres de la habitación estábamos desesperados por darnos una buena ducha.

-¡Estas construyendo el baño otra vez o que!- le gritaba yo dando golpes en la puerta

-Ya sabes como es Sirius- me decía Remus- No saldrá de ahí hasta que se vea como "Lo más cercano a la perfección"

-Lo voy a dejar como troll si no sale ahora- amenazaba con mi varita- ¿Qué haces Peter?

-Iré a pedir al baño alguien más- salio Wortmail del cuarto con aspecto desgastado.

-Sigue muy raro- me dijo Remus- sale por las noches esta mas nervioso de lo normal y cuando le miramos parece como si temiera que descubriéramos algún secreto de él sin contar que desde hace mucho no maldice su suerte por la pareja que le toco para el trabajo del matrimonio. Algo no anda bien James prácticamente ya nunca le vemos.

-Siempre ah sido extraño de cualquier forma Remus- le sonreí sentándome en mi cama- Es nuestro amigo ya nos dirá lo que pasa

-¡Y como estoy!- se escucho la voz cantarina de Sirius parado en el marco de la puerta

-¿Piensas salir con eso?- pregunto Remus

De inmediato "Vanity Sirius" volvió a desaparecer tras el marco de la puerta azotándola mientras a mi me nacía el sentimiento de golpear a Moony y dar por perdido ese baño.

-Iré a ver si consigo también algún baño- se me escapo Remus antes de que le pescara por el cuello.

De milagro y con muchas carreras; Sirius, salio increíblemente cinco minutos antes de la hora que nos citara la maestra de estudios muggle. Fue el mismo tiempo que tuve para bañarme y arreglarme lo más decentemente posible ya que la maestra había dicho que sería un acto muy especial y aunque no lo hubiera dicho yo no habría asistido a esa cita con una mala facha siendo que me iba a declarar.

-¿Te peinaste?

-¡Canuto!

-Bueno James sucedió que… ¡Nicole!

-Sirius- se giro la guapa rubia que ondeaba su cabellera rubia, vestida de jeans ajustados con unas botas y una blusa que mostraba el buen cuerpo que tenía la novia de mi amigo.

-Luces preciosa- la jalo contra si mientras se marchaban hacia el lago ignorándonos al resto del mundo.

-No cambian- apareció Natalia a lado de Remus ambos muy "Monos" me parecía ver que estaba viendo una escena de esas películas muggles de príncipes y princesas.

-Lily te esta esperando James

-¿Dónde esta Remus?

-Viene bajando la escalera

-¡No me mires así Potter!- grito la voz mandona de mi esposa cuando a mi se me había dislocado el cuello por lo rápido que voltee a ver al monumento de la escalera. Lily Evans; mi esposa, estaba radiante muy pocas veces le solía ver con una atuendo tan encantador como el de esta ocasión. No es que llevara algo fuera de lo normal de hecho iba como siempre muy sencilla y eso era lo que más me gustaba. No parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que el resto fueran visiblemente más rebuscadas en su arreglo. Con un jersey rojo de elegante escote drapeado unos jeans blancos ajustados y unas sandalias de escaso tacón también blancas Lily sobresalía entre todas las féminas presentes- ¡Deja de mirarme!

-No lo hago, es solo que todo buen crítico de arte siempre se detiene a ver una hermosa obra

-Tu nunca has sido buen critico de arte- me replico con el ceño fruncido

-Es que el arte que yo admiro no es uno que te puede presumir…

-Mejor déjalo- suspiro

-Andando- ofrecí mi brazo esperando que lo rechazara como siempre. El rechazo nunca llego ¿Buena señal no?

-No puedo creer que ya haya un pasado un año desde que comenzamos con la dinámica de cuidar lo huevos- me dijo Remus de camino al lago. Un orgulloso padre que cargaba su huevo azul en mano y esa cosa blanca que tenía su huevo.

Mi vista se dirigió a Harry que mantenía en mis brazos el huevo verde con líneas doradas mi hijo y de Lily me alegraba de sobremanera siempre decir esa frase nuestra conversación acallo cuando vimos a gran cantidad de parejas congregadas alrededor de Sirius y una avergonzada Nicole

-¡Que bueno que llegan ahora puedo comenzar!

-No lo hagas Sirius- le jalaba de la camisa Nicole

-Pamplinas- se soltó y tomando gran cantidad de aire comenzó un peculiar discurso- Queridos amigos y amigas- señalo con su mano derecha a donde estábamos nosotros mientras con la izquierda cargaba su huevo- serpientes indeseables y personas por demás deseables- se mordió el labio provocando a Nicole y haciendo desmayar a dos que tres- Con orgullo les presento a mi hijo- levanto el huevo- Con ustedes el magnifico, increíble y querido ¡Nicolás Orión Black III!

-¡Le has puesto el nombre de mi hermano!- grito Nicole con la mirada desorbitada mientras Lily y Natalia acudían a atraparla antes de que se fuera sobre Sirius el resto de nosotros mirábamos desconcertados con el silencio rondando el lugar

-¡Aplaudan!- ordeno Sirius y todos empezamos aplaudir no muy seguros entonces me acerque a canuto que pedía una ovación más sonora.

-¿No se molesto Nicolás de que le pusieran su nombre a un huevo?- pregunte a Sirius recordando el mellizo de Nicole.

-No creo- se encogió de hombros mi amigo siguiendo en lo suyo…

_En tanto en Durmstrang… _

-¡Nicolás tienes carta!

-¿De que hablas Roy?- se levanto Nicolás mirando como todos sus compañeros se amontonaban alrededor a él con rostros de burla- ¿De quien es?

-De tu cuñado- hablo con tristeza Roy- No nos habías dicho que tu hermosa hermanita ya estuviera prometida

-No lo esta- abrió Nicolás el sobre y se puso pálido conforme comenzaba a leer

"_Querido Ni- Nico- Nicolás_

_Soy Sirius. Tú hermana esta bien. Yo también. Por aquí no se te extraña. Por eso. Elegí tu nombre. Para recordarte. Así que mi hijo. Y el de tu hermana. Tu sobrino. Ya tiene nombre. Adjunta te mando su foto. Te presento. A mi hijo. Nicolás Orión Black III._

_**Sirius**._ "

-Lindo sobrino- hablo Roy, un chico moreno y muy guapo mostrando con una sonrisa la foto al resto de los chicos- ¿A que el parecido es idéntico OH no chicos?

-¡Claro!- dijo el resto soltando una gran risa frente a la fúrica y en ese momento arrugada cara de Nicolás

-¡SIRIUS BLACK ESTA MUERTO!- el grito se oyó a penas un poco en comparación de las risas por la foto de un huevo el cual cargaba Hagrid.

-¡Ough!- se bajo Sirius por fin de la dichosa roca

-¿Y ahora que te pase?

-Me zumbaron los oídos

-No imagino porque Sirius- empecé a reír

-¡Todos reúnanse!- escuchamos a la profesora de estudios muggle que había llegado con su comitiva integrada por Dumbledore, Minerva y Slurghon.

-Lindo atardecer ¿No le parece a usted profesor Slurghon?- le oía decir a Dumbledore en lo que la profesora daba indicaciones. Ni idea sobre que.

-Esplendido Dumbledore

-Eso mismo, sabe usted la profesora de estudios muggle ah tenido la gentileza de invitarme esta noche a ver los nacimientos de los _Pneuma Expedita_

-¡Por fin están listos!- se sorprendió Horace. Ese hombre nunca se enteraba de nada; inesperadamente, un destello de ambición se aprecio en sus ojos- Eh escuchado que los huevos una vez que no contienen al Pneuma son verdaderamente rentables en el negocio

-No es los huevos lo que interesa Horace si no el espíritu. El único que prevalece.- sonreía el sabio director.

-"No es eso lo que le interesa a Horace, creo que molestare un poco al viejo morsa"- reí a mis adentros.

-¡Movedse!

-¿De que habla la maestra Lily?

-¡Es que nunca prestas atención!

Después de gritarme unos cinco minutos más Lily me explico; como siempre, que debíamos elegir un lugar al menos separados un metro de cada pareja y cuando la maestra diera la orden tendríamos que señalar con la varita el huevo colocado en el piso y decir el hechizo "_Conditio Pneuma Expedita_" eso sería hasta las nueve de la noche así que nos restaba una hora. Lily se sentó cerca de la roca donde antes había estado Sirius siguiendo su ejemplo me senté junto a ella dejando a Harry en medio de ambos.

A un metro hacia nuestra derecha estaban Sirius y Nicole a la izquierda estaban Remus y Natalia. A pesar de que ya estaba oscuro se veía perfectamente bien en parte por la oculta Luna que iluminaba un poco y el resto era gracias a una gran cantidad de luciérnagas que estaban hechizadas por Dumbledore y predominaban en el lugar donde estábamos todos. Era el ambiente perfecto ¿Entonces porque aun no decía nada?

-¿Qué creen que será su Pneuma?- nos pregunto Natalia a los otros cinco

-Se supone que son criaturas antiguas…deduzco que serán mágicas todas ellas- dijo Remus

-¿Mágicas?- sonrió Sirius y muy alegre se volteo a ver a Nicole- ¡Te imaginas que sea una veela guapísima!

Ante semejante proposición mi pobre amigo canuto recibió un hechizo aturdidor de su linda pero agresiva esposa.

-Se lo merecía- me aseguro Lily

-Je, olviden lo que eh dicho- dijo Natalia y se giro a ver a las demás parejas al igual que Remus. Sirius y Nicole empezaron a discutir la probabilidad de que fuera una veela Sirius rogaba por que lo fuera y Nicole le decía que prefería cien veces antes que fuera un troll como el padre.

-Lily- llame

-Mmm…

-Podrías mirarme- le dije

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que siempre que una persona se le declara a otro, esta espera que le mire

-¿Potter?- se giro a verme incrédula

-Seré sinceró- le arrincone retirando un mechón y susurrando en su oído con luciérnagas revoleteando entre ella y yo- No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, el corazón me palpita cuando estamos así de cerca, solo cuando se trata de ti late tan fuertemente. No conozco el amor Lily pero estoy feliz de que seas tu quien me lo enseñara resulta una encantadora idea. _Me gustas_ ¿Me darás la oportunidad?

-James…

-¡Llego la hora!- grito la maestra de estudios muggle en forma entusiasta- ¡Levántense llego la hora!

-¿Entonces que dices Nicole, si crees que sea una veela?

-¡Sirius!- le golpeo antes de que todos soltáramos una risa y comenzara la magia.

-¡Comiencen!- ordeno la maestra.

-_¡Conditio Pneuma Expedita!_

_-¡Conditio Pneuma Expedita!- se empezó a escuchar varias voces_

-¿Lista Lily?

-Siempre Potter- tomo mi mano y con varita en mano-_¡Conditio Pneuma Expedita!_

El cielo y las aguas del gran lago empezaron revolverse durante un segundo todos los huevos brillaron fuertemente tan rápido como lo hicieron uno a uno se fueron abriendo para ese tiempo ya medio Howarts además de nuestra clase mirábamos admirados los huevos que comenzaban abrirse como un brote de capullo y un esencia agradable rodeaba el lugar alumbrado por luciérnagas. Un espeso humo blanco comenzó a salir de los huevos, unas fuertes ráfagas de tiempo disiparon el humo y los huevos quedaron completamente abiertos al igual que vacíos sin rastro de nada.

-¡Esta vació menudo fraude!

-¡Cayese Black!- sintió mi amigo canuto la varita de la maestra en su hombro.

-¡Ay!- salto del Sirius del susto- ¡No me asuste de ese modo!

-¡Mire bien por una vez en su vida!

-¡Yo veo perfectamente y estos huevos están vacíos!

-¡OH!- se escucho de varias partes y sentí las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros o eso pensé al principio cuando

-¡Remus, Natalia!- dijo Lily emocionado y hasta entonces comprendí

El humo blanco que antes había salido comenzó a tomar forma con el frió aire y con ráfagas cada vez más fuertes el humo se empezó a convertir en una criatura de largas alas plateadas y hasta pasados algunos segundos identifique lo que era el _Pneuma_ de Remus y Natalia.

-¡Abraxan!- saltaba Lily gustosa

Abraxan. Había escuchado de ellos en alguna ocasión según las palabras de mi abuelo era unos seres impresionantes. Las palabras de mi abuelo se quedaban cortas lo que mis ojos veían era realmente increíble. El caballo extendía sus alas y miraba a sus "Padres" con cierto regocijo y convirtiéndose esta vez en algo material. Se inclino primero hacía Natalia en una reverencia a la que ella correspondió, siguió después con Remus que mas atrevido acaricio al animal que dócilmente se acerco más, parecía gustoso del contacto.

-Esos caballos sólo beben whisky de malta puro- escuche la voz de Lily admirándola ahora a ella.

-No lo sabía- respondí automáticamente

-¡Mirad todos comienzan a tener forma!- se escucho una voz y era cierto todos los de nuestra clase miraban asombrados cada uno a su propio _Pneuma Expedita _que primero eran humo blanco y después como había sucedido con el de Remus tomaban forma material era curioso no a todos les resultaban criaturas mágicas buenas como en el caso de Remus.

A mi amigo Peter y su pareja por ejemplo les resulto una Acromántula que era la cosa más fea que había visto en mi vida. Pero igual era el hijo de Peter así que este le miraba con cariño a diferencia de Crabbe que había salido como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto vio su _Pneuma_.

-¡Esto es tan hermoso!- escuchamos Lily y yo una voz y no logramos evitar una sonrisa cuando vimos a Hagrid detrás de nosotros con un enorme pañuelo secando sus largas y densas lágrimas que mojaban su ya empapada barba- ¡Chicos miren eso!

-¡Sirius esta sucediendo, esta sucediendo!- zarandeaba Nicole a Sirius que miraba escéptico el humo blanco que extrañamente desapareció y no se veía rastro de ninguna criatura- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues, a lo mejor deberás le afecto lo del baño sauna y nuestro _Pneuma_ se cocino en el huevo. Ni hablar Nicole nos quedamos sin criatura mágica- se encogió de hombros canuto con gran resignación.

-¿Ah?- el rostro de Nicole cambio a uno de tristeza mezclado con sorpresa mirando a Sirius con desdén- Entonces… ¿No hay criatura?

-Ya ni modo Nicole, será para la otra ¡Hey!- sintió Sirius un punzar en su hombro creyendo que de nuevo era la maestra de estudios muggle amenazando con la varita se volteo arremangándose las manos cuando vio una criatura levantarse en dos patas y ondeando su cabeza.

-¡Hipogrifo!- Nicole comenzó a reír en parte por la cara descompuesta de Sirius y otro poco más por saber que su Pneuma estaba frente a sus ojos el animal que había dejado impresionado a mi amigo se inclino en una reverencia a la que Nicole correspondió y Sirius más por ordenes de su esposa que por estar en sus cinco sentidos también devolvió.

-¡James!

-¿Que pasa Lily?

-¡Mira cegaton!

-¡Eh ya vamos a empezar!- Lily tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirar hacía arriba un humo dorado comenzaba a formarse y luego…

-Eso es un…

-¡Unicornio!- grite emocionado en lo que mi linda y esposa y yo nos tomábamos las manos y empezábamos a saltar como locos solo nos detuvimos cuando vimos al Pneuma materializarse frente a nosotros era algo impresionante un Unicornio que nos sorprendió a todos al verlo y no solo por lo que era el animal; sin exagerar, era el unicornio más hermoso que alguien pudiera ver, también porque contra todo pronostico era un unicornio adulto su piel tenía luz propia y su cuerno parecía un poco más grande de lo normal alrededor de él aun flotaba humo dorado como una aurora. Miren que eh visto unicornios cuando me convertía en ciervo, ninguno se le asemejaba a este. Era perfecto parecía saberlo por lo que agitaba con elegancia su cabeza

-Esa es arrogancia tuya Potter- me dijo Lily

-Puede- admití revolviendo mi cabello- Acércate Lily siempre prefieren el contacto femenino- le insiste. Un poco dudosa se acerco al animal que tuvo que agacharse varios centímetros para que Lily pudiera acariciarle. El animal por supuesto estaba gustoso sentí apenas una pequeña punzada cuando recordé que ese unicornio era Harry.

Me quede como hipnotizado mirando al escena con el lago extendiéndose y formando unas olas provocadas por el calamar, luciérnagas iluminando el lugar, una esencia agradable esa era la de Lily y un aroma como si cientos de rosas nos rodearan y ahí en esa escena me atreví a tomar la mano de mi esposa y tímidamente le di un beso.

-Ahora hay que estar con Harry- me dijo cuando me separe de los labios rojos. Entonces llevo mi mano hacia el hocico del animal que igual me dejo acariciarlo. Ese perfectamente era mi recuerdo más feliz hasta ese momento de mi vida el nacimiento de Harry y que Lily me aceptara.

-Es hora de que se marchen- dijo la voz lejana de la maestra

Como si de una orden se tratase la gran mayoría de los _Pneuma_ tomaron una vez mas su forma de humo blanco aun manteniendo su forma animal, las ráfagas de viento los envolvieron nuestro unicornio tardo un poco más parecía que le costaba tristeza despedirse un suave brisa pareció recorrerle entonces se inclino y una fuerte ráfaga envolvió uno a uno a los Pneuma que con un nuevo destello desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Se habían marchado.

-¡Wow fue grandioso!- dijo Nicole

-Yo quería una veela- hacia pucheros Sirius

-Vamos canuto, de haber sido una veela el nombre que te mataste pensando no le habría hecho honor- reanimo Remus- Tal como creía todos han sido criaturas mágicas

-Si bueno...no estuvo tan mal

-Me alegra que por fin le haya gustado mi técnica señor Black- se apareció de nuevo la maestra de estudios muggle como si de un fantasma se tratare con mi amigo blanco de impresión

-Prométame que jamás se volverá aparecer de esa forma- pidió canuto a la maestra con una mano sobre el corazón

-No será necesario, este es el último año que llevan mi materia por suerte más para mí que para usted Black no tendremos que vernos en clase- se comenzó a alejar claro que Sirius no le iba a dejar la ultima palabra

-¡Ya vera, me extrañara vendrá a rogarme que regrese a su clase...me oye...oiga...oiga...oiga!

-¡Ya déjalo canuto!- le grite- ¡Es hora del gran final!

-¿De que hablas Potter?- pregunto Natalia

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- se escucho la alegre y muy complacida voz de Slurghon

-¿Tu que dices canuto? Dejamos por esta noche ser feliz a la morsa

-Me parece que eso va contra nuestros principios cornamenta ¿Tu que dices Moony?

-Que empiecen los fuegos artificiales...

-¡**_Boom_**!

-¡NO!

Uno a uno los cascarones que habían quedado de los huevos comenzaron a explotar siendo lanzados hacia el cielo con grandes fuegos artificiales que alteraron un poco al gran calamar y en gran medida al viejo Morsa que veía sus sueños de vender los huevos frustrados haciendo un gran show en lo alto del cielo con todos mirando divertidos y entretenidos el espectáculo.

-¡Esto es asunto tuyo Potter!

-¿Que te hace pensarlo querida Lily?

-Me gusta...

-¡Gracias!-reconocí- ah que es un buen show verdad...

-No me refería a los fuegos artificiales...cegaton

-¿Cómo?- enarque una ceja

-¡Cornamenta, Quejicus se cayo al agua!- me empujo Sirius hacia el gran lago- ¡Bolita a Quejicus!

-¡Eh!- se oyó el grito de todos los muchachazos y un quejido de Snape eso fue lo último que se vio en esa noche de los muchachos que huyeron del castigo que Minerva pretendía implantar. En especial a ciertos chicos que no fue hasta ebtrada la noche que regresaron de Hogsmade bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

-Callate Sirius, OH nos escucharon

-No es mi culpa creí que eso era un dulce

-Si como no, cornamenta para que saca el mapa nos sabemos el camino de memoria para regresar a la sala común OH... ¿A quien buscas?

-Calla Remus, como si no fuera obvio a quien busca James

-OH cielos no pensaras ir a inoportunar a Lily ¿Verdad James...James...?

-Solo le tengo que dar un mensaje lunático

-¿Que mensaje James?

-Elemental mi querido canutos solo le tengo que decir que a mi me pasa lo mismo con ella

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaron al par Remus y Sirius viéndose sorprendidos- ¿James?

-Juro solamente que mis intenciones no son buenas...nada, nada buenas- _sonrió James Potter con una esplendida sonrisa mientras la varita iluminaba el mapa mostrando su camino a los Meredodadores_.

**FIN**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

_**Desde donde esta una sinceramente avergonzada Erol: **_

¡Hola! Vaya, ya se acabo jeje siglos después pero por fin conseguí un fin digno. Disculpen tanta demora y mi promesa –Casi- incumplida, en serio, de todo lo que había escrito de final hasta apenas este me convenció, de hecho el epilogo (Que este si ya se los tengo) iba a ser el final peor como que no quedaba. Ojala no estén muy molestas y molestos conmigo, en serio no soportaría el látigo de su desprecio x.x (Por mucho que yo se que los merezco) en fin solo les puedo decir que de principio a fin eh amado esta historia que nació con un solo fin –Divertir- no tenía que llevar un mayor significado solo fue hecho y diseñado para reír. Ojala que les haya conseguido arrancar al menos una sonrisa.

No tengo manera de agradecer tantos reviews como dijo Nicole ¡Wow fue grandioso! Hay una sola palabra para todas estas personitas:

_**Lonely. Julie, MaFeBpttB, kawwaigirl , BiAnK rAdClIfFe, ginnyalis, Desiré, LadyCornamenta, Lia Du**_

_**Black, Sango-Lily, LuchyBlack, RociRadcliffe, JAZLUPIN, Bella Black 123, catorcchp, Terry Moon,**_

_**PRINCESS, farinita. xX Ashley Xx, dulce, Helenita, Piby Weasley, caro, anyapotter, blankis black,**_

_**Kath Evans, Rizel, BlackOrionStar, Mariana30, Siara-love, S. Lily Potter, 'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK',**_

_**Lioness Anne Evans, PriNcEsS GrExXiE, Evy Potter, keniliz, Sakura Potter Rowling,**_

**_carito-potter..Ya se me están cansando las manos _**xD**_ pero sigo...Hermione granger de potter,_**

_**majiss, Potters-lights, Hollie17, tamfran, Margui y el más reciente de carlii que me fue a decir que**_

**_actualizara hasta en Kid Garden_** xD

**¡GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

Este fic me deja más de una satisfacción y varias amigas nuevas como **_Ali, Dulce y José_** a la cuales eh aprendido a apreciar en grande. Y me ah hecho apreciar aun más a las que ya tenía y conocer a nuevas personitas que con cada review era el mejor de los regalos. Bueno no me queda más que decirles que… ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!

Ya saben pásenla bien, sean felices y dejen un review si aun queda un poco de piedad para su pobre autora x.x ¡Besos a todas/os!

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**


	16. Anhelos

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PROBANDO MATRIMONIO**

**ANHELOS**

**POR: EROL H. SESSHDA**

"**..."- Pensamientos**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

**PERSONAJES DE J .K ROWLING**

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-**

El Quidditch es una cosa maravillosa ya que combina las mejores cosas de mi mundo: Deporte, juego, chicas, fans, escoba, velocidad, libertad, volar y por ultimo y no por eso lo menos importante a Lily Evans mi chica de fuego.

Era nuestro último partido además de que también era el último día de cursos, estábamos obligados a ganar el partido las apuestas estaban a nuestro favor y aunque no lo estuvieran lo que más deseábamos era ver otro año la copa en el despacho de MC Gonawall y que el año que viniera que yo siguiera siendo capitán. James Potter, capitán de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué la cara tan iluminada?- me pregunto Sirius colocándose un guante.

-Vamos a ganar

-¿No será muy pretencioso decir eso?

-No eres quien para hablar de ser pretencioso Sirius; además, si te digo que vamos ganar es que vamos a ganar a Slytherin, aún más a Slytherin

-Lo que diga capitán- sonrió Sirius colocándose la camisa del equipo. Y emprendimos la salida de los vestidores.

-¡OH Lily! no pongas esa cara- observe a Natalia que estaba a lado de Remus pero no fue en ellos en quien desvié mi atención es mas ni si quiera les preste atención a la multitud fuera del vestuario de Gryffindor junto a una horda de chicas muy locas alias "Fans" que esperaban la salida del equipo de Gryffindor. No señor mi atención la tenía como siempre Lily Evans.

-¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí?- intentaba escuchar a Lily

-Estar con tu mejor amiga- repuso Natalia mientras les escuchaba divertido.

-Yo siempre estoy contigo y Nicole pero justo en este momento me largo- se empezaba a encaminar después del grito de alguna chica histérica "¡Que Sexy eres Potter!" que seguro no le gusto escuchar y que yo riera ante el acertado comentario menos, para Lily eso era pecar de arrogante en cambio para mi era pecar de sencillez yo voy más allá de lo sexy. En fin cada quien su punto.

-¡Lily quédate!- rogó Natalia- Tu sabes que Sirius y Nicole me pidieron que viniéramos animarles hasta los vestidores

-Hay una palabra mágica para evitar las presiones: NO- repuso quitándose del camino de una niña que literalmente llegaba cayendo con tal de ver al equipo. Digo nos ven diario puesto que vamos a la misma escuela; internado, cabe destacar y hacen como si en la vide les hubieran visto si eso no es estar loco…aunque para que negar que ni yo ni ninguno del equipo se negaba nunca a las alabanzas que inflaban el ego ¿Es que alguien lo hace?

-¡Ya estamos aquí chicas!

-¡James!- gritaron todas emocionados cuando el capitán hizo su entrada y salida. Digo esto porque en cuanto me vieron todas se fueron sobre mí metiéndome de nuevo al vestuario.

-¿Lily te sientes bien?- dijo a la pelirroja que hacia de nuevo acto de presencia.

-¡SI REMUS, SI ESTOY BIEN!

-¡LILY!- intentaba llegar a ella entre la marea de Fans- ¡Que tal me veo!

-Igual que siempre Potter; estupido, hoy más de lo normal- dicho este salía cuando a mi me regresaban al vestidor y Minerva llegaba.

-¡Todas regresen a su tribuna!- se oyó la voz autoritaria de Minerva que interrumpía mis cavilaciones.

-Profesora no se ve que le hayan escuchado- le dijo Remus a una distancia prudente del tsunami claro el resguardado y a mi me abandona a mi suerte.

-¡Verán si no, todas váyanse antes que empiece a bajar puntos!

-No surte efecto- reflexione yo mientras abrazaba a la puerta del vestuario. De haber sabido hubiera cargado la varita.

-Señor Lupin, ayúdeme- le ordeno Minerva

-No- respondió terminantemente

-¿No?- "Remus desobedeciendo un orden ahora creo que Minerva tiene razón cuando dice que le hemos corrompido…"

-No le culpo- dijo Minerva y con varita en mano se fue sobre las chicas con cara de ir a la guerra.

-Hoy todos están muy raros- escuchaba a Natalia- Minerva no te regaña, Lily se encela y nos deja entreverlo y tu no estas comiendo chocolate

-¡Hey!- reclamo ofendido Remus- ¿Por qué tendría Minerva que regañarme?

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA PAR DE INTRIGOSOS!- vi nuevamente a Lily

-"Ya sabía que estaba preocupada por mi"- me alegre claro que como la felicidad es efímera y más implicando a Lily ella solo había regresado por su capa que sostenía Natalia y dicho esto se marcho de nuevo dejándome a mi a Minerva y el equipo en crisis. Claro que el que más disfrutaba la situación era Sirius que veía admirado a Nicole que amenazaba a diestra y siniestra a toda aquella que se aproximara.

Después de un retraso de veinte minutos para que empezara el partido y de que mi "cuerpecito" estuviera ya bien conocido por varias manos féminas todo el equipo nos colocamos para salir aunque el anunciador se estaba tardando. Entonces me recargue en una pared observando que sobre mi estaban Dumbledore y toda la comitiva de profesores, como sin querer la cosa escuche la conversación de nuestro querido director con nuestro odiado profesor de pociones.

-Lindo día ¿No le parece a usted profesor Slurghon?

-Esplendido Dumbledore, los duelos Slytherin y Griffindor siempre resultan interesantísimos… ¡Minerva!- grito Horace como si nunca nadie lo hubiera oído. Dumbledore le miro extrañado y con una sonrisa se giro para ver a la recién llegada.

-¡MINERVA!- grito Albus.

-¡Krawk!- chillo Fawkes que ese día se había animado a ver a casas rivales.

-¡No mencionen nada!- dijo una despeinada, por no llamar alborotada, maestra de transformación con un nido; literalmente, en la cabeza magullada de una orgullosa maestra de transformaciones quien se sentó al lado izquierdo del buen director. Sin remedio empecé a reírme al ver su aspecto y fue cuando Sirius se acerco y ambos empezamos a bromear sobre el arbusto que era nuestra jefa de casa.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Slurghon

-Admiradoras- se limito a responder Minerva viendo mal al jefe de casa de Slytherin por ignorar su orden

-No sabía que fueras tan popular- repuso el director ganándose una mirada fulminante y Fawkes no ayudo mucho al posarse en la cabeza de Minerva.

-¡QUE COMIENZE DE UNA VEZ!

-"Les menciono quien grito o lo deducen…"

-Eso no es nada cornamenta

-¿Por qué dices Padfoot?

-¡Ven! Acércate a la tribuna de Slytherin

-Vale- nos acercamos y empezamos a escuchar una nueva conversación.

-Snape…

-Bella…

-Snape…

-Bella…

-¡Voy a narrar el partido!- interrumpió Daisy la memorable conversación de Snape con Bellatrix.

-Deber haber muy malos narradores para que te escogieran a ti Brook

-¡Que bromas las tuyas Snape!- sonrió- saben lo único malo es que voy a narrar junto con Lupin

-¿Remus narrando un partido?- para esto Sirius y yo ya nos destornillábamos de risa. Este había sido el curso más loco de nuestra vida y continuaba…

-Se ah ido- dijo Bella una vez que Brook se desapareció.

-¿Qué, tu también estas de narradora?

-Muy listo Snape, porque si lo eres tanto no me dices que me paso exactamente ese día en Hogsmade

-Tú lo has dicho Bella

-¿Decir que?

-No te lo digo por listo que soy

-¿Me tratas de insinuar algo?

-Nada que no sepas; aunque, la memoria a veces falla

-"Hogsmade, la ultima vez que lo visitamos fue ese ataque de los llamados mortifagos y no recuerdo a ver visto a ninguno de estos dos será que…"

-¡James!- interrumpió mi pensar Sirius- Prepárate ya para salir

-El que se tendría que preparar es Remus- reía al ver a Monny siendo empujando por Minerva hasta donde estaba el micrófono de comentarista. El pobre parecía querer sostenerse de cualquier cosa que le impidiera llegar al lugar de los comentaristas.

-¡Pero no quiero profesora!- se quejaba lunático

-¡Ya le dije Lupin usted narra y USTED NARRA!

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Diga algo- pedía Moony auxilio a Dumbledore.

-¿Quieres un dulce de menta? Para ir refrescando garganta n.-

-¡Siéntese Lupin!- le sentó Minerva frente a un micrófono junto a la que reconocí como una Slytherin; Brook, claro esta.

-¡Lupin!

-¿Qué Brook?

-No quiero charlas así que remítete a ser profesional como yo

-"Si claro profesional"

-¡Bienvenido Howarts!- grito la serpiente en el micrófono-¡Soy Daisy Brook y les narrare el partido a dúo con…!- paso el micrófono a Remus.

-…

-Di tu nombre- hablo entre dientes

-¿Remus?- sintió Moony sus mejillas acaloradas.

-¡Remus Lupin!

-¡Lupin!- grito Minerva a su derecha- ¡Si no narra bien le repruebo!

-¿Qué pero porque?- abrió los ojos Remus enormemente como cada que le dicen que su calificación peligra

-¡Lupin es tu turno!- grito de nuevo Daisy a su izquierda. Como dice estaba en medio del fuego- ¡Lupin que no me oyes!

-¡Narre!

-¡Tu turno!

-¡Lo repruebo!

-¡Te toca!

-¡No me oye!

-¡Te estamos esperando!

-¡YA!- en un arrebato tan particular como siempre de Moony quito el micrófono a Brook y acallo a Minerva- ¡Deja, yo narro!

-¡Pero!

-¡Te callas Brook!-conociéndole ya estaba exasperado y miren que Remus si algo tiene es paciencia.

- ¡Silencio a todos!- el estadio se volvió silencioso- Con ustedes ¡Gryffindor!

-¡Eh!- estallo de nuevo el estadio entre vítores y abucheos mientras el seguía la narración con solemnidad como siempre nos dijo que se debía hacer NO como la ocasión en que yo y Sirius narramos un partido que termino en pleito. No pregunten porque.

-Con ustedes el guardián ¡Frank Longbotton! Seguido de las cazadoras ¡Alice, Nicole y Lidia! Tras de ella literalmente…tenemos ah los bateadores ¡Sirius Black y Jimmy! Y por ultimo el capitán y buscador ¡James Potter!

-"Mi turno"- pise con fuerza el piso por ultima vez antes de salir despedido al aire. Haciendo gala de mis encantos y mi habilidad en la escoba recorrí el gran estadio llevándome un suspiro general tras mí

-¡Te sigo!- escuche tras mi a Sirius y ambos recorrimos los aires bromeando y haciendo malabares haciendo a la audiencia femenina vibrar y gritar.

Remus al parecer espero un momento en lo que nosotros hacíamos nuestras locuras, de nuevo continuo narrando más solemne que la vez anterior.

-Con ustedes…¡Slytherin!…donde están Malfoy, Nox, Nott, Lestrange, Regulus Black y otro Brook para variar a claro también esta Odesh- dijo en tono aburrido mordiendo una barra de chocolate lo que le valió tener una pájara a cada lado zarandeándole claro que ya con el chocolate no era que le importara mucho ¿Querían que narrara OH no?.

Mi buen amigo lunático es un caso difícil de explicar como solo él, tenía todas las cualidades y la más peligrosa de las debilidades…el chocolate. Y es que a veces uno se vuelve adicto a lo dulce… ¿Les ah pasado?

-¡Sirius ponte serio!- grito Nicole que observaba reír a Padfoot

-Si mi vida

-Mandilon- le llamo Jimmy

-Voy a empezar a usar el bat contigo Jimmy- amenazo mi amigo

-No puedes, se quedarían con uno menos- sonrió cínico

-No hay problema después de ti me cargo a los otros siete de verde así estaríamos parejos

-No hay porque exagerar- se fue mientras madame Hootch daba el pitido de inicio al partido.

-¡Malfoy cariño se me olvida tu regalo de san Valentín!- dicho esto Padfoot le mando una bludger con tanta fuerza a Malfoy que callo de la escoba.

-"Eso debió doler…diría pobre Malfoy si no fuera que es Malfoy"- seguí buscando la snitch dorada y una cabellera pelirroja

-¡Penal para Slytherin!- grito Hootch.

Tuve la intención de ir a reclamarle y cantarle unas cuantas a Hootch pero recordé nuestro ultimo partido donde esta me advirtió que otra gritería de esas y haría que el equipo contrario ganara por default así que mejor seguí buscando mis tesoros preciados.

-Nah, valió la pena- sonreía Sirius viendo a Malfoy tirado en el suelo

-¡Otro de esos y le saco del juego!- reclamo la molesta arbitro.

-Ves lo que haces…en lo que ESOS intentan anotarle a Frank ve y dile a Potter que deje de buscar a Lily y se concentre en la snitch- ordeno Nicole

-Bueno- se encogió Padfoot de hombros- ¡James!

-¡Ese golpe fue estupendo canuto!- le felicite

-¡Verdad que si!

-¡Si Malfoy cayo como tabla!

-¡Si ya lo han enviado a la enfermería!

-¡Júralo!

-¡Palabra de mereodador!

-¡Buen golpe!

-¡Uno de mis mejores cornamenta no has visto el balanceo sutil de mi brazo!

-¡Claro!

-¡Y la forma tan seguro en que tome el bat!

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Y la forma en que distraje a Malfoy!

-¡Si!- respondí alegre a Sirius- Ahora, ¿Qué haces hasta acá arriba en lugar de proteger nuestra portería?

-¡Ah pues…!- se desanimo de pronto como cada que se le escapa la idea- No recuerdo…

Sirius…Sirius…Sirius siempre sorprendiéndome siempre levantándose de las peores tragedia, tener una madre como el ya es trágico ; sin embargo, ni por haber pasado las peores cosas se olvidaba de sonreír ah un golpe, reír ah una broma, pensar como niño y a veces sin intención actuar como tal. Y es que Sirius aun no creía que el madurar tendría que conllevar volverse alguien serio…

-¡A que te mande Sirius!- vi a Nicole junto a nosotros

-¡Oyeme Nicky tu no puedes andar mandado a mi amigo canuto!- le dije en pose ofendida

-¡Entonces te mando a ti Potter!

-¡Menos a mi!

-Potter más te vale que dejes de andar buscando a Lily y busques la snitch

-Tu que sabes- me sonrojo. Un Potter nunca se sonroja me dijo alguna vez mi padre y yo siempre le daba la razón hasta que le veía admirar a mi madre…un Potter enamorado como nosotros dos si lo hacia.

-¡Que hacen!- llego Alice

-¡Hay un partido halla abajo!- llego también Jimmy

-¡Hay reunión!- esa era la despistada Lidia

-¿Qué hacen todos acá arriba?- bufe molesto- ¿Pues quien esta jugando entonces?

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada abajo donde el pobre Frank se las aporreaba como podía contra todo el equipo de Slytherin que uno tras otro ataca nuestra portería sin tener éxito aun en anotar. No fuimos los únicos curiosos en ver a Frank al parecer pues al mirar al frente mío un snitch revoleteaba juguetona. Estire un poco la mano y le tome escuchando el silbato de Hootch.

-¡Gryffinfor gana el juego!

-¡Por Merlín!- grito una voz en la tribuna de Gryffindor y entonces encontré a Lily negando con la cabeza aunque por muy sorprendida que estuviera me estaba regalando una esplendida sonrisa. Hace una semana que salíamos juntos aunque para todos aun seguíamos pareciendo ser la "pareja" más extraña de Gryffindor. Lo que no sabían era que cuando éramos solo nosotros dos todo se reducía a eso justamente; nosotros dos, de momento nuestra relación era un tesoro secreto un muy preciado tesoro. Aquella noche que hubieran nacido los _Pneuma Expedita_, también habría nacido el noviazgo Potter- Evans, Lily Evans aquella noche me había dado el anhelado si.

_Todo mundo cree que aun en sexto año ambos parecíamos odiarnos a muerte. De haber sido buenos observadores habrían visto que cada que discutíamos rozábamos "Inconscientemente" nuestras manos y las miradas brillante no era de enojo si no de anhelo. Había anhelado estar con Lily y lo había logrado hasta el último momento…_

-¡Harry ah estado increíble!- dijo una emocionada Hermione

-Lo se, ahora se que mi padre por muy arrogante que fuera también era una persona maravillosa

-A veces tenemos que ver los defectos para valorar las virtudes- le abrazo Hermione- ¿Tu que dices Ron?

Ron que hasta ese momento se había encontrado sentado en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor se sentó junto a sus amigos frente a la chimenea que por muchas noches había prestado su fuego para que el-niño-que-vivió y sus amigos pudieran rememorar el quinto año de James Potter gracias a un "Peculiar" pensadero que Harry encontró en una habitación en alguna ocasión que merodeaba por el castillo.

-¿Todo esos hicieron en un solo año tus padre Harry? Ahora entiendo porque nos metemos en tantos problemas

-Que se le va hacer Ron- rió Harry mirando las llamas- Esta en mis genes ser un mereodador

-Y en los genes de Lily Evans- le completo Hermione. Los amigos aquella noche se quedaron platicando y riendo por todo ¡Todo! lo que habían visto sobre el original curso de los mereodadores; a fuera, un humo blanco con forma indefinida se alejaba de ahí sabiendo que su sucesor se encontraba bien por lo menos una noche más ya el tiempo diría.

**FIN **

**-O-**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el epilogo esta algo…loco como el fic entero jeje pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Me hubiera gustado colocarlo antes pero debido a que me quede sin Internet y de hecho lo estoy publicando en un café Internet (Primera vez que hago esto, imagin) igual eh leído uno por uno sus reviews y como siempre me eh quedado días enteros sonriendo GRACIAS a ellos y más que nada a USTEDES. Gracias a:

**Desiré, Bella Black 123, Lonely. Julie, Lia Du Black, catorcchp, carito-potter, Leyla, Kath Evans, Siara-love, majiss, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Hollie17, farinita, carlii, S. Lily Potter, Bichiita, Margui, dulce, Evy Potter, Layna Lore(Jaja eres mi tocaya n.n), Holly y a sirius's girl ¡Un beso y un abrazo para todas!**

Por los reviews del capitulo final, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Que alegría que les haya gustado y que este fic en lo general les haya animado su día una vez más. Ahora solo me queda rogaros que dejen un ultimo review para este capitulo que es el ultimo y deciros que ya nos volveremos a ver… ¡_Hasta otra historia_! n.n

**-O-**


End file.
